Back In Session
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Will, after a disappointing spell of unsuccessful Glee clubs, is reinstating it once more. Glee is back in session.
1. 01x01: Six

**A/N: Alright you guys here we go! In this I introduce the characters I have now- but more may come! It is still open. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Episode 01x01: Six **

First Period, Monday Morning

Dawn clutched her binder confidently as she walked right into her first period class. With a quick scan of the AP English class, she knew that this would be a bird course. From the grungy-looking girl in the back row, wearing a headband and a floor-length skirt, to the rebellious looking one in the front, she assumed that half of these people had no idea what the teacher would be talking about.

She tossed a wavy strand of her blonde hair over her shoulder and sat promptly as the bell rang. Dawn let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. After being home schooled for the past year, she was anxious to be starting McKinley. She began tapping her finger self-consciously as the familiar whispers started up.

Yes, she wore knee-length dresses. No need to stare.

"Alright," the young, good-looking teacher said as she came into the class. Dawn felt herself gulp. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt and tucked in blouse. Her smile was perfectly white and she seemed to be extremely friendly. "I'm not going to tell you I'm a cool teacher because I'm not. I'm a nerd. But I am new to the system. My name is Carly Howard, though you can call me Miss Howard," she winked, "Let's be respectful here. I know most of you don't want to be here, and I understand, but let's push through this year. This is a great class to take and I know that you'll all understand the material with enough effort."

Dawn smiled. She might actually like this class. Of course, she always tried her hardest, in every class. But it'd be easier to try in this class if the teacher said the material was easy.

"I'm just going to call roll…" Miss Howard said, shuffling through the many papers on her desk. "Okay…Dawn-Mae Boston?"

"Yes ma'am?" Dawn said quickly, then she caught herself. "Here, I mean…"

"What kind of accent is that?" One girl muttered to her friend. "Hicktown?"

Dawn flushed and Miss Howard looked to the two girls. "No talking during roll call," she reprimanded. She went on down the list, till she got to James Creys.

"James Creys?" She called out. A tall Hispanic boy grinned, winked, and raised his hand.

"Here."

James was planning on doing the same thing he always did- hiding his intelligence. Do you realize how much easier it was to pretend to be dumb in McKinley? Incredibly. Although with this hot teacher…he may actually want to try.

"Alright…um…Hannah Gray?"

The grungy girl, her shoulder-length blonde hair intentionally messy, and her floor-length skirt dragging the ground, said in an uncaring voice, "Here."

No one really knows much about her, James thought. She'd been in his grade for as long as he could remember and she'd always been the same way. Antisocial, different, and just plain weird. She was like a hippie. And not even a cool one because she didn't protest or light her bra on fire or anything cool like that. No, she just remained in a constant state of uncaring.

"Hmm…Cody Howard?"

The dark-headed boy (that looked a lot like Miss Howard…) with tan skin and thick eyebrows said "Here."

Dawn rolled her eyes. She knew the type. From his multi-colored tank top (in Ohio? Really?) to the loose board shorts and the cocky swagger, he knew he was hot and he loved it. He seemed to be incredibly full of himself. She already disliked him without talking to him.

The rest of the roll call continued until Cortney Presley. "Hmm?" she said, groggy.

People giggled. She had already fallen asleep, and class hadn't even started yet! Everyone began talking again as soon as roll was finished.

Dawn took out her pink notebook and began writing a heading, hoping they'd take notes that day. Unfortunately, the only thing on the agenda was to talk. Disappointing. She looked around the class to find someone to converse with. Everyone except that weird girl in the back was talking to someone.

She turned back towards the front. There would be time for friends later maybe.

Third Period, Monday

"Pssst!"

Bailey was doodling absent-mindedly as the boy across from her was trying to get her attention.

"Pssst!"

Bailey turned her green eyes to see Oliver, her best friend, trying desperately to get her attention. She rolled her eyes as he threw her a paper airplane.

"Gym tonight?" it read.

Bailey bit her lip. He knew why that wouldn't work. She shook her head quickly and Oliver looked a little letdown. But he put on his happy face and mouthed, "What about tryouts tomorrow?"

Remembering the pact that the two had made that summer, to audition for the lame Glee club, she inwardly groaned. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and she began twisting as Oliver tried to convince her to go along with the pact.

She grinned and nodded. "Fine…"

Jordana glared from across the room. What was with best friends acting like couples nowadays? Shouldn't there be a line somewhere? She began chewing on her copper-colored hair as the teacher droned on and on about something pointless like rules.

She began tapping her sneaker-clad foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring. Maybe this year wouldn't suck so bad. What was so important about dating anyway? It wasn't that great. Dates couldn't be as much fun as scoring a three-pointer or something. And seriously…dating was overrated.

Way, way overrated.

Monday Afternoon, Dalton Academy

"So, new kid," the big-nosed, Beiber-haired junior asked Michael knowingly. It was Michael's first day at Dalton…and it was nerve-wracking. He was so nervous he almost spilt Caleb's coffee this morning, which was how he met the junior. He had taken him under his wing luckily and Michael was feeling a lot better about the situation. "Can I call you Mike?"

"No," Michael said, "just Michael."

"Oh okay," he grinned. "Do you like to sing?"

Most of the non-boarding students were packing up for the day, but boarding students like Michael and Caleb were lounging in the corridors. Michael's family lived all the way out in Columbus. Caleb's family lived in Lima.

"A little…" Michael said, his shaggy hair falling over his eyebrows. Hazel eyes stared into green ones and Michael felt intimidated by the junior's deep gaze.

"Hmm…" Caleb mused. "You should audition for the Warblers."

"I don't think so…" Michael said, feeling shy.

"You should!" Caleb grinned. "We'll have auditions next week. I hope to see you there." He winked at him and patted him on the shoulder before getting his messenger bag and walking down the corridor.

Michael couldn't believe it. Caleb was baffling. Was everyone gay here?

Tuesday Afternoon, McKinley 

Will glanced at his audition sheet. A pretty good response…he thought to himself. He checked his watch and waited on people to show up. He grinned as a tall Hispanic boy took the stage.

"Hello?" He said to the seemingly empty auditorium. He cleared his throat and said, "Well I'm James Creys…I'll be singing the Perfect Scene."

"_Well it's on my mind, I'm heading back in tme_

_And when I used to think of all the songs we used to play_

_And then I think of you and it's alright_

_I think of you and it's alright…"_

His tenor voice was strong and well suited to the song.

"_Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind_

_And it's the flash-flashy eyes that makes it worthwhile_

_And every time when we'd, we'd get together_

_We'd just fall in love again…"_

He took a deep breath and belted,

"_All in all it's the perfect scene_

_And it's not anywhere I would rather be_

_And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams_

_And oh- we're getting close now, don't turn away!"_

James finished strong and to his surprise, clapping came from the back of the auditorium. Will Schuester, a history teacher, was clapping and grinning ear to ear.

"That was fantastic," he admitted. "With some work, you have real front man material."

"I just joined to have somewhere to be in the afternoons," James said, scuffing his sneakers on the stage floor.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Will grinned. Suddenly, the back doors of the auditorium slammed and in entered Cody Howard, Bailey Flynn, Oliver Henson, and Jordana Hewitt. Jordana looked fifty shades of pissed and Oliver and Bailey were grinning hysterically and joking with each other. Cody was the only one who seemed genuinely happy to be there.

"Are you guys auditioning?" Will asked.

"Of course," Cody grinned. Did he ever stop smiling? The fifteen year old hopped on stage and said with confidence, "Hi, I'm Cody Howard, and my previous credits include 'Mereb' in Aida and 'Troy' in High School Musical." Insert his award-winning smile here. "I will be singing 'What Do I Need With Love?' from Thoroughly Modern Millie.

Will was taken aback. "Alright…go for it."

James snickered behind his hand as the music started up. Wow…

"_Oh, the places I would like to show youAlthough I hardly know youI've a funny feeling we make a perfect pairFamous sites I want to see you seeingThen nights of you and me-ingMe. You. We -"_

…he was fantastic. Everyone stared up at the stage with their jaws dropped. As cocky as he was…he did have talent to back it up.

"_Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!I'm a Joe with just one aimEvery night to date a different dameCall each one of them the same pet name"Hey, baby!"In a row, I have my ducksLoads of gals to give me loads of yucksLeave the cooing to the other clucksI don't mean maybeGot it good. What do I need with love?"_

He grinned and began parading around the stage. _"Always practice what I preachKeep temptation out of easy reachStick to dolls who wash their hair in bleachI'm happyCome and go the way I chooseNever gonna sing the tied-down bluesOther guys would kill to fill my shoesNo wing-clipped sappyGot it good. What do I need with love?"_

He got quieter and more intense._"That was a near miss, talk about a close shaveFlirted with disasterThere must be someone up there watching over meTalk about a four-leaf-clover-mePeter Rabbit's missing footsieMeans I roll without a tootsieGot it good. What do I need with love?I got it good. What do I need with love?"_

He laughed and belted out,_"Skip the vows and all that rotTell the minister that "I do" notBright and breezy is the -Birds and bees-y is the -Free and easy is the life I got Without I hardly know youWhat do I need with love?I got it goodGot it goodBut now I got it bad!"_

With that big finish, the audience was on its feet. Cody grinned and went to go sit down. He looked at Oliver, as if daring him to top that. Will was taken aback, although this time by the sheer talent of that sophmore.

Jordana stood, irritated. "I'm Jordana Hewitt, and I'll be singing The Coolest Girl from A Very Potter Sequel." James grinned appreciatively.

"_All my dreams I'm chasing after_

_They don't need all this laughter_

_I take a grain of salt, a stiff upper lip_

_It's not their fault I'm not as hip_

_Wake up kid, you know you're more than this…"_

Her soothing mezzo-soprano voice was pleasing to the ears. She was very talented.

"_I'm the smartest person that I've ever met_

_So how can I allow my self to possibly forget?_

_There's so much I know how to do_

_So much more than all of you_

_The only thing I wish I knew_

_Was how to make them see_

_The girl that I can be!"_

She grinned and belted,

"_I am sick and tired of low not higher_

_Places where I should belong_

_It's about time I proved them wrong…"_

She picked up tempo and vocal power as she sang out,

"_Gimme a shot to show what I've got_

_I'm a hell of a whole lot more_

_Than this frizzy hair, these frumpy clothes I wear_

_Though I rock them like nobody you've seen before!_

_Cuz I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world_

_I know it, below it all_

_I am done with losing, on with choosing!_

_I'm the coolest girl on the face of the planet_

_The coolest bitch on earth, goddamnit _

_The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard_

_So you may try to bring me down_

_But sorry guys I'm sticking around_

_I've thought about it and I've found_

_That I am the coolest girl! Yeah…"_

She finished off strong and everyone clapped manically. Of course, Hannah chose that time to meander her way into the theatre. "Am I late?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"A little, yeah…" Jordana said, glaring at her.

"Oh…" she said simply before sitting alone.

"I'll go next," Bailey smiled. She walked on stage and said semi-confidently, "I'll be singing More Beautiful You by Johnny Diaz."

She cleared her throat and sang,

"_Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazineSays she wants to look that wayBut her hair isn't straight, her body isn't fakeAnd she's always felt overweight…"_

Previously disinterested Hannah was all ears._"__Well, little girl fourteen I wish that you could seeThat beauty is within your heartAnd you were made with such care, your skin, your body and your hairAre perfect just the way they are…"_

She began to belt,_"There could never be a more beautiful youDon't buy the lies, disguises and hoops, they make you jump throughYou were made to fill a purpose that only you could doSo there could never be a more beautiful you!"_

Hannah didn't let anyone see her tear up_"So turn around you're not too farTo back away be who you areTo change your path go another wayIt's not too late, you can be savedIf you feel __depressed__ with past regretsThe shameful nights hope to forgetCan disappear, they can all be washed away…"_

Bailey smiled encouragingly and sang out,_"By the one who's __strong__, can right your wrongsCan rid your fears dry, all your tearsAnd change the way you look at this big worldHe will take your dark distorted viewAnd with His light, He will show you truthAnd again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl…"_

She finished out,_"That there could never be a more beautiful youDon't buy the lies, disguises and hoops, they make you jump throughYou were made to fill a purpose that only you could doSo there could never be a more beautiful youThere could never be a more beautiful you!"_

She grinned and Hannah stood up to clap. Bailey noted it in her mind but decided to not ask.

Oliver figured he might as well be next. He stood and said awkwardly, "Um…hi. I guess I'll be singing Marry Me by Train."

He smiled and sang,

"_Forever can never be long enough for meTo feel like I've had long enough with youForget the world now we won't let them seeBut there's one thing left to doNow that the weight has liftedLove has surely shifted my wayMarry MeToday and every dayMarry MeIf I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafeSay you willMm-hmmSay you willMm-hmmTogether can never be close enough for meFeel like I am close enough to youYou wear white and I'll wear out the words I love youAnd you're beautifulNow that the wait is overAnd love and has finally shown her my wayMarry meToday and every dayMarry meIf I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafeSay you willMm-hmmSay you willMm-hmmPromise meYou'll always beHappy by my sideSing to youWhen all the music diesAnd marry meToday and everydayMarry meIf I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafeSay you willMm-hmmSay you willMarry me…"_

He grinned as everyone clapped. Hannah sighed and made her way to the stage.

"I have to audition right?" She clarified, staring Will down.

"Uh…yes."

"Right. I guess I'll sing Settle Down by Kimbra…"

The peppy music started up, and Hannah began to sing. Her voice was soft and lilting but with an unexpected edge to it.

"_I wanna settle downI wanna settle downWon't you settle down with me?Settle down…"_

It was such a weird song, but Hannah, in her John Lennon sunglasses, high waisted shorts and fringe top pulled it off._"We can settle at a tableA table for twoWon't you wine and dine with me?Settle downI wanna raise a childI wanna raise a childWon't you raise a child with meRaise a child…"_

The song was jazzy and all over the place, but Hannah was singing like it a pro._"We'll call her NebraskaNebraska JonesShe'll have your noseJust so you knowI wanna settle downI wanna settle downWon't you settle down with me?Settle down…"_

Everyone began clapping their hands to the beat._"Run from Angela VickersI saw her with youMonday morning small talking on the avenueShe's got a fancy carShe wants to take you farFrom the city lights and sounds deep into the dark…"_

Hannah went into her head voice and belted,_"Star so light and star so brightFirst star I see tonightStar so light and star so brightKeep him by sideI wanna settle downI wanna settle downBaby there's no need to runI'll love you well…"_

She finished strong, doing subtle riffs._"I wanna settle downIt's time to bring you downOn just one knee for nowLets make our vows…"_

Silence.

Everyone began clapping and Hannah hopped off of the stage.

"Is that everyone?" Will asked. "Well, I'm looking at the six new members of the New Directions!"

**A/N: Don't worry! If your character isn't in ND yet, they will be soon.**

**Review?**


	2. 01x02: The Boy Band

**LIST OF CHARACTERS:**

**1) Hannah Gay  
****2) Cody Howard  
****3) Dawn-Mae Boston  
****4) Cortney Presley  
****5) Michael Moore  
****6) Caleb Avery  
****7) Oliver Henson  
****8) Bailey Flynn  
****9) Jordana Hewitt  
****10) James Creys  
****11) Theodore Lane (Teddy/Theo)  
****12) Walter "Wally" Robinson  
****13) Elle Keller  
****14) Latisha Sanchez  
****15) Lorhin Athon  
****16) Spencer Diamond  
****17) Neal Peterson**

**Which leaves my count at…9 guys and 8 girls. Sexualities taken into measure, it's more or less even. Of course, if a striking character is entered and catches my eye I will add them. Whoo. That's a lot of characters. I wanted different dynamics and personalities in this Glee club…so this is what you guys get. **

**Enjoy the second episode/chapter! A week has elapsed between each chapter/episode, okay guys?**

_**(Spoiler! Here is a list of songs used in the chapter. As they come up, listen to them on YouTube as they are being sung. It adds to your reading and makes it easier to picture! These are in the exact order they appear.**_

_**List of songs used in chapter:**_

_**50 Ways To Say Goodbye- Train**_

_**When You Looking Like That- Westlife**_

_**One Love- Blue**_

_**Tell Me A Lie- One Direction**_

_**I Want You Back- NSYNC **_

_**Larger Than Life and I Want It That Way- Backstreet Boys)**_

* * *

01x02: The Boy Band

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said confidently. "I have a feeling that this year will be better than the others."

"You mean the years that Glee epically failed?" Hannah monotoned, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag, walking (late again!) into Glee. Her outfit today consisted of a short sundress, but paired with a baggy sweater and boots. She looked confused about her seasons, but everyone had learned by now to not question her fashion sense.

"Yes…those years…" Will deadpanned. "Well…I was thinking we needed to do some recruitment!"

"Why?" Cody asked, crossing his skinny jean clad legs. "I mean, isn't my talent enough to carry us through the year without more members?"

Jordana and James, who were fast friends, began snickering, but Will hushed them.

"To compete we need at least 12 members. If we want to be successful, we have to compete," Will explained. Oliver grinned. Competition was something he could get into.

Bailey raised her hand. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, as you know, the annual back-to-school assembly is Friday afternoon…" Will said, hoping they'd catch his drift. Everyone looked confusedly at him. He sighed. "I was thinking we could perform a musical number to get people pumped for Glee club! What are you kids into nowadays?"

"Fascist governments?" Hannah said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"…no…" Will said, "What kind of music are you kids into?"

"Boy bands, of course!" Cody grinned. "One Direction is a worldwide phenom, and the JoBros are making a huge comeback, not to mention the boy bands of days past, like N-Sync and the Backstreet Boys."

Jordana made a gagging motion and James fist-bumped her.

"I hate boy bands," Hannah said irritably. "They are a representation of everything wrong in our world."

Bailey smiled and looked to Oliver. "If it helps out Glee club, I'm all for it. Come on guys, if it'll help out Glee club, then we should try it. What do you have to lose?"

"Our reputations?" James mentioned. "Dude, no one is going to take me seriously if I get up there singing some lame One Direction song."

"No one takes you seriously anyway, James," Cody said haughtily.

James laughed and said, "Fine, I'll sing the One Direction song. Whatever."

Jordana groaned and put her head in her hands. "What did I sign up for?" She watched as Mr. Schue wrote 'Boy Bands' on the whiteboard, and she met eyes with Hannah. Hannah rolled her eyes and Jordana grinned. Finally, someone agreed with her that this was a stupid idea.

**Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy…**

The bell rang with a resounding BRRIIINNNGG and Michael stood up to go to his next class. Why would all freshman be required to take German 1? Seriously? When was that ever needed?

He was on his way to the obscure class when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ah, the ever elusive Caleb Avery. He was showing a rare grin and his Dalton tie was crooked. "What's up freshman?"

"Going to class…" Michael said. What else would be up?

"Hmm…" Caleb said mysteriously. His hair was styled like Justin Beiber's, sticking up in the front and everything. His hazel eyes were deep and calculating. Michael felt himself blush as Caleb grabbed his arm and said, "What about Warbler practice? Heading to that?"

"Don't I have to audition first?" Michael asked.

"So you admit you're going to audition," Caleb grinned.

"Well, no, but…"

"Come on! You should!" Caleb smiled. "Follow me and I'll show you what you're missing out on."

"But what about German?" Michael's question died as Caleb pulled him through the blazer-clad crowd and into the senior commons. When he got there, Caleb went to join the group of guys standing by the window. Upon arriving, the Warblers burst into the opening notes of a Train song.

Caleb grinned and sang out,

"_My heart is paralyzed  
My head was oversized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good…"_

Michael had to admit that Caleb's baritone voice was fantastic. The Warblers got silent as he sang a capella,

"_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntan  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say goodbye…" _

Caleb grinned and belted out, making eye contact with Michael every so often,

_"My pride still feels the sting  
You were my everything  
Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)  
She'll think I'm Superman  
Not super minivan  
How could you leave on Yom Kippur?"_

Caleb looked mischievously at Michael before singing out,

_"That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
__She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say goodbye…"_

Michael began dancing along indiscreetly as Caleb merged into the bridge,

_"I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
__I wanna be the one you're dying to  
Love... but you don't want to  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say…"_

He laughed before belting,

_"She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntan  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies…"_

Behind him, the Warblers were doing a quick two step.

_"She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say goodbye!"_

He finished off strong and all of the Dalton guys in attendance clapped manically. Caleb, after receiving a few pats on the back, marched over to Michael and asked, "So what did you think?"

Micheal grinned and said, "You're amazing." Then he blushed, because wow, obvious much? Caleb grinned though and checked his Rolex.

"You still have a minute to get German, freshman," he winked, before patting him on the back so hard Michael nearly went flying. His bright blonde hair was messy and he had flyaways by the time he made it to German, his face still burning.

**Back at McKinley**

"Peterson! Pass it!" Coach Beiste yelled at the talented player. Sure enough, he followed the instructions and led to the team to an imaginary victory. Peterson was a good guy. Always listening to the coaches and refs, and Coach Beiste knew she made a good choice in making him captain. Peterson and Lane fist bumped.

"Dude, our team is awesome this year," Neal Peterson grinned at his best friend, Theo Lane. Theo, flipping his silky black hair, nodded.

"Of course, we could be better if Coach made me captain, but whatever."

Neal tensed but let the comment go. Theo was a jerk, everyone knew it, but as his best friend Neal was the one to put up with his comments every day. Sometimes Theo could be cool, but not often.

"Yeah…" Neal said awkwardly as the two made their way to the locker room to get changed.

"So, you coming to my party Friday night?" Theo asked, already imagining all of the girls. And beer. But mostly the girls.

"Yeah man, I think so," Neal said. As much as he disliked Theo's attitude, he threw awesome parties.

"Awesome," Theo grinned. "I've already arranged for somebody to bring the booze."

"Best part of partying," Neal said, although he didn't really like alcohol all that much. It was okay, he guessed. He could have just as much fun playing football.

"Too bad we're stuck going to that stupid assembly…" Theo muttered. "Hopefully the stupid Glee club won't perform."

"Yeah!" Neal laughed.

"Haha, what losers."

"What's with you an Latisha?" Neal asked, curious. Theo wasn't into long-term. He was more of a hit-and-run guy.

"Nothing!" Theo laughed. "She's just another girl. I was going to end it off tonight."

"I think you should go ahead and do it," Neal admitted. "I mean she needs to know so she won't get hurt."

"She's a girl, she doesn't have feelings…" Theo grinned.

**Wednesday Afternoon, McKinley**

Elle was rolling down the hallway. Literally. Her wheelchair, however, didn't hide her bitchy attitude. As one of the school's biggest bitches, she and her best friend Latisha Sanchez (another bitch) ruled the school and in Latisha's case, the Cheerios. Her curled hair was hitting her middle back as she rolled over to see Latisha, the Latina looking awesome out of uniform.

"Coach is going to flip when she sees you in that," Elle said, referring to the tight black dress and leather jacket. She looked damn fine, if she said so herself.

"Oh whatever," Latisha said, applying some more lip gloss. "I was going to meet Theo tonight for an impromptu date or something. I think he just wants sex, but you know, whatever."

"Right…" Elle smiled. She wasn't a Cheerio but she was still one of the most popular girls in the school.

Latisha's phone buzzed and she glanced at it. "What?" She said, sounding pissed.

"What's going on?" Elle asked, trying to look at the phone.

"He just broke up with me…" Latisha said through gritted teeth. "I knew having sex with him was a bad idea."

"It's okay," Elle reassured. "Plenty of other guys want that ass too."

Latisha smiled and put her phone back in her purse. "You're right. Who needs him anyway?"

Elle smiled and grabbed Latisha's hand. "Good."

From afar, Theo was watching the two with a curious look on his face. He glared and in his head, a scene played out…

Upbeat music started up and Theo opened up his locker. He sang to himself,

"_She's a 5 foot 10 in __catsuit__ and bambi eyes  
Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine  
I should have know I was wrong  
When I left her for a life in pity  
But they say you never miss the water until it's gone…"_

He slammed his locker and belted,

_"Guess I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?"_

Theo cursed to himself and sang,

_"She's all dressed up for __glamour__ and rock and roll  
Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place  
If only I could take control  
But she is out of my reach forever  
And just a week ago she lied next to me  
It's so ironic how I had to lose just  
To see that I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight…"_

He began dancing down the hall, singing out,

_"__How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?"_

He stopped for a moment and sang,

_"I don't wanna forget you  
I don't even wanna try  
How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that?"_

He resumed dancing and finished off,

"_How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?"_

He shook his head and returned back to reality. He didn't regret breaking it off, and he definitely didn't sing. Why was he thinking about it then?

* * *

"So…boy bands?" Bailey asked Oliver.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "I'm not sure what song I'll be singing."

"Me neither…" Bailey said. "Maybe we could sing together?" She asked hopefully.

"Nah…" He said. "I think all of us Glee guys are going to be singing something. I know something really catchy we could do."

"Okay…" Bailey said, disappointed. She wasn't really keen on sitting with him anymore. She noticed Hannah sitting alone a little ways off. "I'm going to go sit with Hannah. She looks lonely."

"Okay!" Oliver said, motioning for James and Cody to come over towards him.

Bailey huffed in frustration. She stood, grabbed her tray and plopped down next to Hannah.

"What's up?" She asked.

Hannah looked at her as if she was an alien. "This wasn't in the star charts…" she muttered.

"Huh?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing."

"Right…" Bailey said. "So, what are you reading?" She asked, pointing to the thick book Hannah was buried in.

"It's a book about Russian government," Hannah said simply. "Stalin was a horrible man, did you know that?"

"Sure…" Bailey said, already feeling lost. "Do you play any sports?"

"Sports were organized in Ancient Rome, where people were publicly executed in the same place. Not a fan…" Hannah said.

"Are you sure?" Bailey asked.

"Ninety-five percent sure."

"Okay…" Bailey trailed off, her blonde hair falling in loose waves, a stark contrast to Hannah's messy braid, halfway falling down. Hannah's hazel eyes blinked curiously at her.

"Oh. You want to talk about boys," Hannah said, something so honest it made Bailey uncomfortable.

"I guess…"

"Are you and Oliver together?" Hannah asked, staring at him.

"Quit staring," Bailey hissed. "And no. Of course not."

"Oh. Good," Hannah said. "Because you aren't compatible."

"How do you know?" Bailey asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just do."

* * *

"Has anybody prepared something to sing at the assembly?" Mr. Schue asked. Cody glanced at Oliver and raised his hand.

"Yes, Cody?"

"As a leading man, I organized for the men of the group to sing a song. It's a classic," Cody said, flashing that smile again.

"Even though it was my idea," Oliver muttered.

James, Oliver, and Cody walked up to the piano, where a stereo rested. They pressed a button and a hip hip beat started playing.

"Yeah, alright…" Cody sang, turned around, going into his head voice.

"_It's kinda funny how life can change…" _James sang, turning around. His singing was mediocre but his dancing was phenomenal. _"Can flip 180 in a matter of days…"_

Oliver belted out,

"_Sometimes love works in mysterious ways  
One day you wake up gone without a trace  
I refused to give up  
I refused to give in  
You're my everything…"_

Cody sang out, adding unnecessary riffs,

"_I don't wanna give up  
I don't wanna give in, oh no  
Everybody sings…"_

Everyone belted out, dancing identically,

_"One love- for the mother's pride  
One love - for the times we cried  
One love - gotta stay alive  
I will survive  
One love - for the city streets  
One love - for the hip-hop __beats  
__One love, Oh I do believe  
One love is all we need!"_

James sang out,

_"Late at night I'm still wide awake  
Feel this is far more than I can take…"_

Cody sang out powerfully,

"_I thought my __heart__ could never break  
Now I know that's one big mistake  
__I refused to give up  
I refused to give in  
You're my everything…"_

Oliver took over and sang,

"_I don't wanna give up  
__I don't wanna give in  
__Everybody sing…"_

All three of the boys belted out, dancing improving as the song went on,

_"One love- for the mother's pride  
One love - for the times we cried  
One love - gotta stay alive  
I will survive  
__One love - for the city streets  
One love - for the hip-hop __beats  
__One love, Oh I do believe  
One love is all we need!"_

James grinned and sang out, _"Baby, just love me, love me, love me…"_

"_Baby, just hold me, hold me. hold me…" _Cody sang, winking.

"_Oh, love me, love me, love me, ooh…" _Oliver belted.

_"One love- for the mother's pride  
One love - for the times we cried  
One love - gotta stay alive  
__I will survive  
__One love - for the city streets  
One love - for the hip-hop __beats  
__One love, Oh I do believe  
One love is all we need!"_

They finished strong and Jordana and Bailey were clapping excitedly. Hannah was snapping with a smug look on her face. Will was taken aback.

"That was great you guys! Definitely a contender."

* * *

Hannah answered her phone that night with a quick, "What?"

"That's no way to greet your best friend," the voice from the phone quipped.

"Shut up, Caleb…" she groaned. "I thought we were past the best friend status?"

"What?" Caleb laughed. "Hannah, I always liked your humor. Seriously, I was going to tell you about this new guy-"

"New guy?" Hannah asked. Caleb had a fluid sexuality…and she was hopelessly in love with him.

"Yeah! He's so awesome. He's a year younger than you but-"

"I thought I was too young for you," Hannah deadpanned, feeling the urge to smoke. She'd never smoked a day in her life. But God she wanted to right now.

"Yeah but you're Hannah. You're kind of a screwed up mess, you never listen, you're you. But he…wow, he's amazing…"

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Really? He's that amazing?"

"Yes…" Caleb admitted. "But he's fourteen, and I'm sixteen, and that seems a little weird, doesn't it?"

"Sure," Hannah muttered. She paused. "Look, my dad is calling me. Talk to you later."

"But your dad-"

She hung up.

* * *

"I prepared something."

Will looked in surprise at his slacker of a Glee club member. She was wearing high-waisted wide leg jeans and a peasant top. She cleared her throat, and sang out,

"_Can't ever get it right_

_No matter how hard I try_

_And I've tried_

_Well I put up a good fight_

_But your words cut like knives_

_And I'm tired_

_As you break my heart again this time…"_

She belted out angrily,

"_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

_That I never listen, listen_

_Tell me you don't want my kiss_

_That you need your distance, distance_

_Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby_

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_

_Spare me what you think and_

_Tell me a lie…"_

She sang, before moving straight to the bridge.

"_Tell me a lie_

_Tell me a lie_

_Tell me a lie!"_

She closed her eyes and belted,

"_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

_That I never listen, listen_

_Tell me you don't want my kiss_

_That you need your distance, distance_

_Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby_

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_

_Spare me what you think and_

_Tell me a lie!"_

Hannah finished strong, with everyone wondering where that voice had come from. It wasn't her typical high, clear, jazzy voice. It was something a lot stronger. She didn't say anything, she just sat down.

Jordana was pissed. Now Hannah had even moved to the dark side. Boy bands weren't even that great anyway.

"I have an idea for the assembly," she heard herself say.

"Really?" James asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah…" her copper colored hair was pin-straight today and she flicked it over her shoulder. Pesky hair. "I was thinking we could do a mash-up of 'Larger Than Life' and 'I Want It That Way' by the Backstreet Boys. With all the dance moves and stuff."

Will grinned and clapped. "That's perfect! McKinley won't know what hit them!"

**Thursday Afternoon, Dalton**

"So, Michael," Caleb grinned. "Got a girlfriend?"

Michael gulped. Here we go. "Um…I'm not…into that…"

"Really?" He muttered. "Hmm. That's cool. Labels aren't my thing. For instance, I sleep with guys and I sleep with girls."

Michael felt his neck flush. How could Caleb be so open about things like that?

"Ah…" Michael just said. He was at a loss for words.

"Do you have any female friends?" Caleb asked. "Because my friend Hannah is really pissed at me."

"Girls are always pissed…" Michael muttered.

"Right you are my man," Caleb winked. "Let's go to English, okay?"

**Thursday Afternoon, McKinley**

"Why are you so upset with me?" Oliver asked. Bailey turned around, clutching her binder to her chest.

"Ever since we joined Glee, all you can talk about is Cody and James. I realize you need guy friends too but I've been your best friend since we were in the womb. We took our first gymnastics class together. You were there when…that happened. I know you're a gold medal winning gymnast but you've always been there for me," Bailey stated. "At least until you met James and Cody."

"I'm sorry, Bailey," Oliver tried. "I'll spend more time with you, I promise."

"Between your gymnastics career and your guy friends, you won't have time for me. Just forget it," Bailey said, turning away.

Oliver felt so lost. That is, until he got the idea.

* * *

When Bailey walked into Glee, all she saw was Hannah, Cody, Jordana, Oliver, and James, in that order, lined up by the piano. She raised an eyebrow and tried to say something but she was cut off by Oliver singing,

"_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed_

_So tell me what to do now_

_Cause I…"_

"_I!" _James sang.

"_I_!" Cody belted.

"_I!" _Jordana trilled.

"_I!" _Hannah sang.

All five of them in perfect harmony sang out to Bailey, "_I want you back!"_

As the four Gleeks behind him stepped back, Oliver belted out,

"_It's hard to say I'm sorry_

_It's hard to make the things I did undone_

_A lesson I've learned too well for sure_

_So don't hang up the phone now_

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do_

_I'm going crazy without you…"_

The five Gleeks harmonized perfectly and belted out,

"_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back!"_

The merged into the bridge, singing,

"_You're the one I want You're the one I need _

_Girl, what can I do _

_You're the one I want _

_You're the one I need_

_Tell me what can I do?"_

They sang the chorus again and the song was done. Bailey grinned at Oliver.

"Fine, yeah, okay, I'll be your friend again."

They hugged and Hannah glared.

"Seriously? I did this so you guys could be friends?" She frowned. "I'm out of here.

**Friday Afternoon, McKinley**

"Alright students," Figgins said. "It is now time for the assembly of the back-to-school. First up is Sue Sylvester with a speech on academic achievement."

Dawn-Mae wasn't really listening to the speech. Don't tell her parents. She was wondering about the Glee club. According to some of the cheerleaders (Cheerios?) they weren't very good, but Dawn liked to think that they might have some talent. She was kind of looking forward to it.

However, on the other side of the gym, where the jock and Cheerios were, Neal and Theo weren't.

"Glee is so lame…" Theo muttered.

"Yeah," Neal grinned.

A few rows down, Elle and Latisha were whispering to each other. Elle giggled loudly at something Latisha said and she got glared at.

In another section of the gym, the dance team was sitting, rolling their eyes.

"Ugh, how could we be forced to sit through this torture every year?" One of the dancers asked Lorhin. The blonde shrugged, but she was secretly listening.

A few rows above them, a skater was watching Sue, but not listening. Maybe this year the Glee club would be decent, he thought. Beside him, a cute guy in suspenders and a v-neck was smiling at Sue. He kind of liked her snaky attitude and funny one-liners. He didn't care much about the Glee club. The little voice in his head said, "Well maybe you do…"

"Alright, now the Glee losers will perform some sad excuse of a song and bore us to tears. Enjoy," Sue smirked, before sitting down and letting the curtains open.

The six members of New Directions stood with their backs facing the audience. The guys turned around, wearing green button-ups without a tie and jeans, though Cody opted for skinny jeans.

The three guys sang out,

"_Huh  
Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha, ha…"_

Dawn grinned. The Backstreet Boys!

_"I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light…"_

The boys began dancing together, all doing the same moves. Everyone was clapping to the beat, recognizing this song from their childhoods.

_"All you people can't you see, can't you see  
__How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life!"_

The tempo changed slightly and the girls turned around, each wearing variations of the boy's outfits. Hannah chose a pair of high-waisted linen shorts, Jordana opted for loose jeans, and Bailey was in some light wash capris.

Bailey grinned and sang out a much faster version of the song,

"_Yeah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way!"_

Jordana grinned and belted out,

_"But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way!"_

The three girls sang in perfect harmony, dancing around the boys,

_"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way!"_

The boys stepped out in front of the girls and sang,

"_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life!"_

All of the members finished off with a belted out, _'I want it that way!"_

Everyone clapped and Dawn grinned. Glee club so didn't suck.

"Man, I loved The Backstreet Boys when I was a kid!" Neal whispered to Theo, who nodded.

"Yeah, who didn't?"

"Glee club might not be so bad…" Neal tried.

"You're right man. You're right."

Meanwhile, Lorhin was going over the options in her head. She loved dance team, but did she have time for Glee too? That was it. She was going for it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our four newest members, Lorhin Althon, Dawn-Mae Boston, Neal Peterson, and Theo Lane!"

Bailey's smile was ear to ear. "See you guys? Now we only need two more members!"

"You were right," Hannah admitted with a rare smile on her face. Her outfit today consisted of a maxi dress and fringed leather vest.

"Well, one thing is for sure-" Oliver started, but was interrupted by Cody walking up to Neal.

"Hello, my name is Cody, nice to meet you," he winked, holding a hand for him to shake.

"You…too…dude…" he said, feeling awkward. This kid creeped him out. He ran a hand through his light brown (almost blonde hair) and narrowed his blue eyes at Theo, who was checking out Jordana from across the room. "Hey baby, you make basketball shorts look damn fine!"

"Get lost," she deadpanned. Lorhin and Dawn sat on the front row beside Bailey, and Theo and Neal sat beside James.

"Well guys, guess we have one thing to do…plan for Sectionals! Once kids see how cool we are, we'll have dozens of people flocking to the Glee club! Now I had a number in mind…" he began passing out sheet music. "From the top!"

* * *

**Long chapter is long. Review? **


	3. 01x03: Kiss

**Heyo guys! Haha, sorry this chapter is day late. School starts back super duper soon for me so I have stuff to do. :P Anyway, here is the list of songs for the chapter:**

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Taylor Swift**

**A Little Bit Stronger, Sara Evans**

**Criminal, Britney Spears**

**Remind Me, Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood**

**Don't You Wanna Stay, Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson**

**Country Girl (Shake It For Me), Luke Bryan**

**I bet you know what this week is! J**

**Enjoy! And it takes hours to write a good chapter, but only seconds to drop a review!**

* * *

01x03: Kiss

_"I remember when we broke up_

_First time, saying this is it, I've had enough_

_Cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space_

_What?"_

Latisha sang out in the middle of Cheerios practice. Of course, catching on to the vibe, the other Cheerios began dancing in synch to the song behind her, as Latisha tumbled and flipped angrily.

_"Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Ooh_

_We called it off again last night_

_And ooh_

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you…"_

Latisha did a roundoff and belted,

_"We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_Like…ever."_

All of the Cheerios paused in place as Latisha sang out, her curled high pony swaying from her momentum,

_"I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say_

_Never say never…"_

Latisha frowned and resumed the routine, singing out,

_""We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_Like…ever."_

* * *

Hannah was swaying to nonexistent music when she walked into Glee that day. From her cowboy boots to the ankle-length skirt she had on, she looked like a farm girl. "What's up," she said boredly, and Will rolled his eyes at her expected lateness.

"We're discussing Sectionals. Sit down so you can get the information," he said irritably. Hannah shrugged and took a seat beside Neal, who was listening intently.

"The theme for Sectionals this year is 'roots'," Will began. "What do you guys think of when you hear that?"

"Our families and stuff," Neal said.

"Trees," Hannah deadpanned. "We could sing Circle of Life."

"I think about country music," Lorhin smiled, looking to Dawn, who nodded.

"I'm an expert in that!" She winked, her Southern accent obvious.

Will grinned. "Excellent. The judges only gave us that, so it's up to interpretation."

Theo raised his hand.

"Yes, Theo?"

"If we're singing country music this week, does that mean we'll be singing it at Sectionals?"

"We'll just have to see what you guys come up with," Will smiled.

* * *

"We're singing country music this week," Hannah groaned into the phone, watching the football team practice uninterestedly. She didn't have a ride home, so now it came down to waiting for her mom to come get her. She figured she might as well watch practice.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Caleb asked, and Hannah could hear conversation behind him.

"What's going on?" Hannah wondered.

"Oh, some of the guys are just playing Truth or Dare in my dorm room," he winked, even though she couldn't see him.

"Oh…" She deadpanned, staring blankly ahead. "Having fun?"

"Well until I got your call I was," Caleb said bluntly.

"I didn't realize you felt obligated to answer my calls," Hannah snapped at her oldest friend.

"Just in case it's important I answer," Caleb said. "Especially since-"

"Look, Caleb," Hannah interrupted. "Just go back to your stupid party or whatever. They'll miss you more than I will." She hung up and put her phone bag into her messenger bag.

She refused to let herself feel betrayed.

_"Woke up late today and_  
_I still feel the sting of pain_  
_But I brushed my teeth anyway_  
_I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face_  
_I got a little bit stronger…"_

She sang softly, watching disinterestedly as Neal scored another fabulous touchdown. Hannah brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sang,

_"Riding in the car to work_  
_Trying to ignore the hurt_  
_So I turned on the radio_  
_Stupid song made me think of you_  
_I listened to it for a minute_  
_But then I changed it_  
_I'm getting a little bit stronger_  
_Just a little bit stronger…"_

She increased volume and power, though no one could hear her because no one was there to.

_"And I'm done hoping_  
_That we could work it out_  
_I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_  
_Letting you drag my heart around_  
_And oh, I'm done thinking_  
_That you could ever change_  
_I know my heart will never be the same_  
_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay_  
_Even on my weakest days_  
_I'm a little bit stronger…"_

In the midst of her song, she didn't notice football practice ending and Neal approaching her on the bleachers. He smiled softly and began claping, scaring the living daylights out of Hannah. She jumped and quit singing.

"How long have you been there?" She demanded, standing and shouldering her bag.

"Long enough to hear you sing," he smiled. "You're really good. If you'd take more pride in your appearance you could be Glee club's leading woman."

"Not interested," she glared, trying to walk away from the jock. He grabbed her arm and forced her to listen to him.

"Hannah…" he started.

"Look, I don't want to hear your sympathies. Yes, everyone knows what happened, but there's no need to bring it up every time you see me."

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for what happened, even though I am," Neal began. "Just because your dad died doesn't mean that you can walk around acting like you don't care, because you do. I know you do."

Her throat was thick as she muttered, "You don't know me at all."

"Sing with me in Glee club," Neal tried.

"I don't do duets," Hannah said, turning around to face Neal.

"It's never too late to try anything new," Neal smiled half-heartedly.

"Fine. I'll sing some sappy country song with you," Hannah glared. "But it doesn't mean anything. I still don't like you and I still don't care."

"Fine," Neal conceded, raising his hands in the universal 'I surrender' gesture. "Have it your way."

Hannah turned around to leave and Neal watched her as she left.

**Dalton**

"Why'd she hang up on you?" Michael asked, walking with Caleb to his dorm after classes.

"I don't know! She's so pissed lately. I don't know how to talk to her anymore," Caleb said, taking a swig of the alcohol in his hands.

"Is that allowed on campus?" Michael asked nervously, looking around to make sure no one saw.

"Who cares?" Caleb snorted, taking another swig. "Hey, so when are you going to audition for the Warblers?"

"Not sure…" Michael said. By then they had reached Caleb's room. Caleb held the door for Michael and his face flushed.

"I was thinking of going out Friday night," Caleb said, stumbling around his room, looking for something. "Can you handle coming with me?"

"I guess…" Michael mumbled. "Are you going to the mall or the movies?"

Caleb laughed out loud as he apparently found what he was looking for. "I forget you're a freshman." He pulled out a small bag of what appeared to be some kind of plant. "Want some?"

"What is it?" Michael asked cautiously.

Caleb snorted and said plainly, "Weed."

Oh.

"N-no thanks…" Michael said. He knew something smelled off about the room. How did no one know about this?

"I got it from Joey," Caleb clarified.

"The floor monitor?" Michael said, dumbfounded. Caleb definitely wasn't the guy he thought he was. But for some reason Michael didn't want to stop being Caleb's friend. He some sort of charismatic magnetism that wouldn't let Michael go.

"Yeah, him," Caleb said as he began to smoke. Michael wasn't sure alcohol and weed was the best combination but he didn't say anything.

"I've got to do some…homework," Michael lied. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Caleb said.

Michael shut to door behind him and exhaled slowly, before whistling a tune and singing out,

_"He is a hustler, he's no good at all_  
_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_  
_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_  
_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_  
_I know you told me I should stay away…"_

Michael began walking back to his room, still singing.

_"I know you said he's just a dog astray_  
_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_Even I know this ain't smart…"_

His face crumpling, he sang out,

_"But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_This type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I'll be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy…"_

He opened his door, walked into his room, and slammed the door shut.

_"He is a villian of the devil's law_  
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_  
_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_  
_All I know_  
_Should let go_  
_But no_  
_Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart…"_

Michael looked helplessly out his window and belted,

_"But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_This type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I'll be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy…"_

He sunk onto his bed and sang softly,

_"And he's got my name_  
_Tattooed on his arm_  
_His lucky charm_  
_So I guess it's okay_  
_He's with me_  
_And I hear people talk_  
_Trying to make remarks_  
_Keep us apart_  
_But I don't even hear_  
_I don't care…"_

He whistled the intro again before singing out,

_"But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_This type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I'll be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy_  
_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_This type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I'll be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy…"_

* * *

Lorhin looked to Dawn expectantly. "Do you have any ideas for country songs?"

"None that are really relevant…" she admitted, glancing at Miss Howard again.

Lorhin noticed and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Right. So…do you like any guys?"

"Guys?" Dawn asked, eyes widening. "Er…no…not really."

"Okay," Lorhin said. How unusual…a fourteen year old girl who isn't boy crazy. "Well, you know how Theo broke up with Latisha? Do you think I would have a chance with him?"

"You're pretty enough!" Dawn blurted. But it was true. Lorhin's blonde hair was always delicately curled and it hit her shoulder blades. Her big blue eyes batted incredulously and she snorted.

"Whatever," she grinned. Modest, too. "Anyway, I have dance practice right after Glee. I wonder how long it will take…"

They were walking to Glee when a guy on a skateboard came crashing into Lorhin, knocking her flat on her back.

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn said, helping them both up. Lorhin was checking for injuries when the skateboard guy stood and apologized.

"Sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going…" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lorhin rolled her eyes but said, "It's fine, it's fine. No bruises, no blood…"

"I'm Spencer," he said, sticking out his hand.

She shook it firmly and said, "Lorhin. Well I have to go to Glee now, so if you'll excuse me…" Lorhin stepped around him and she and Dawn made their way to the choir room. Spencer grinned to himself, and shook his head, before skating on down the hallway.

* * *

"I believe we have a performance today?" Will asked, and when Neal and Hannah stood, curious murmurs took off around the classroom.

"We know who he's banging on the weekends," Jordana muttered to James, who snickered.

"Are they together?" Lorhin asked Dawn.

However, they ignored the whispers. Neal cleared his throat and sang out as the twangy guitar started,

_"We didn't care if people stared_  
_We'd make out in crowd somewhere_  
_Somebody would tell us to get a room_  
_It's hard to believe that was me and you…"_

His voice was suited to the song, even without a twang. Jordana noticed the lyrics and whispered "Told you," to James.

Neal ignored it and kept on singing,

_"Now we keep saying that we're okay_  
_But I don't wanna settle for good not great_  
_I miss the way it felt back then_  
_I wanna feel that way again…"_

He belted out, looking at Hannah,

_"It's been so long, bet you forget_  
_The way I used to kiss your neck…"_

"_Remind me_," Hannah trilled sweetly, in the middle part of her range, "_Remind me_."

_"So on fire, so in love_  
_Way back when we couldn't get enough…"_

"_Remind me_," Hannah smiled, "_Remind me_." She took a deep breath and sang out, "_Remember the airport, dropping me off, we were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop…"_

_"I felt bad because you missed your flight…"_ Neal belted.

The two harmonized, _"But that meant we had one more night!"_

Hannah sang out boldly, _"Do you remember how it used to be? We turned out the lights and we didn't just sleep…"_

Neal smiled and sang, _"Remind me, baby remind me!"_

Hannah belted, "_Ohhhh, so on fire, so in love, that look in your eyes I miss so much!"_

"_Remind me_," Neal smiled, taking Hannah's hand. Hannah, who was taken aback, just went with it. _"Baby remind me!" _Neal finished.

_"I wanna feel that way…"_ Neal sang.

_"Yeah I wanna hold you close…"_ Hannah belted.

_"Oh if you still love me, don't just assume I know!"_ They harmonized.

Hannah sang with everything in her, _"Oh baby, remind me…remind me! Yeah…oh!"_ She grinned and continued, _"Do you remember the way it felt?"_

"_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?"_ Neal smiled and sang.

_"Remind me…"_ Hannah sang.

_"Yeah, remind me,"_ Neal belted.

_"All those things you used to do that made me fall in love with you,"_ Hannah sang, as the two circled around each other, maintaining eye contact. "_Remind me, oh baby, remind me."_

_"Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt, all those mornings I was late for work_," Neal sang out. "_Remind me…"_

They harmonized, finishing the song off, "_Oh baby remind me…"_

They stood there for a minute, looking at each other. It became awkward, and Neal blushed and looked away. Hannah remained indifferent.

Will was in awe. Their voices went together as well as Kurt and Blaine's, back in the good ole days. He clapped slowly, and the Glee club joined. They smiled modestly and went to sit back down.

"I think we may have our opening number for Sectionals," Will said honestly. Lorhin grinned and whispered to Dawn, "I ship it. I ship it so hard."

* * *

**Dalton**

Michael grinned and looked at Caleb, who was laughing his butt off. Turns out he really didn't have to worry. The Warblers threw a party that Friday night, so they decided to stay on campus and go to it. And Michael had to admit it was pretty fun. Spontaneous bouts of singing and dancing happened frequently, which had Michael rolling.

Now, however, Caleb was walking Michael back to his dorm. That seemed kind of like a date-y thing to do, am I right? So, of course, Michael's stomach was filled with butterflies.

Upon reaching the dorm, Caleb grinned and said to Michael, "I've had an awesome time tonight." And Michael knew he was being sincere, because he didn't have any alcohol.

"Me too," he muttered, trying to go into his room. But Caleb leaned down and pecked him on the lips. Michael flushed. His first kiss. Just like that. Gaining thirty seconds of intense courage, he reached up and kissed him a little longer.

Caleb looked surprised, but in true Warbler fashion, began to sing,

_"I really hate to let this moment go_  
_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_  
_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this…"_

He looked at Michael and sang out timidly,

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?"_

Michael bit his lip and looked down. He sang to Caleb,

_"Let's take it slow, I don't want to move too fast_  
_I don't want to make love, just wanna make love last_  
_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye!"_

They harmonized perfectly,

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?"_

They smiled at each other, and Michael said quietly, "Not yet."

"Okay," Caleb said, smiling at the younger boy. He hugged him tightly and made his way back to his dorm.

Michael grinned and proceeded to dance around his room.

* * *

"Does anyone else have a country song they'd like to sing at Sectionals?"

Cody looked at Theo and grinned. The two stood. Theo, in his deep voice, sang out, "Hey girl…go on now!"

The twangy guitar started up at an upbeat pace and Theo belted out, gyrating inappropriately,

_"You know you've got everybody looking_  
_Got a little boom in my big truck_  
_Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_  
_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_  
_Gonna watch you make me fall in love…"_

Cody grinned and sassily took over, his gray skinny jeans and pink bowtie making him singing the song ridiculous,

_"Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor_  
_Up on the tool box, it don't matter_  
_Down on the tailgate_  
_Boy I can't wait_  
_To watch you do your thing!"_

Dawn, knowing the song, hopped up with Lorhin and began dancing as the two boys sang,

_"Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonk_  
_For the rednecks rocking till the break of dawn_  
_The DJ spinning that country song_  
_Come on, come on, come on…"_

Cody and Theo sang out,

_"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_  
_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_  
_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_  
_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl!"_

Lorhin grinned and harmonized with Theo,

_"Aw, country girl, shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me…_  
_Aw, country girl shake it for me_  
_Girl, shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me…"_

Theo winked, and James stood up and joined in by singing,

_"Somebody's sweet little farmer child_  
_With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild_  
_Ponytail and a pretty smile_  
_Rope me in from country mile_  
_So come on over here and get in my arms_  
_Spin me around this big ole barn_  
_Tangle me up like grandma's yarn_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Oliver grinned and hopped up, dancing funnily and singing,

_"Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonk_  
_For the rednecks rocking till the break of dawn_  
_The DJ spinning that country song_  
_Come on, come on, come on…"_

Lorhin and Theo harmonized,

_"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_  
_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_  
_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_  
_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl!"_

The whole Glee club joined in, dancing and belting out,

_"Aw, country girl, shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me…_  
_Aw, country girl shake it for me_  
_Girl, shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me…"_

Dawn smiled and sang out by herself, _"Now dance like a dandelion…"_

_"In the wind on the hill underneath the pines…"_ Bailey grinned.

_"Yeah move like the river flows…"_ Jordana sang.

_"Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes…"_ Hannah trilled.

_"All I wanna do is get to holding you, and get to knowing you, and get to showing you, and get to loving you, before the night is through, baby you know what to do…"_ Neal belted out, looking at Hannah.

Cody grinned and sang,

_"Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonk_  
_For the rednecks rocking till the break of dawn_  
_The DJ spinning that country song_  
_Come on, come on, come on…"_

All of the guys belted out in unison,

_"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_  
_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_  
_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_  
_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl!"_

The whole Glee club belted out,

_"Aw, country girl, shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me…_  
_Aw, country girl shake it for me_  
_Girl, shake it for me_  
_Girl shake it for me…"_

They finished off strong and laughed, high fiving each other. Will clapped excitedly.

"I think we've found another song for Sectionals!"

**A/N: What did you think about this chapter? Who is your favorite character so far? Please review?**


	4. Note

Quick note! Deleted first chapter (form). Now I am filling the space. This is all. :)


	5. 01x04: Anything Can Happen

**Hey y'all! I'm sorry the update is late! I've had some serious family/friend problems. My best friend's mom passed away and now my grandmother has a brain tumor. It's been a rough first week for me! **

**Fun fact: I'm a tenth grader.**

**Anyway, here is this chapter's play list.**

**She's So Mean, Matchbox Twenty**

**Half of My Heart, John Mayer ft. Taylor Swift**

**I Hope I Get It from A Chorus Line**

**Anything Can Happen, Ellie Goulding**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

01x04: Anything Can Happen

Theo yawned and looked around his fifth period class. He was bored out of his mind. He wasn't interested in history. Like at all. He didn't care. So he began scanning the familiar faces for someone interesting to bother.

He found one- some girl was listening to her iPod in the back. Cortney or something. She was bobbing her head and not paying attention to history- much like Theo.

He grinned and winked at her.

She was taken aback but she rolled her eyes. She continued listening to her music. Theo wasn't going to back down, though- he began throwing paper wads at her. She didn't look at him.

Theo frowned. This was irritating. And unusual. Normally she'd be falling at his feet. He spent all class period trying to get her attention. And nothing. After class he cornered her in the hallway.

"Well hey there," he smiled, and flipped his hair.

She rolled her eyes. "Please quit breathing my air."

Theo glared. "No one ever says no to me," he said, unable to foresee this actually happening.

"Really?" Cortney asked, trying to walk away, but Theo followed me.

The blonde streak in her black hair made her pale complexion look even paler and she glared through heavy eye make up. "I thought I got the message across that I didn't want to talk to you."

"But no girl ever says no to me," Theo said, dumbfounded. Cortney raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She smirked, before sauntering away like she owned the place. He watched her as she watched, before singing out,

"_I know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time_

_Cause she's fine_

_But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess_

_Make you so blind_

_But you don't mind…"_

He leaned against the lockers.

"_Cause she's an uptown, get around_

_Anything goes girl, girl_

_She's a hardcore_

_Candy store, give me some more girl_

_Girl…"_

He slammed a fist on the lockers, singing out,

"_She'll make you take her to the clubs_

_But then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends_

_And all your clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched_

_She's like a one way ticket cause you can't come back!"_

Theo groaned and belted out, scanning her body up and down,

"_Saying yeah, you want her_

_But she's so mean!"_

Cody walked up, and sensing the song, sang back-up,

"_You'll never let her_

_Why don't you let her go?"_

Theo sang,

"_Hey, you want her_

_But she's so mean!"_

Cody shook his head and belted,

"_You'll never let her go_

_Why won't you let her go?"_

He went straight to singing out,

"_She's got a wicked sense of humor_

_Can't believe what she says_

_She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head_

_And all you want is just to hold her_

_But she don't go for that_

_She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back!"_

Theo belted, walking angrily down the hallway,

"_Saying yeah, you want her, but she's so mean!"_

"_You'll never let her go," _Cody trilled, _"Why won't you let her go?"_

"_Yeah, you want her, but she's so mean!"_

"_You'll never let her go, why won't you let her go?"_

* * *

"I need a ride," Hannah said to the football player who was on his way into the locker room from practice.

He scratched his head and looked at his dirtied appearance, pads and helmet still on. "Er, I guess…" Neal said, looking at the blank-faced girl. "To where?"

"Dalton Academy in Westerville," she monotoned.

"That's kind of far away," he reasoned.

"You just need to drop me off," Hannah countered. She made the most serious expression she could and Neal laughed, because emotion seemed out of place on her pale face.

"Sure," he grinned. "Let me get changed. You come with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize we were to that point yet…"

Neal realized his mistake and face palmed, "Sorry! You can just…wait outside of the locker room…"

"Okay," Hannah shrugged. Neal grinned and walked inside to change. He was met with a weird look from Theo.

"What?" Neal asked.

"First you sing a duet with her," he deadpanned, "and now you are driving her places?"

"She's not getting her license till next month," Neal explained.

Theo groaned, "And now you know random, pointless facts about her! Geez, man, get a grip. We are the top guys at this school. We date cheerleaders, not weird hippies."

"Well, maybe I want to be different," Neal reasoned. "No, she isn't a cheerleader. But, you have to admit she is very pretty in her own way." Neal began changing out of his uniform to shower. He doused off quickly (and made himself smell a little better). When he was out, he was once again met with Theo, a towel around his waist.

"Yes, if you like homeless people," Theo smirked. "Dude, you're going soft. You need to toughen up if you want to be Homecoming King."

Neal stared blankly ahead and opened his locker. "Maybe that's not what I want anymore." He placed his helmet and pads in it.

"Just because Hannah is anti-establishment doesn't mean you have to be, too," Theo said through gritted teeth. "Fix yourself."

Neal shut his locker and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. He stumbled out of the locker room, his hair still wet from the shower. Hannah was leaning against the wall, doing something on her phone.

"Hey," she started, "Ready to go?"

"Shouldn't I ask that?" He grinned, walking beside her to the parking lot.

"Guess not," she said.

They reached his car and climbed in. He turned on the radio. For a little while it was silent.

"Do you have the directions to Dalton?" Hannah asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Neal said, "I know where it is."

"Oh," she said. The radio turned to a John Mayer song. Neal smiled and began humming it, before eventually singing and turning down the radio,

"_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been…"_

Hannah briefly glanced at him.

Neal tried again,

"_Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing_

_Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring…"_

She was still looking out the window. He belted out to her,

"_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That I can't keep loving you_

_Oh, with half of my heart…"_

Hannah looked over and smiled, before taking over in her soft, lilting voice,

"_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_

_I made a plan, stay the girl who can only love herself_

_Lonely was the song I sang, till the day you came_

_Showing me another way and all that my love can bring…"_

They sang together in melodious harmony,

"_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That I can't keep loving you_

_Oh, with half of my heart_

_With half of my heart…"_

Hannah smiled a rare smile that lit up her pretty face, and listened as Neal sang,

"_Your faith, is strong_

_But I can only fall short for so long_

_Down the road, later on_

_You will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart…"_

"_But I can't stop loving you…" _Neal sang honestly.

"_I can't stop loving you!" _Hannah trilled, smiling, her nose crinkling.

"_But I can't stop loving you," _Neal sang again.

"_I can't stop loving you!" _Hannah belted.

They joined together to sing in harmony,

"_I can't stop loving you_

_With half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_Oh half of my heart…"_

Neal sang alone,

"_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_

_Half of my heart's got you_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That half of my heart won't do_

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_

_And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything…"_

Hannah joined in to sing,

"_Half of my heart_

_Oh, half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_Oh, half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_Oh, half of my heart…"_

They pulled up to the gates of Dalton Academy. Hannah thanked him for the ride before hopping out of the car. Neal rolled down the window, "Why here?"

She rushed back over. "My mom is working all night, so I'm staying here with Caleb. The headmaster knows. I have a code and everything," she smiled, before quickly pecking Neal on the cheek. "Thanks again!"

* * *

"Alright you guys!" Mr. Schue said walking into Glee the next day. "I have the greatest idea ever! We are going to do…a musical!"

Dawn and Lorhin grinned, and Bailey and Oliver looked pleased. Cody raised his hand immediately.

"As the only male in the club who can play a convincing leading man, I am auditioning for that role," he said, before putting his well-manicured hands back into his lap.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said. "I like the enthusiasm. But first, we're going to go through acting boot camp!"

Groans sounded across the room.

"I have decided the musical will be Hello Dolly!," he said, and Lorhin's face lit up.

"I've always wanted to act in that musical!" She grinned.

"Awesome! Now, line up."

All of the Glee club members lined up, and Will said, "The part of being a good actor is picking up on things quickly…so first, we dance." He snapped and said, "Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch," while demonstrating. They gulped and attempted it.

"_Again, step, kick, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch! Again, step, kick, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch! Again, step, kick, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch_!" Seeing the decent attempts, he sang out, "_Right, that connects with turn, turn, out, in, touch, step, step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch_!"

Seeing their faces, he continued quickly, "_Got it? Going on, and turn, turn, touch, down, back, step, pivot, step, walk, walk, walk. Right, let's do the whole combination, facing away from me. From the top! A-5-6-7-8_!"

After repeating the difficult routine, they looked to each other, and Lorhin stepped forward, singing nervously,

"_God I hope I get it!_

_I hope I get it!_

_How many people does he need?"_

Stepping back as Cody stepped forward, Cody belted,

"_God I hope I get it!_

_I hope I get it!_

_How many boys, how many girls?"_

Dawn stepped out and sang,

"_Look at all the people_

_At all the people!"_

James stepped forward, belting,

"_How many people does he need?_

_How many boys?_

_How many girls?_

_How many people does he…"_

Jordana stepped out, and surprising everyone, belted,

"_I really need this part_

_Please, God, I need this part_

_I've got to get this part!"_

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said, "Let's do it again. _A-1-2-3-4-5-6_!"

They attempted to perform the complicated dance moves again, James and Lorhin the only ones really getting them. Of course, before Hannah tripped over her long skirt and belted out,

"_God I really blew it!_

_I really blew it!_

_How could I do a thing like that?"_

Neal stepped out, singing, "_Now I'll never make it! I'll never make it!"_

In perfect harmony, Bailey and Oliver sang,

"_He doesn't like the way I look_

_He doesn't like the way I dance_

_He doesn't like the way I…"_

They tried doing the dance again, over and over, before they perfectly mastered it. Mr. Schue grinned. They smiled and belted out together,

"_God I think I've got it!_

_I think I've got it!_

_I knew he liked me all the time!_

_Still it isn't over, it isn't over_

_I gotta imagine what he wants!_

_I hope I get it!_

_I hope I get it!_

_I've come so far, and even so, it could be yes, could be no!_

_How many people does he?_

_I really need this part_

_God I need this part_

_I've got to get this part!"_

Mr. Schue clapped and grinned. "Now you're looking like actors!"

* * *

"The list is posted today!" Neal said excitedly to Hannah.

She grinned slightly before resuming her typical expression. "I really hope I don't get a part."

"Why?" He winked. "You'd be a fantastic Dolly!"

"I don't act," Hannah deadpanned.

"You act like you don't care everyday," Neal pointed out.

"That's completely different," she muttered. They approached the Glee room, where everyone was tense.

"God, I hope I got it…" Lorhin muttered.

They began humming, and Lorhin belted out,

"_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide…"_

Dawn stood and sang as Mr. Schue posted the list.

"_We held our breath_

_To see our names written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

_Since we found out_

_Since we found out…"_

Hannah stood and belted in her clear, high voice, as Lorhin sang the lower part,

"_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could…"_

Neal stood and sighed, singing out,

"_After the war, we said we'd fight together_

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do…"_

Cody stood and sang,

"_Letting darkness grow_

_As if we need its palette_

_And we need its color_

_But now I've seen it through_

_And now I know the truth…"_

All of the Glee club belted out,

"_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could…"_

They each made the slow walk up to the list. Everyone took a look at it, before reaching Lorhin, who closed her eyes and sang,

"_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_

_I'll give you everything you need, oh_

_I'll give you everything you need_

_But I don't think I need you_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_Ohh!"_

She opened her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Definitely a short, filler chapter. But I have homework you guys! And jamboree game is tomorrow. Just be glad I updated. **

**What is your favorite potential pairing? Lemme know in a review!**


	6. 01x05: British Invasion

**Roll tide roll! Hey y'all, Alabama is playing Michigan tonight, so I'm super pumped. I'm a hardcore Alabama fan. Haha! My life is currently crazy so I'm glad I can type this whilst watching football. Enjoy!**

**Songs Used:**  
**My Heart Skips A Beat, Olly Murs**  
**Taken (One Direction)/Want U Back (Cher Lloyd)**  
**Wings, Little Mix**  
**Up All Night, One Direction**  
**Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran**

**Yes, it's British Invasion!**

* * *

01x05: British Invasion

* * *

**_THE CAST:_**

**_Dolly Levi: Lorhin_**  
**_Horace Vandergelder: Theo_**  
**_Cornelius: Neal_**  
**_Barnaby: Cody_**  
**_Irene: Dawn_**  
**_Minnie Fay: Hannah_**  
**_Ambrose: Oliver_**  
**_Ermengarde: Bailey_**  
**_Extras: Jordana, James_**

Lorhin grinned. "Yes."

* * *

All Oliver felt as he was slammed into a locker by a wheelchair was the cold, hard surface making bruises on his back. Everyone would see them because he had a competition Saturday.

"Gymnastics is for girls," Elle sneered, grinning as Latisha snorted at how pathetic Oliver was. The lean boy shouldered his backpack and groaned, walking to Glee uninterestedly. It hadn't been his year.

"Oliver," Bailey grinned as soon as Oliver walked into the choir room. Seeing the look on his face, however, made the grin slide off. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is at it again," he frowned. "Just because I do gymnastics doesn't mean they have to shove me into lockers."

"I thought it was just slushies…" Bailey trailed off.

"It's a recent thing," Oliver explained. Bailey nodded and motioned for him to sit beside her. Soon more people began trickling in, acting normally: Dawn and Lorhin talking excitedly, Theo with his confident swagger, and Neal being the all-around good guy. Hannah wasn't present.

Will walked in, seeming very inspired. "Guys, I have it!" He grinned. Everyone looked to each other; this sounded dangerous.

He wrote two words on the board: British Invasion. "British music is legendary," he explained. "From the Beatles to One Direction to Cher Lloyd and Ed Sheeran, they are notorious for good music. I think this year for Sectionals we do a British tribute!"

Lorhin let out an excited scream and began flailing. "Oh my gosh!" She freaked out. "I absolutely British things! British everything! Oh my gosh!" She glanced around curiously before regaining her composure and sitting up straighter. "Yeah…" she finished lamely.

Will grinned at her enthusiasm. "Awesome! I'm glad you guys are pumped! Now try to get some British songs prepared to narrow down our setlist!"

Oliver looked to Bailey, who was pretty excited. He knew she liked British things. But he wasn't sure exactly what song to sing her. Not that he was going to sing to her. Nope. Not at all.

When everyone was chatting excitedly, Neal made a quick observation. "Where's Hannah?"

Will got a funny look on his face and said, "She was excused from school. She'll be back in a few days, though, no worries."

Neal crinkled his brow in confusion. "But she said she'd help me with anatomy…what's a femur, Mr. Schue?"

Will frowned and said, "No more discussion, Neal."

He frowned. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Okay, dance line! Practice your kicks!" The coach yelled out, and the dance team looked to each other. When McKinley added a dance line to the football halftime show, Lorhin was really excited. She had been dancing since she was a little girl, she had this in the bag. Sure enough, she made it, and was escalated up into the popular ranks.

Lorhin danced flawlessly but still she felt off. She quickly glanced at the much skinner girl next to her and looked away. She didn't feel like she was supposed to be with these pretty girls. But it is what it is.

Dance practice was grueling. Lorhin, clad in McKinley shorts and a dance line tee shirt, grabbed her dance bag and exited the gym. Of course, she was distracted and wasn't watching where she was going, so she crashed straight into a guy on a skateboard. Oh God, not another one…

"We keep meeting like this," a familiar voice chuckled. Lorhin looked to see Spencer, the guy who ran over her a few weeks ago. His hair was falling across his eyes and she felt the inexplicable need to brush it away from his eyebrows.

"This time it was my fault," she admitted, standing. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool," Spencer winked, hopping back on the skateboard. "Aren't you in that Glee club?"

"Yeah, why?" Lorhin asked cautiously.

"Just wondering why a girl of your social standing would endure that," he asked.

"I love it," she argued. "That's all that matters."

"Sure, sure…" he grinned. "See you around, klutz," he winked, skateboarding around her, then taking off down the hallway.

Lorhin rolled her eyes playfully and called out, "I'm not a klutz! I take ballet!"

* * *

Oliver raised his hand, saying, "Mr. Schue? I have a song I'd like to perform."

"Great, go ahead, Oliver!"

The opening to 'Heart Skips a Beat' by Olly Murs started and Oliver sang out,

_"My heart skips, skips skips_  
_Skips, skips, skips_  
_A beat…"_

He began dancing with grace and ease he learned from gymnastics before singing out,

_"I can see you're not yourself_  
_Even when you're here with me_  
_I know that you're somewhere else_  
_So put another record on_  
_Kiss and lead me on_  
_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_  
_Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat_  
_Cause every time we come this close_  
_My heart skips, skips a beat!"_

He grinned and looked directly at his best friend, belting,

_"So come on spin me around_  
_Now I don't wanna go home_  
_Cause when you hold me like this, you know_  
_My heart skips, skips a beat_  
_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_  
_And when you hold me like this_  
_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh…"_

He motioned for Theo, who stood up and rapped,

_"Yeah, at the start of the night I was like, what?_  
_Let's have a team talk_  
_Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for_  
_Vibes keep going up and down like a see saw_  
_Should have taken to the cinema to see Saw_  
_Ooh, she let me sleep with her_  
_I figured her figure's a sure sure winner_  
_Plus, I've got to leave from the back I'm a skipper…"_

Oliver sang out,

_"You make my heart skip, skip, skip_  
_Skip, skip, skip a beat!_  
_So come on spin me around_  
_Now I don't wanna go home_  
_Cause when you hold me like this, you know_  
_My heart skips, skips a beat_  
_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_  
_And when you hold me like this_  
_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh…"_

He finished strong and grinned. Everyone in Glee clapped.

"I love that song," Lorhin gushed. "Olly Murs is attractive."

"Great job, Oliver," Will said. "But it's not really Sectionals material. Keep thinking guys!"

* * *

"Hannah, where are you?" Neal asked when she picked up the phone that night.

"Stuff is happening," she deadpanned.

"Well, yes, but are you okay?" Neal questioned.

"Vaguely," she said. He could hear nothing in the background to give away her location.

"Hannah…" he sighed. "What's going on?"

"My mom was in a car crash and is in the hospital," she responded. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, actually," he said, saddened. "How is she?"

"Unconscious," Hannah said. "She was going to get my birthday cake when a drunk driver hit her. She is in a coma."

"Wow," Neal muttered…before he caught a detail. "It's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow is," she said. "Sweet sixteen."

"Oh…" Neal said, feeling like a crappy friend. He was struck with the novel idea that he really knew nothing about Hannah. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she deadpanned. "I'll do what I always do. Nothing."

"On my birthday, my mom usually makes me my favorite dinner and I can't open my presents until midnight. It's really fun," Neal mused to her. "Wait…I have an idea."

* * *

"You wanted to sing something?" Cody asked Lorhin expectantly, looking at Theo and Dawn, who were also invited.

"I have an amazing idea for a Sectionals number I want to try," she smiled, handing them homemade sheet music. "Cody, sing where designated. Same for you guys, Theo and Dawn."

She pressed play on her CD player and she motioned for Cody to begin.

_"Now that you can't have me_  
_You suddenly want me_  
_Now that I'm with somebody else_  
_You tell me you love me…"_

The music began to quicken up considerably and Theo sang out,

_"I slept on your doorstep_  
_Begging for one chance_  
_Now that I finally moved on_  
_You say that you missed me all along…"_

The music got even quicker, and Lorhin grunted. Then she sang out,

_"Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a shhh_  
_No one else can have you_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want you, want you back!"_

Theo and Cody belted out in perfect harmony,

_"Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think I am?_  
_You only loved to see me breaking_  
_You only want me cause I'm taken!"_

Dawn grinned and sang out,

_"I broke it off, thinking you'd be crying_  
_Now I feel like shhh looking at you flying_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want you, want you, back!"_

Theo belted,

_"You don't really want my heart_  
_No, you just like to know you can_  
_Still be the one who gets it breaking_  
_You only want me when I'm taken!"_

Lorhin grinned and sang out,

_"Please, this ain't even jealousy_  
_She ain't got a thing on me, trying to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans_  
_You clearly didn't think this through_  
_If what I've been told is true_  
_You'll be crawling back like boo, hoo, hoo…"_

Dawn belted,

_"Remember all the things you and I did first?_  
_And now you're doing them with her?_  
_Remember all the things you and I did first?_  
_You got me, got me like this_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_And everywhere we went, come on!_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_You got me, got me like this!"_

They sang,

_"Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a shhh_  
_No one else can have you_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want you, want you back!"_

Theo and Cody belted out in perfect harmony,

_"Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think I am?_  
_You only loved to see me breaking_  
_You only loved to see me breaking_  
_You only want me cause I'm taken!"_

Dawn grinned and sang out,

_"I broke it off, thinking you'd be crying_  
_Now I feel like shhh looking at you flying_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want you, want you, back!"_

Theo belted,

_"You don't really want my heart_  
_No, you just like to know you can_  
_Still be the one who gets it breaking_  
_You only want me when I'm taken!"_

Cody sang out with Dawn,

_"Thank you for showing me_  
_Who you are underneath…"_

Theo and Lorhin harmonized,

_"Thank you, I don't need  
__Another heartless misery…"_

Cody and Dawn trilled,

_"You think I'm doing this to make you jealous_  
_And I know that you hate to hear this…"_

Theo and Lorhin belted,

_"But this is not about you anymore…"_

They repeated the choruses again, and finished with a laugh.

"I think it's great," Cody admitted. "We'd each get solos. I approve."

"Well we are the most talented members of Glee," Lorhin conceded. "With you guys as the leading men and us as the leading ladies, it's a perfect combination."

* * *

Jordana looked angrily at Bailey and Hannah (who had shown up at school an hour late that morning.) She was wearing her usual headband and high-waisted loose-fitted pants, with a tank top tucked in and a few scarves.

"Girls…we cannot let the guys show us up this week," she said. "Unfortunately, Lorhin and Dawn are plotting something with Theo and Cody, so we are the only ones who are still able to beat them. We need to prove to Mr. Schue that we can handle solos and stuff!"

"I totally agree," Bailey said. "He seems to favor the guys over the girls anyway. We need to get an edge."

"I love both conflict and controversy so I'm in," Hannah deadpanned.

"Great. I have just the song."

* * *

"We have a song, Mr. Schue," Bailey smiled. "Me, Hannah, and Jordana."

"Show us what you got!" He grinned, motioning to the empty stage.

Upbeat, peppy music started up, and the girls, each clad in coordinating outfits (Hannah in brown high-waisted shorts and a turquoise peasant shirt, Bailey in a brown skirt and a turquoise fitted tee, and Jordana in brown jeans and a turquoise top) sang out in unison:

_"Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhh_  
_Then they can walk on by…"_

Everyone went crazy at the fantastic vocals, and Bailey belted out,

_"My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah…"_

Hannah was dancing for once, and it was actually really good. She belted out and Neal almost swooned like a girl.

_"Walk, walk on over there_  
_Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah…"_

Jordana belted out,

_"Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is…"_

They sang out again,

_"Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly!"_

Jordana grinned cockily at James before belting out powerfully,

_"I'm firing up on that runway_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_But we don't need no ready, steady go, no…"_

Hannah belted out,

_"Talk, talk turns into air_  
_And I don't even care, oh yeah…"_

Bailey belted out,

_"Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is…"_

They belted out,

_"Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly!"_

"_I don't need no one saying…"_ Jordana sang out.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey!"_ The Glee club sang out.

_"I don't need no one saying,"_ Hannah and Jordana harmonized.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"_ Everyone shouted.

Bailey and Hannah harmonized,

_"You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy!"_

Jordana belted out,

_"Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings!"_

They sang out one last time,

_"Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly!"_

They ended with a pose, and everyone went wild.

"Adore this song," Lorhin said, grinning at her fellow Glee clubbers. "Maybe for a pep rally or something! Good job though!"

Jordana glared. This had to stop.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go get me a water from the water machine?" Neal asked, handing Hannah a dollar. Glee practice was about to start, and she was early for once.

"Sure," she said, standing. "Why not."

"I only drink from the water machine on the second floor," he said.

She rolled her eyes but complied, and left quietly. Neal stood when the door shut and said, "Guys, I'm throwing Hannah a sixteenth birthday party this weekend. It's a surprise." He reached for his backpack to take out some bright yellow flyers and passed them around. "Her mom was in a car wreck and is now in a coma. She turned sixteen yesterday, but her party will be Friday night. It's at my house. My parents are out of town, so it'll be fun!"

"Alcohol?" Theo asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I'm not supplying it," Neal said pointedly. He glanced out the window to see Hannah coming with his water. "Quick, hide your papers and act normal!"

He rushed to his seat and everyone resumed their conversations.

"What'd I miss?" She asked sarcastically.

* * *

"I thought this wasn't a date…" Hannah asked as Neal blindfolded her and told her not to move Friday night.

"People don't use blindfolds on dates…" Neal pondered, confused.

Hannah shrugged. "I get that you're hungry, but why do I have to come with you? With a blindfold?"

"You'll see," Neal said, trying to sound mysterious.

"Right…" Hannah monotoned. She was dressed in a short, flowy light pink dress and moccasins. Her hair was wavy. She looked really pretty, Neal noticed. But he pulled into his driveway and his thoughts were interrupted.

"Where are we?" Hannah sighed.

Neal straightened his yellow Polo and said, "My house."

"Should I be concerned?" Hannah asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No," Neal said, hopping out of his car to open up Hannah's car door. He helped her to the door and when he opened it, he pulled off the blindfold. Everyone in Glee club, dressed to the nines, yelled 'Surprise!'

Hannah jumped back into Neal, but then she said, "Is this for me?"

"Yeah!" Dawn smiled. "Neal wanted to throw you a birthday party."

"That's really nice of him, but he need not have bothered," she said through gritted teeth.

"We don't mean it offensively," Theo tried. "We're being nice. Come on, please stay and party with us?"

Hannah looked to the ground. "Okay."

Everyone cheered and turned on some music. There was tons of singing and dancing, so of course, Theo burst out, _"It feels like we've been living in fast forward, another moment passing by…"_

Bailey and Oliver were dancing together, avoiding the alcohol Theo brought, and grinned when James sang, _"The party's ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight!"_

Cody grabbed a cup and sang, _"Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay, DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake…"_

_"People going all the way, all the way,"_ Theo sang, winking.

_"I'm still wide awake,"_ Neal sang, pulling Hannah a bit closer.

Lorhin, Bailey, and Dawn sang out, _"I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun!"_

Neal sang, dancing crazily with Hannah, _"I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one!"_

James and Jordana sang together, _"Hold onto the feeling, and don't let it go, cause we got to go now, get out of control!"_

The whole Glee club sang together,

_"I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you_  
_Up all night, like this all night_  
_Up all night, like this all night_  
_Up all night!"_

_"Don't even care about the table breaking, we only wanna have a laugh,"_ Lorhin sang.

_"I'm only thinking about this girl I'm seeing, I hope she'll wanna kiss me back,"_ Neal belted.

_"Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_," Oliver sang, "_DJ got the floor to shake, floor to shake_."

_"People going all the way, all the way, I'm still wide awake!"_ Dawn sang out.

Theo and Cody sang out, _"I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun!"_

Oliver sang to Bailey, _"I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one_!"

James and Jordana sang together, _"Hold onto the feeling, and don't let it go, cause we got to go now, get out of control!"_

The whole Glee club sang together,

_"I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you_  
_Up all night, like this all night_  
_Up all night, like this all night_  
_Up all night!"_

Hannah hopped up on a counter with Neal as Theo and James began goofing off. She sang out,

_"Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_  
_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_  
_DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_  
_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_  
_Up all night, up all night_  
_We're gonna wanna stay up all night!"_

Oliver, Bailey, and Cody sang out, "_I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun!"_

Neal sang laughing with Hannah, "_I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one!"_

James and Theo sang together, "_Hold onto the feeling, and don't let it go, cause we got to go now, get out of control!"_

The whole Glee club sang together,

_"I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you_  
_Up all night, like this all night_  
_Up all night, like this all night_  
_Up all night!"_

* * *

"I had a really great time tonight," Hannah smiled at Neal as he walked her to his car. He was planning to drive her home. Most everyone hadn't stayed up all night; everyone left around two am. Hannah stayed to help clean up and now, at 4 am, she was going home.

Neal opened her car door and she hopped in. "No problem. I felt like a bad friend since I didn't know your birthday. So I hope this makes up for it."

"Definitely," she smiled. He pulled his car out of the driveway to take her home, and he looked across to see Hannah looking really at ease. A warm feeling entered his chest and he got really confused. She looked really pretty tonight.

"You look really pretty tonight," he said, like word-vomit. He cursed inside his head, because hello, that was stupid.

"No," Hannah disagreed. "Not really."

"How could you say that?" Neal asked, baffled. "You're super pretty."

"Not Lorhin pretty," Hannah admitted, and Neal felt like she wasn't as guarded right now.

"No, you aren't," Neal agreed. "Because you're Hannah pretty. Beautiful even."

"That's a nice thought, but let's be realistic," Hannah monotoned.

"Whatever," Neal said, deciding to agree to disagree. He turned on the radio to break the silence. A song he knew pretty well came on, and he looked at Hannah. He felt a lump in his throat as he sang out,

_"Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_  
_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_  
_And your heart's against my chest_  
_Your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet…"_

Hannah looked at Neal curiously. She usually wasn't a sucker for a melody but these lyrics were beautiful. She never thought he actually meant them.

_"And with a feeling I'll forget_  
_I'm in love now_  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Like you wanna be loved_  
_Like you wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love…"_

His voice got a little stronger and he sang,

_"Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_  
_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows_  
_So hold me in your arms_  
_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest_  
_Your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget_  
_I'm in love now…"_

Hannah looked sadly at Neal as he belted,

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Like you wanna be loved_  
_Like you wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love…"_

Neal was in Hannah's driveway but he continued to sing,

_"Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close_  
_To help you give it up_  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Like you wanna be loved_  
_Like you wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love…"_

He finished softly, and Hannah looked at him, scanning him with her green eyes.

"Are you in love with me?" She asked with a bone-chilling calmness.

"I think so," Neal stuttered out.

She looked away from him. "Don't be. Stop. Find someone else, you just can't fall for me."

"So you don't feel anything for me?" Neal asked, confused and hurt. "At all?"

"Just don't fall for me," Hannah warned, her voice thick.

"How can you not care about me?" Neal asked, now getting angry. "I've been there for you! I was your friend!"

"My only friend!" Hannah yelled. "I don't want to screw this up by being stupid, because love is stupid and I'm stupid! I can't do this!"

"Qui being selfish," Neal said. "I am falling for you, I could love you, don't throw this away!"

"I have to," Hannah said, beginning to cry.

Neal pulled her close and let her cry. He'd never seen her cry before, not like this. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, mascara running down her face.

"I could love you," Neal tried again. "Give me a chance to."

* * *

**A/N: What will Hannah say? Dun dun dun! I love cliffhangers. So much. Send me opinions in the reviews! Next week? Well it's the school musical! So…musical week!**

**Review?**


	7. 01x06: Sectionals

**Haha, just kidding. When I said musicals I meant Sectionals. I know it's a tad soon but seriously-trust my reasoning!**

**Also- your character will come into play soon, everyone! I need to get to that point. I'm asking you to trust me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Penny Lane, The Beatles  
****Eleanor Rigby, The Beatles  
****Happiness Is A Warm Gun, The Beatles  
****Hey Jude, The Beatles  
****Come Together, The Beatles  
****Let It Be, The Beatles  
****All You Need Is Love, The Beatles**

* * *

_01x06: Sectionals_

There's something about moments like this that manages to make you wonder. Moments like this make you wonder what's going to happen next, or how it will pan out. Moments like this are interesting.

"I can't," Hannah cried, before exiting the car. "We're friends, Neal. Just friends. Nothing more."

Neal left her crying in the driveway. He would do everything he could to win her over. Everything and anything.

* * *

Lorhin was passing by the choir room on her way to history when she heard it. The faint, soft singing of an unfamiliar voice. She was intrigued. Carefully, she opened the door to see Spencer. She grinned and walked in.

"Busy?" She asked, referring to the singing.

He grinned and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Not really."

"Oh, so you have time?" She smiled, her hair loose and falling in blonde waves.

Spencer grabbed his skateboard and backpack and responded, "I didn't say that."

Lorhin playfully hit him and he grabbed her around her waist, pretending to throw her across the room. "Stop!" She squealed in a very un-ladylike manner. He put her down and she stepped over to the piano, and began playing a simple tune. He raised his eyebrows as she said, "Want to sing with me?"

She sang out,

_"In Penny Lane there a barber showing photographs_  
_Of ever head he's had the pleasure to know_  
_And all the people that come and go_  
_Stop and say hello…"_

Spencer recognized the Beatles song and sang out, his voice complimenting Lorhin's soprano,

_"On the corner is a banker with a motorcar_  
_The little children laugh at him behind his back_  
_And the banker never wears a mac_  
_In the pouring rain, very strange…"_

They sang in absolute perfect harmony,

"_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_  
_There beneath the blue suburban skies_  
_I sit, and meanwhile back…"_

Lorhin grinned and hopped onto the piano.

_"In Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass_  
_And in his pocket is portrait of the Queen_  
_He likes to keep his fire engine clean_  
_It's a clean machine…"_

Spencer picked her up, and they danced around cheesily, before singing out,

"_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_  
_Four of fish and finger pies in summer_  
_Meanwhile back…"_

Spencer belted out,

"_Behind the shelter in the middle of the roundabout_  
_A pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray_  
_And though she feels as if she's in a play_  
_She is anyway!"_

Lorhin grinned and trilled,

"_In Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer_  
_We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim_  
_Then the fireman rushes in_  
_From the pouring rain, very strange…"_

The two harmonized,

"_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_  
_There beneath the blue suburban skies_  
_I sit, and meanwhile back_  
_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_  
_There beneath the blue suburban skies_  
_Penny Lane!"_

They finished with a laugh and Lorhin smiled widely. "The Beatles are by far the best band, ever. Like, ever."

Spencer grinned at her enthusiasm and he shook his head. "They are pretty fantastic…"

Will, who had ended up watching the whole thing, smiled at the two, saying, "You two are brilliant. And you're right, The Beatltes are a classic."

"Mr. Schue, you are really creepy," Lorhin deadpanned, stepping away from Spencer. Then she got quiet. "You won't send us to the principal for skipping, right?"

"No, I won't," he smiled. "Go to class."

Lorhin looked at Spencer expectantly. "So…would you ever consider joining Glee?"

* * *

Will looked at the letter in his hand and grinned. This was way, way too convenient. He watched as his kids trickled into the choir room, and waited for everyone to be seated. He noticed Neal looking especially mopey and Hannah looking really irritated. He decided not to ask and let them work it out themselves.

"Guys, the theme for this year's Sectionals is classic. I have the most brilliant idea and I think you'll all love it- the Beatles!"

Lorhin grinned and looked to Spencer, who was nodding. Dawn and Cody were whispering excitedly, and James and Jordana even looked pleased.

"As the captain of the Glee club," Lorhin said, standing, "I say that I'm the costume designer. All of our dresses and tuxes will be ready a week before Sectionals. I guarantee. I think I'm going with a dark blue because it will compliment everyone's skin to-"

"Thank you, Lorhin," Mr. Schue said. "Now, let's start focusing on our set list!"

* * *

"Okay, start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened," Caleb said, placing an ice cream tub in front of Hannah, who was moping in Dalton's junior commons. It was mostly empty, save for Caleb, Michael, and Hannah, who was looking at the ice cream like it was the only thing that loved her in the world. She grabbed the spoon and began eating, and soon the story just spilled out.

Both boys looked on confusedly, and Michael had his head cocked to the side like an adorable puppy.

"So wait…" Michael said. "If you like the guy, why not say yes? What would it hurt?"

"Well, everything, really," Hannah deadpanned. "I need to be logical about this! Nothing about me saying yes would be logical."

"Love isn't logical," Caleb reminded her. She glared at him.

"It isn't love," she said. "I'm sixteen. It's not love."

Caleb held up his hands in the universal 'I surrender' gesture and sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever you say. But you have to leave now, because the Warblers are practicing for Sectionals."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "We aren't even competing against each other till Regionals. It shouldn't matter if I hear you or not!"

"Warblers policy," Caleb explained, winking. "Sorry. Besides, I have to show new guy the ropes. He's our newest Warbler."

"Congrats," Hannah said half-heartedly, looking the boy, who was blushing to the roots of his hair. Caleb was holding his hand. Maybe she should leave. "I'm leaving now," she monotoned, exiting the senior commons.

Making her way down the corridor to the exit, visitor's pass in hand, a sound flowed to her ears. A piano was being played. It was amazing. She looked for the music, and found it, in the first room she looked in.

A tall, skinny African American boy was sitting at a baby grand piano, playing something familiar. Hannah raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. The boy began singing,

_"Ah, look at all the lonely people_  
_Ah, look at all the lonely people…"_

His voice was enchanting. He continued quickly,

"_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church_  
_Where a wedding has been_  
_Lives in a dream_  
_Waits at the window_  
_Wearing the face that she keeps in the jar by the door_  
_Who is it for?"_

His voice soared over the notes, leaving Hannah's eyes a little misty,

"_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all come from?_  
_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all belong?"_

He resumed vigorous piano playing, and belted out,

"_Father McKenzie_  
_Writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear_  
_No one comes near_  
_Look at him working_  
_Darning his socks in then night when there's nobody there_  
_What does he care?"_

He sang out, looking away from the piano keys, and instead closing his eyes and looking at the ceiling,

_"All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all come from?_  
_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all belong?"_

He began nearly pounding the piano keys, belting,

_"Ah, look at all the lonely people_  
_Ah, look at all the lonely people_  
_Eleanor Ribgy died in the church_  
_And was buried along with her name_  
_Nobody came_  
_Father McKenzie_  
_Wiping the dirt from his hands_  
_As he walks from the grave_  
_No one was saved…"_

He became quieter and more reserved, singing softly,

"_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all come from?_  
_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all belong?"_

The song came to a close, and Hannah smiled softly as their eyes met. He raised his eyebrows, but grinned a dazzling white smile and stood, reaching his full height. He towered over her. He grinned and said, "Hello, I'm Aaron. What brings you to Dalton Academy?"

"Visiting my friend Caleb Avery," she deadpanned, looking him in his laughing hazel eyes.

A look of recognition passed across his face and he grinned. "So you are the infamous Hannah, hm?" He smiled. "I am so sorry."

She laughed and he led her out of the room to walk down the corridor. "He is kind of a mess…" she admitted.

"Understatement- his brain is a bag of cats," Aaron grinned, his perfect white teeth almost shining.

"Very true," Hannah smiled, reaching the door that led out to the parking lot.

"You're leaving?" Aaron asked.

"I have to get back to Lima- my Glee club is rehearsing for Sectionals," Hannah explained. "But it was nice meeting you!"

He watched her walk away with a curious smile on his face. "Nice meeting you too."

* * *

Theo glanced at Cortney as she approached him on his way to Glee practice. "What's with you and that Glee club?" She asked, and Theo gulped. She looked really hot today.

"I like to sing," Theo defended himself.

"I like guys who like to sing," she glared. "Maybe I'll join your stupid nerd club." She fixed her leather jacket and walked away.

"It's Beatles week!" Theo called out, watching as she smiled.

"My favorite band," she said, turning back around.

"I know," Theo admitted.

"Really?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Theo said, looking at her.

Cortney smiled and said, "You think you know a lot about me, right?"

"Yes?" Theo tried, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes. "I mean, no?"

She snorted, and sang out, her voice surprisingly sweet for her tough demeanor,

_"I'm not a girl who misses much_  
_Do do do do do do, oh yeah_  
_I'm well acquainted with a touch of the velvet hand_  
_Like a lizard on a windowpane…"_

Theo looked on curiously as she sang.

"_The man in the crowd with the multi-colored mirrors_  
_On his hobnail boots_  
_Lying with his eyes_  
_While his hands are busy working overtime_  
_A soap impression of his wife_  
_Which he ate and donated to the National Trust…"_

Cortney, wearing her leather jacket, skinny jeans, and Converse, turned around and motioned for Theo to follow. She sang out in her lower register,

"_I need a fix cause I'm going down_  
_Down to the bits that I left uptown_  
_I need a fix cause I'm going down_  
_Mother Superior, jump the gun_  
_Mother Superior, jump the gun_  
_Mother Superior, jump the gun_  
_Mother Superior, jump the gun_  
_Mother Superior, jump the gun_  
_Mother Superior, jump the gun…"_

They ended up in the choir room, with Cortney singing to the whole Glee club,

_"Happiness is a warm gun_  
_Happiness is a warm gun, mama_  
_When I hold you in my arms_  
_And I feel my finger on your trigger_  
_I know nobody can do me harm, because_  
_Happiness is a warm gun, mama_  
_Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is_  
_Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is…"_

She finished strong, and everyone clapped. Her voice was a great addition to Glee, and everyone could see it. Bailey looked excited at the prospect of new members.

"We now officially have 12 members! We can go to Sectionals!" Will grinned. "Now, let's do brainstorming for our set list!"

* * *

Neal watched as Hannah paced back and forth backstage, the dark blue dress making her appear paler than normal. It was a sweetheart neckline halter dress, with black trim and black tulle covering the skirt. It was completed with black pumps. Hannah had her hair loosely curled. It reached the middle of her neck. She was beautiful.

"Why are you so nervous?" Neal asked.

"Because I'm singing a song I don't want to sing," Hannah said. She was told to sing the opening number, but she really didn't want to.

"I think you know you want to sing it. You know you're going to do great. You now you're going to kill it out there. Believe in yourself like I do," Neal said softly, looking at the girl beside him. He straightened his black bowtie and smiled.

"I know you believe in me," she said. "I know."

"Good."

"We go on in ten!" Lorhin called out, her hair in a twisty updo, her heels clacking impatiently. Everyone gathered in a circle to say a quick prayer before getting in place.

"And now, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio…the New Directions!"

The red curtain was raised and Hannah stood alone on the stage. She gulped and sang a cappella,

"_Hey Jude_  
_Don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song, and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better…"_

The Glee club walked onstage, providing backing vocals as the instruments started up.

"_Hey Jude_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_You were made to, go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you can begin to make it better…"_

The whole Glee club provided harmony behind her as she belted,

"_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For, well you know that it's a fool_  
_Who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder…"_

The Glee club began to 'nah' in the background, then Hannah sang out,

"_So let it out and let it in_  
_Hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_And don't you know that it's just you_  
_Hey Jude, you'll do_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
_Remember to let her under your skin_  
_Then you can begin_  
_To make it better, better_  
_Better, better_  
_Better, better, oh!"_

The Glee club began singing the 'nah's' and she stepped back into them, creating the still formation. She smiled as they sang in unison,

_"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!_  
_Nah nah nah!_  
_Hey Jude_  
_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!_  
_Nah nah nah!_  
_Hey Jude_  
_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!_  
_Nah nah nah!_  
_Hey Jude…"_

They finished strong, and they all looked down. Hannah opened one eye to see the standing ovation. She smiled widely when she saw Caleb, Michael, and Aaron, grinning and clapping in the seventh row. Aaron winked at her, and she flushed.

The Gleeks broke formation to pair off. Lorhin and Theo stood in the front, hands on their waists. The upbeat music started up and everyone looked up, Theo singing,

_"Here come old flat top_  
_He come grooving up slowly_  
_He got joo-joo eyeball_  
_He one holy roller_  
_He got hair down to his knee…"_

Lorhin belted out,

"_Got to be a joker, he just do what he please_  
_Sound that John is making_  
_He wear no shoeshine_  
_He got toe-jam football_  
_He got monkey finger_  
_He shoot Coca-Cola…"_

Cody, who was paired with Dawn, sang out boldly,

"_He say, 'I know you, you know me'_  
_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free!"_

Bailey and Oliver sang out with Cody and Dawn,

"_Come together_  
_Right now_  
_Over me!"_

The Glee club began to speed up a little, and they began to dance. Cortney and Neal sang out in harmony,

"_He bag production_  
_He got walrus gumboot_  
_He got Ono sideboard_  
_He got feet down below his knee…"_

James and Jordana sang in unison,

"_Hold you in his armchair_  
_You can feel his disease!"_

Everyone sang out,

"_Come together_  
_Right now_  
_Over me!"_

The whole club began doing synchronized dancing with their partners. It was like a sped up version of a waltz and a tango. It was fantastic.

Everyone sang in perfect unison,

_"He roller coaster_  
_He got early warning_  
_He got muddy water_  
_He one mojo filter_  
_He say 1 and 1 and 1 is 3_  
_Got to be good-looking cause he's so hard to see!"_

Lorhin and Theo led everyone in singing,

"_Come together_  
_Right now_  
_Over me!"_

The music sped up considerably and they sang out,

"_Come together!_  
_Come together!_  
_Come together!_  
_Come together, yeah!_  
_Come together!_  
_Come together, yeah!"_

They stopped and listened to the thunderous applause. Everyone smiled and got into a line, before turning around, not facing the audience.

Aaron frowned and looked at Caleb. "What exactly is going on?"

"Who knows," Caleb muttered.

Piano started up. At the end of the line, Spencer turned around, and he sang, "_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_

Beside him, Lorhin turned around, singing, "_And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_

James turned around, the Glee club ooh-ing, belting, _"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be."_

Jordana turned around and sang, _"And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be."_

Neal sang out, glancing at Hannah, "_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer, let it be."_

Dawn sang out proudly, _"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah there will be answer, let it be."_

Cody turned around to sing, _"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be."_

Everyone turned and began swaying, holding each other's hands, or throwing an arm around someone. It was simple, yet effective.

Hannah sang out, _"Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be."_

Oliver sang out loudly, _"And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me, shine until tomorrow, let it be."_

Bailey smiled and grabbed Oliver's hand, belting, _"I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_

Theo sang out powerfully, _"Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be, there will be an answer, let it be."_

Cortney sang out proudly, "_Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be, there will be an answer, let it be_."

Everyone in the Glee club joined to sing in perfect unison,

"_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Yeah, let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be…"_

They finished, finally, and the curtain closed. They didn't get to see the standing ovation and the tears flowing from everyone's eyes.

When the other groups had finished, they were called back onstage for the awards.

"First place goes to…" The announcer trailed off teasingly. "The New Directions!"

* * *

"Looks like I'll be competing against you in Regionals," Aaron said to Hannah after everything was said and done. The Glee club was lingering to receive their trophy from the judges and to see what they could improve on. Hannah was sitting on the edge of the stage, and was still shorter than Aaron.

"Looks like it," she said.

"Well, you guys are worthy opponents," Aaron said graciously, and after looking at the black and blue dresses, said, "Though I think I prefer you in your earthy tones."

"Me too," Hannah said, looking disdainfully at her black heels.

"Who's this?" Lorhin asked, looking from Aaron to Aaron's uniform to Hannah. "A friend of yours?"

"No, we've hated each other since birth," Hannah snapped. "Yes, he's my friend. Lorhin, this is Aaron. Aaron, this is Lorhin."

"Nice to meet you," Aaron said, and Lorhin smiled at him before resuming frowning at Hannah.

"You are fraternizing with the enemy!" She glared, a few curls falling out of her twisty updo. "Not allowed!"

Aaron laughed, thinking she was kidding. Luckily, they were saved from an awkward situation by Neal, who quickly ushered Lorhin away.

"Sorry, she can be a bit intense," Neal laughed awkwardly, trying to not glare at Aaron, who was being perfectly nice and reasonable. Although, he had no idea who he was. "I'm Neal."

"Aaron," he smiled. Man, this kid had some white teeth. "You guys did really great today. I was just telling Hannah how I was glad we were competing with you guys- It will give us some healthy competition." He winked, and Neal made up his mind to try and get along with him. He and Hannah were friends, Aaron and Hannah were friends apparently, they could all be friends.

"I love some good competition!" Neal joked.

"Me too," Aaron said.

"I like sleep, so I'm gonna get some," Hannah deadpanned, teetering in the heels. "Later."

Both boys watched her go.

* * *

Neal sat alone in the choir room, staring at the large trophy. He thought about what went down with Hannah and sighed. He sang out softly,

"_Nothing you can do that can't be done_  
_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_  
_Nothing you can say, but you learn how to play the game_  
_It's easy…"_

Neal looked down at his hands.

_"There's nothing you can make that can't be made_  
_No one you can save that can't be saved_  
_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_  
_It's easy…"_

Neal stood and sang out breezily and sarcastically,

"_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need…"_

* * *

**I know you are probably disappointed, but trust me!**

************BIG QUESTION:**

**Team Neal…or Team Aaron?**

**Review?**


	8. 01x07: Trouble

**The general consensus is Team Neal. Interesting. We'll see. Cue mysterious music. I adore Aaron…tough choices, here…hmm. Well, you guys better feel lucky- thanks to all of you reviews, I felt inspired enough to write a second chapter! This won't happen often, because of my busy schedule. But I guess it could be a one time thing. ;)**

**Here is the list of songs for the chapter, as always.**

**Kissed You Goodnight, Gloriana**  
**Look After You, The Fray**  
**Fly Me To The Moon, Frank Sinatra**  
**Scream, Usher**

**Wow I love pretty much every song in this chapter. Haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

_01x07: Trouble_

"Psst," Oliver said, throwing a note at Baailey from across the room. She ignored him and he threw another one. "Psst!" He said a little louder. She grinned and began to play with her long blonde ponytail. She opened the note he threw at her, blue eyes scanning the written words.

**Free tonight?**

Bailey rolled her eyes and scribbled her response.

_Yes. Why?_

She threw it back at him and he caught it effortlessly. She watched as he grinned, and wrote something down.

**Will you go out with me?**

Bailey looked in disbelief. Was this really happening? She looked at Oliver's hopeful expression and gulped. She wrote down her answer before throwing the note across the room. Right as the bell rang, Oliver opened it.

_Yes._

* * *

"Now that we have a Sectionals win under our belts," Mr. Schue began in Glee that day, everyone listening intently, "It should be easier to dominate at Regionals."

"We go there too?" Hannah groaned. She despised those uncomfortable heels she was forced to wear. And the costumes. Ugh. That said plenty.

"Yes…" Will said, looking at her curiously. "We'll be facing both Dalton Academy and Aural Intensity, so we have to bring our game faces."

James snorted and everyone glanced at him. "What?" He asked, confused. "You guys don't get it? Aural Intensity…" he trailed off. Theo grinned and Jordana guffawed loudly.

"Yes, it's an unfortunate name…" Hannah deadpanned. "As unfortunate as the thirteen whales that washed up dead last week…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well, we need to know who we're up against," Neal said, standing. "I think we should have a stake out. Let's spy on our competition. All the great show choir legends did it!" He made up, trying to think of some way to encourage them to go along with him.

"Really?" Hannah deadpanned.

"Spying isn't allowed, and it just doesn't sound right," Dawn tried, facing Lorhin. "Don't you agree?"

"No, spying is a great idea," she grinned. "I am all for it."

"Guys, guys," Will started, "Spying will get you disqualified. We should focus more on preparing for Regionals. I think I've found a Journey song that will win us points from the judges-"

"Seriously?" Jordana said to James. "This sounds like a train wreck. We need to see what we're up against."

"Two steps ahead of you," he said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Mr. Schue?" Bailey said, raising her hand. "Oliver and I have an idea for Regionals."

"Wow…" Will said. "That's awesome! Go ahead, show us what you got."

"Everyone's a sucker for a sappy duet," Oliver explained. "We figured this would be perfect."

The guitars started up and Oliver sang out, looking at Bailey,

"_I dropped you off_  
_Just a little after midnight_  
_I sat in my car_  
_Till you turned off your porch light_  
_I should've kissed you_  
_I should've pushed you up against the wall_  
_I should've kissed you_  
_Just like I wasn't scared at all…"_

The two joined in perfect, beautiful harmony,

_"I turned off the car_  
_Ran through the yard_  
_Back to your front door_  
_Before I could knock_  
_You turned the lock_  
_Met me on the front porch_  
_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_Now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night, goodnight_  
_Baby, a good night…"_

Bailey grinned and sang out,

"_You couldn't see me_  
_Watching through the window_  
_Wondering what went wrong_  
_Praying that you wouldn't go_  
_You should've kissed me_  
_You should've pushed me up against the wall_  
_You should've kissed me_  
_I was right on the edge and ready to fall…"_

Bailey and Oliver belted out,

"_I turned off the car_  
_Ran through the yard_  
_Back to your front door_  
_Before I could knock_  
_You turned the lock_  
_Met me on the front porch_  
_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_Now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night, goodnight_  
_Baby, a good night…"_

Bailey sang clearly,

"_You turned off the car_  
_Ran through the yard_  
_Back to my front door…"_

Oliver joined in to sing,

_"Half scared to death_  
_Can't catch my breath_  
_Aren't these the moments we live for?"_

They sang out passionately,

"_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_Now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night, goodnight_  
_Baby, goodnight_  
_It's a good night, goodnight_  
_Baby, goodnight_  
_It's a good night, goodnight_  
_Baby, a good night_  
_It's a good night, good night_  
_Baby, goodnight…"_

They smiled at each other and everyone burst into applause. Both teens were extremely talented; everyone could see they needed to feature them more in songs.

"That's excellent you guys- definitely something to consider. Okay, let's think of some more Journey songs!"

* * *

"Hannah," Lorhin said to the short girl as she opened her locker. "I need your assistance."

"No, I can't pole dance," Hannah said absentmindedly. "That's not a good strategy for Regionals."

"Uh…" Lorhin looked at her confusedly. "Huh?"

"Did you say something?" Hannah asked, turning to face Lorhin. She adjusted the strap of her cutoff overalls (paired with a flowing peasant top and ankle boots) and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Lorhin continued, regaining her composure. "I need you to spy on the Warblers."

"Well this plot line seems a little familiar," Hannah mused.

"Familiar to what?" Lorhin asked.

"Just some show I saw on TV the other day," the blonde explained. "But I really don't want to spy on them. I mean, they're my friends."

"We're your friends!" Lorhin exclaimed, frustrated.

"Really?" Hannah snorted. "You guys sure act like it…"

"Hannah," Lorhin tried again, "If we win Regionals, no one will push us around ever again! It's foolproof. Come on, please?"

"Whatever," Hannah said, walking away. "Not my fault if they figure it out!"

* * *

"Hannah!" Caleb exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her. She hugged back tighter and breathed in the familiar scent. She glanced at Michael over his shoulder and pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom's passed out on the couch again," Hannah explained. Her house was lonely. Hannah liked isolation but being ignored wasn't her first option.

"I see," Caleb said, tilting his head up in that peculiar way he always did. Michael giggled and Hannah looked to him.

"Hello," she said, before sitting on the couch amongst all the Warblers. The majority of them couldn't stand her. She crashed far too many practices and when she did, Caleb was always distracted with whatever melodramatic problem she had. In their opinion, she needed her visitor's pass revoked.

They got up and moved, leaving Hannah with Michael and Caleb. She glanced around the Warblers' commons and sighed. "Aren't you guys having practice today?"

Michael and Caleb looked to each other, before looking back at her. "Aaron is refusing to come out of his room," Michael said sadly, his green eyes falling to the floor.

"It's that time of year, I guess…" Caleb said quietly.

"What time of year?" Hannah asked quickly.

"He…doesn't like people knowing his private business," Caleb admitted.

"Maybe I can go talk him out of it," Hannah smirked, before standing. Caleb and Michael rushed after her. Caleb grabbed her and Michael led her to where she assumed was Aaron's room. Michael put his ear up to the door and said, "We're clear, he's just playing piano."

Hannah went inside without knocking and watched as Aaron pounded away on the keys, not meeting her eye.

"What's up?" She called out over the music.

"Nothing, everything, anything," Aaron said, eyes steely.

"Man-period?" Hannah asked sympathetically.

"No…" Aaron said, trailing confusedly. "Come here." He motioned to the piano bench. She sat down beside him, taking time to observe the room. The piano was beside the window and took up most of the room. The closet and the bed were the only other things in the room, beside a small bookshelf and the door that led to the bathroom.

Caleb and Michael followed and stood around the piano.

"This time last year…" Aaron begin hesitantly, "My mom died."

"My dad died, too," Hannah said. "We both have dead parents. How convenient."

He smiled a bit at her dry humor, but continued, "It was really hard on my family. My dad's specialty is neurology. She had a brain tumor, they had to operate immediately. But she didn't survive. And…now I can't ever see her again."

"Were you close?"

"Very," Aaron smiled. "Don't know who I pissed off to make karma so mad at me," he laughed.

Hannah didn't.

She instead pressed a key on the piano and said, "I'm sad for you."

Aaron looked at her strangely, but not badly. "Thank you."

He smiled and played a few keys on the piano before launching into a full-fledged melody. It was soft and lingering. He looked at Hannah and sang out soulfully,

_"If I don't say this now_  
_I will surely break_  
_As I'm leaving_  
_The one I want to take…"_

Hannah smiled and sang out the upper harmony with, her voice flowing beautifully with his,

_"Forget the urgency_  
_But hurry up and wait_  
_My heart has started to separate…"_

Aaron sang alone,

"_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_Ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_And I'll look after you…"_

Caleb smiled softly and looked at Michael, singing alone,

"_There now, steady love_  
_So few come and don't go_  
_Will you, won't you_  
_Be the one I'll always know…"_

Michael sang out clearly, Caleb singing harmony,

"_When I'm losing my control_  
_The city spins around_  
_You're the only one who knows_  
_You slow it down…"_

The four teens sang softly in four part harmony,

"_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_Ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_And I'll look after you…"_

"_And I'll look after you_," Aaron sang out, hitting the note flawlessly.

_"If ever there was a doubt, my love, he leans into me…"_ Hannah sang.

_"This most assuredly counts, he says most assuredly…"_ Caleb belted.

Aaron sang out simply,

"_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_I'll look after you_  
_After you_  
_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_Ohhh_  
_It's always have and never hold_  
_You've begun to feel like home…"_

Hannah belted out bravely,

"_What's mine is yours to leave or take_  
_What's mine is yours to make your own…"_

All four teens sang in perfect harmony,

_"Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_Ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_Ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_Ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_Ohhh…"_

* * *

"Did you get any useful information?" Lorhin asked the next day.

"You could say that…" Hannah said vaguely.

"Hannah…" Lorhin warned.

"What?" She asked, trying to walk away from her, but Lorhin stopped her. "Fine…they are super talented and they want to have a little mixer before Regionals. It's tomorrow night at 6," Hannah told her, making a mental note to organize a mixer.

"Fantastic," she grinned. "I'll organize an impromptu musical number, something deep and emotional."

"Fine by me," Hannah smirked.

* * *

"Welcome to the Dalton Academy and McKinley High School mixer!" Lorhin called out to the two show choirs. "We will begin by welcoming you in song. We have prepared a quick musical number."

"So did we," Caleb grinned.

"Great," Lorhin grinned, getting flustered by the sheer number of private school boys. "Yes. Well. Let's begin."

The Glee club sat on stools, each wearing pale yellow. Neal cleared his throat and sang out,

_"Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me know what spring is like_  
_Among Jupiter and Mars…"_

The Glee club began to add backing vocals. Dawn grinned and sang out beautifully,

"_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, darling kiss me…"_

Theo belted out,

"_Fill my heart with joy_  
_And let me sing forever more_  
_Because you are all I long for_  
_All I worship and all I adore…"_

Cortney sang,

"_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, in other words_  
_In other words, I love you…"_

It came back to Neal, who belted,

"_Fill my heart with joy_  
_And let me sing forever more_  
_Because you are all I long for_  
_All I worship and all I adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words_  
_In other words_  
_In other words_  
_I love you…"_

The song came to a close and the Warblers clapped obligingly, though they grinned at each other. Caleb stood and the Warblers followed him.

"You guys are really talented. But it's going to take a lot more than a pretty melody to win Regionals," he said, smirking. Hannah glared. The Warblers turned around to make the opening sounds to Scream by Usher.

Caleb and Aaron turned around. Aaron said, "Warblers, baby. Yeah, we did it again…and this time, we're gonna make you scream…"

Caleb grinned and sang out, winking at the Glee club,

"_I see you over there, so hypnotic_  
_Thinking about what I'd do to that body_  
_I'd get you like_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby…"_

Dawn was blushing red as a tomato. Aaron winked and began to dance, and the Warblers copied behind him. He sang out,

"_Got no drink in my hand_  
_But I'm wasted_  
_Getting drunk off the thought_  
_Of you naked_  
_I'd get you like_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby…"_

Caleb sang out earnestly,

_"And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_  
_But you're so magnetic, magnetic…"_

Aaron belted,

"_Got one life, just live it, just live it_  
_Now relax, sing it on your back…"_

Caleb and Aaron sang out powerfully in harmony, dancing like professionals,

_"If you wanna scream, yeah_  
_Let me know and I'll take you there_  
_Get you going like_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_If you wanna turn right_  
_Hope you're ready to go all night_  
_Get you going like_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_If you wanna scream…"_

Aaron grinned and jumped off the stage, running to dance in front of Hannah,

"_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_  
_You're electric_  
_Devil eyes telling me come and get it_  
_I have you like_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby…"_

Neal looked pissed as he jumped back onstage as Caleb sang in harmony with Aaron,

"_Girl tonight you're the prey_  
_I'm the hunter_  
_Take you here, take you there_  
_Take you under_  
_Imagine me whispering in your ear_  
_Then I wanna, take off your clothes_  
_And put something on ya!"_

Caleb belted out,

"_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_  
_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_  
_Got one life, just live it, just live it_  
_Now relax, sing it on your back…"_

Aaron and Caleb sang out in harmony,

_"If you wanna scream, yeah_  
_Let me know and I'll take you there_  
_Get you going like_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_If you wanna turn right_  
_Hope you're ready to go all night_  
_Get you going like_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_If you wanna scream…"_

Aaron sank to his knees and sang almost pleadingly,

"_Out, louder, scream louder_  
_Louder, louder, louder_  
_Hey, tonight I scream_  
_I'mma need_  
_Ohhhh!"_

He hit the high note fantastically, and every girl broke out in chills. Caleb and Aaron continued to sing and dance,

"_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
_Let me know and I'll take you there_  
_Get you going like_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_If you wanna turn right_  
_Hope you're ready to go all night_  
_Get you going like_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_A-ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_If you wanna scream…"_

They finished strong, and the whole Glee club sat in awe.

"I feel like I just watched Magic Mike…" Lorhin said, fanning herself, and blushing when a Warbler winked at her.

Neal leaned over to Theo to whisper, "We are in major trouble."

* * *

**Hot Warblers are hot. What can I say.**

**Okay wow picturing Aaron singing this…whoo…*fans self***

**Hmm…favorite couple?**

**James/Jordana**

**Neal/Hannah**

**Lorhin/Spencer**

**Lorhin/Theo**

**Theo/Cortney**

**Caleb/Michael**

**Aaron/Hannah**

**Theo/Latisha**

**Bailey/Oliver**

**Review?**


	9. 01x08: New Girl In Town

**WOW. Okay- if I'm not putting your character in the spotlight yet, DO NOT WORRY.**

**REPEAT: CALM THE HECK DOWN.**

**I understand you are frustrated. But you HAVE to trust. I'm introducing new characters in this chapter, and I'm curious to see how everyone reacts.**

**Also: this is set right around Halloween.**

**New Girl In Town, Hairspray**  
**Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men**  
**Forever And Always, Taylor Swift (Piano Version)**  
**Holding Out For A Hero (Ella Mae Bowen version)**  
**Blow Me (One Last Kiss), Pink**

* * *

_01x08: New Girl In Town_

Cherry red heels stepped out of the Range Rover confidently. Of course, the heels were on feet that were attached to impossibly long legs, which belonged to a primped and pressed brunette talking on her cell disdainfully, looking around like she smelled something bad. Her face was permanently contorted into a sneer, at least until she saw the girl she had parked beside.

Hannah, taking an ungraceful leap out of her mint green vintage Volkswagen, raised her eyebrows upon meeting the eyes of the stranger. The stranger had perfect brown curls cascading down her back, with the honey colored highlights shining in the sun. She would be gorgeous if not for the look of utter disgust gracing her face.

"What are you driving?" The girl asked.

"…um, a Volkswagen?" Hannah montoned, locking her car doors. Her mid-shin length evergreen colored skirt almost got caught in the door. A cream-colored peasant top and a brown fringe vest completed her slouchy outfit. Then the stranger noticed her shoes.

"Where are you from?" She gushed, a Southern accent rolling off of her tongue. Hannah was reminded of Dawn.

"Here," Hannah said shortly, attempting to walk away.

"Well, I just love your cowboy boots," the stranger smiled, white teeth nearly blinding Hannah, who narrowed her eyes and simply turned away, joining up with a boy in a varsity jacket.

The stranger's heart stopped.

She was ninety-nine percent sure that her heart stopped right then and there. This boy was gorgeous. And from the way he was talking to Hannah, he was sweet too. I mean, he was nice to the less fortunate. Definitely boyfriend material if she wasn't so happy with Hunter.

She turned on her heels and continued her conversation, walking into McKinley High School with a confident air. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her outfit once again. White sundress? Check. Black blazer? Check. She looked camera ready, if she said so herself.

She looked up in surprise as a Latina girl in skintight clothing walked up with a cup of…something. She smiled fakely before trying to walk around her.

"Excuse me," She glared.

The Latina made a motion like she was going to dump the drink on her head, but the girl held up a hand. "Look, if you have enough money to pay for my whole outfit plus interest, go ahead. But since that's unlikely, you can resume working at your Taco Stand, now, please and thank you."

Latisha glared as the girl walked away. "Who do you think you are?" She called out, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Hadleigh Fabray," The girl winked, before walking away again.

* * *

Hannah marched into Glee club twenty minutes late, and Neal looked on in surprise as she interrupted Mr. Schue's rant about needing a new sound for Regionals.

"I hope you all appreciate being walked over and insulted because there is a new girl in town," Hannah said, tossing her messenger bag on a chair. "Her name is Hadleigh Fabray. She's a bitch."

"Great, one more person to make fun of us," Bailey said sadly, gripping Oliver's hand, who agreed.

"Is she hot?" Theo asked.

"Theo!" Neal hissed.

James and Jordana looked to each other and rolled their eyes. The last thing they wanted was another popular girl in school. Cody combed his hair and said, "If she joins Glee club, we should make her go through initiation."

"We don't have initiation," Dawn pointed out, standing. "I don't know. I feel like we should reach out to her. You never know when someone might need help."

Hannah stared ahead and said, "She thinks she's better than us."

"How do you know?" Jordana deadpanned. "Have you talked to her?"

"I know girls like her, and I don't want to," Hannah said.

Mr. Schue watched in awe as his Glee club began arguing about what to do. "Guys, guys!" He called out.

They didn't listen, and instead, Dawn, Bailey, and Lorhin stood.

Dawn belted out,

"_Hey look out for that moving van_  
_Driving down our streets_  
_You better lock up your man before he meets…"_

They all joined together and sang, "_The new girl in town…"_

"_Who just came on the scene,"_ Bailey sang.

"_The new girl in town,"_ the girls sang out.

"_Can't be more than sixteen…"_ Bailey belted.

The three girls sang out,

"_And she's got a way of making_  
_A boy act like a clown_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_  
_We don't know what to do_  
_About the new girl in town…"_

Hannah rolled her eyes as Cortney, Jordana, and Cody stood.

_"The new girl in town…"_ they belted out.

Jordana sang out, "_Seems to dance on air…"_

"_The new girl in town…"_ Lorhin, Dawn, and Bailey sang.

"_She's got the coolest hair!"_ Cody said sarcastically.

All six belted out in six part harmony,

_"You better tell the homecoming queen_  
_To hold on to her crown_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_  
_Or she's gonna lose it to_  
_The new girl in town…"_

_"She's hip!"_ Dawn trilled.

_"So cool!"_ Lorhin sang.

_"I'm gonna get her after school!"_ Cortney sang.

All six sang,

"_And yet, we'd like to be like her_  
_Cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer!"_

Hannah cleared her throat and stood, singing out with Cody and Lorhin.

_"The new girl in town'_  
_Has my guy on a string_  
_The new girl in town_  
_Hey look, she's wearing his ring!_  
_I can't stop crying and so_  
_In my own tears I'm gonna drown_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

"_Cause he wants to rendezvous with the new girl…"_ Cody growled.

_"We're kinda sad and blue, yes, it's true girl…"_ Bailey sang.

_"We'd like to say-"_ Cortney sang before flicking off the whole Glee club, "_to the new girl in town!"_

All seven belted out,

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_  
_From out of the blue girl_  
_This town's in a stew girl_  
_What a hullabaloo girl_  
_She ain't just passing through girl_  
_She's sticking glue girl_  
_To the man I thought I knew girl_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_  
_Hey, look out for that moving van_  
_Look out, look out!_  
_Look out, look out!_  
_She was the new girl in town!"_

They grinned, but the grins slipped off when Hadleigh walked in clapping excitedly. "Sorry, I just heard singing and I was curious!" She smiled widely. "What are you guys, like some kind of choir? I sing," she smiled.

Hannah nodded. "Glee club."

"Can I join?" She asked everyone.

"Yes!" Theo said, scanning her up and down. Cortney glared at her.

"Defintely," Oliver said, before Bailey smacked him in the arm.

"It's fine by me!" Dawn grinned, before following it up with, "Let's be accepting, you guys."

Of course, Lorhin picked that time to screech, "Hadleigh!" And run over to tackle her.

Hadleigh wrapped her arms around Lorhin and the blonde pulled away. "What are you doing in Lima?" She asked confusedly.

"Mom and Dad…" Hadleigh offered as an explanation. Lorhin nodded but everyone else was lost.

"And, um, who are you?" Jordana asked, looking her up and down.

"Hadleigh Fabray," she glared. "Problem?"

"Calm yourself and quit looking for a fight," Hannah said flatly. "Sure, you can join Glee club. Just don't be a diva about stuff. And you'll be fine."

Everyone groaned as Hadleigh took a seat, and after looking at the board, said, "What is this 'Regionals' you speak of?"

* * *

"She's a nightmare, I'm telling you," Hannah complained to Aaron and Caleb, lounging in the backseat of Caleb's car with Micheal. Hannah was dressed oddly normal, in skinny jeans and an oversized baggy sweatshirt, and some Oxfords.

"What's so bad about her?" Aaron asked confusedly, tipping his brightly colored hat (it matched his sneakers, okay?) towards Hannah.

"Besides the fact she thinks she's God's gift to Lima, Ohio?" Hannah deadpanned.

"Point taken," Aaron smiled.

"Okay, enough about Hannah's psycho Glee club…" Caleb trailed off. I'm borrowing the Warbler's lounge for a while."

"Is that allowed?" Michael asked.

"Sure it is," Caleb said. He pulled into Dalton's parking lot and Aaron opened Hannah's car door. (Well, his a gentleman born and raised.) "Aaron, Hannah, go entertain yourselves."

Hannah raised her eyebrows and Caleb flushed.

"Not like that," he mumbled, and grabbed Michael's hand.

Aaron laughed and pulled Hannah to his favorite spot at Dalton: the piano room. Gigantic windows lined the wall and a magnificent grand piano sat in the center of it. The sound reverberated off of the walls splendidly. It was them most gorgeous room Hannah had ever seen in her life.

"So…" Aaron started. "I was thinking."

"Sound dangerous," Hannah said offhandedly, admiring the room.

"Very," Aaron agreed. "I want you to come with me somewhere. It'd be very important to me if you did."

"Where is this mysterious, important place?" Hannah asked.

"Therapy," Aaron said with a deep breath.

Silence. "Are you implying I am crazy?" Hannah asked quietly, pulling down her sleeves further. Aaron noticed that was habit she had. She would pull down her sleeves whenever she became uncomfortable.

"No, of course not," Aaron said pleadingly. "It's for me. I've been going lately to help with my feelings about my mom passing. It's a good way to get it out. I just thought, maybe you could be moral support."

Hannah thought for a minute. "Sure," she said softly. "I'd love to."

Aaron grinned. "Great. So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"No plans, yet…" Hannah trailed off.

"Well, I have tickets to music festival in Cleveland," Aaron said pointedly, sitting on a piano bench. "Would you want to come with me? We could hang out at your house before going-"

"No," Hannah said abruptly. "Not my house. Yes, I'll go with you. But not my house."

"Why not?" Aaron asked, concerned.

She brushed it off and sang out to the echoing room, "_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_…"

Aaron smiled and sang back, "_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_…"

She shook her head and sang out, "_The stairs creak as I sleep, keeping me awake_…"

"_It's the house telling you to close your eyes,"_ Aaron sang.

Hannah looked away and belted out, "_Some days I can't even trust myself…"_

_"It's killing me to see you this way_," Aaron sang softly.

They joined in perfect, flowing harmony,

"_Cause though the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our_  
_Bodies safe to shore…"_

Aaron smiled and grabbed Hannah's hand, beginning to do a fast pace waltz. He was an excellent dancer. Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back,"_ Hannah admitted through song.

Aaron sang out, "_Well, tell her that I miss our little talks…"_

_"Soon it will all be over and buried with our past,"_ Hannah sang, turning around.

"_We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love,"_ Aaron belted.

Hannah sang out breathlessly, "_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right…"_

_"Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_," Aaron sang, smiling.

They sang together in harmony,

"_Cause though the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our_  
_Bodies safe to shore_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Though the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our_  
_Bodies safe to shore…"_

He grabbed her again and they danced around the piano room, Hannah cracking an out of character smile.

They sang out,

"_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
_I watched you disappear_  
_All that's left is a ghost of you_  
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart_  
_There's nothing we can do_  
_Just let me go, we'll meet again soon…"_

Hannah grinned as they sang out,

"_Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_Please hang around_  
_I'll see you when I fall asleep…"_

Aaron grabbed Hannah's hand as they sang,

"_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Though the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our_  
_Bodies safe to shore_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Though the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our_  
_Bodies safe to shore_  
_Though the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our_  
_Bodies safe to shore_  
_Though the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our_  
_Bodies safe to shore…"_

* * *

"What makes you tick?" Hannah questioned.

Hadleigh turned around from the sheet music she was observing to face the sophomore. "Huh?"

"Who are you?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm Hadleigh Fabray. Sixteen years old. Junior. I'm from Tennessee. I live in Nashville."

"And your parents are Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray," Hannah stated. "The rockstars. They're performing at the music festival next week. I research."

Hadleigh paled. "You can't tell anyone," she muttered.

"Everyone's going to find out soon enough," Hannah said curtly. "You're not exactly a D-List celebrity. Even I've heard of you. You got kicked out of your fancy boarding school for drinking and partying didn't you?"

"None of your business," Haldeigh glared, slamming down the sheet music. "I came here to escape this shit. Not to have it confront me again." She looked down and said thickly. "Please go away."

Hannah turned away, then turned back around. "If you want to make friends in Glee club, all you have to do is be honest. We'll accept you as you, but not as you pretend to be.

Hadleigh pulled out her phone, and dialed the familiar number. "Hey baby," she said when Hunter answered.

"Happy birthday, babe," Hunter smiled, sitting on his couch in his Nashville apartment. He was too old for her, her dad said. Her mother didn't approve. But Hadleigh knew love when it was real.

Hadleigh raised her eyebrows when she heard a distinctly feminine voice in the background. "Who…is that?" She asked softly.

"No one," Hunter smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I think I should worry about it," Hadleigh said. "Is she a girl?"

Hunter became quiet. "I think we should take a break."

"You're cheating on me!" Hadleigh cried out.

"I have to go," he said briskly. "Bye."

Hadleigh began tearing up, but with all of these people around, she couldn't cry. She ran to the first open door- the auditorium. She took one glance at the piano and sat at it. The brunette began playing a slow, soft tune, before singing out softly in an soothing alto,

"_Once upon a time_  
_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_  
_We caught onto something_  
_I hold onto the night_  
_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_  
_Were you just kidding?"_

Hadleigh began crying.

"_Because it seems to me_  
_This thing is breaking down_  
_We almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened please tell me_  
_Because one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door…"_

She sang out a little louder, gaining some confidence,

"_And I stare at the phone_  
_He still hasn't called_  
_And you feel so low you can't feel_  
_Nothing at all_  
_And you flash back to when he said forever and always…_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always…"_

She wiped some tears and sang out,

"_Was I out of line?_  
_Did I say something way too honest_  
_Made you run and hide_  
_Like a scared little boy_  
_I looked into your eyes_  
_Thought I knew you for minute now I'm not so sure_  
_So here's to everything coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going?_  
_Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore…"_

She belted out,

"_And I stare at the phone_  
_He still hasn't called_  
_And you feel so low you can't feel_  
_Nothing at all_  
_And you flash back to when he said forever and always…_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby_  
_I don't think so…"_

She got really choked up as she sang out, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears,

"_Ooh! Oh!_  
_Ohh_  
_Ohh_  
_Back up, baby back up_  
_Did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby back up_  
_Did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby back up_  
_Please back up, oh back up_  
_Back up, baby back up…"_

She sang out powerfully,

_"Oh and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_And I stare at the phone_  
_He still hasn't called_  
_And you feel so low you can't feel_  
_Nothing at all_  
_And you flash back to when he said forever and always…_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby_  
_I don't think so…"_

A soft clap was heard from the supposedly empty seats. A tall, skinny, freckled boy with curly strawberry blonde hair and laughing grey eyes stood, grinning at her.

"You're really talented," he grinned.

"I know. I mean, thank you," she said, flustered by the fact that she was heard. She put back on her game face and turned around. "I appreciate it."

"Talent like that shouldn't be hidden," he said softly.

"Who's to say I'm hiding it?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged and laughed. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, actually," she said haughtily, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Quit doing that," he grinned. "You look dumb."

Hadleigh was quiet. "It's a habit."

"Well, if you can play piano like that, you are very intelligent," the boy noted. "So, act like it. I hate girls who are dumb. It's just annoying. I hope you aren't that girl."

"I hope not…" Hadleigh said, biting her lip.

He grinned. "My name is Harrison Swift. But my teammates, friends, dad, and everyone really, they all call me Fish. I'm a swimmer," he explained, his grey eyes twinkling.

Hadleigh hopped down from the stage. "I'm Hadleigh. Just Hadleigh," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. "Need help finding your next class?"

* * *

Lorhin watched as her cousin paced around the room anxiously. She was sprawled across the bed, her blonde hair falling across the pillow, thumbing through a magazine unconsciously as she talked about clothes with her cousin. A lingering question was on her mind.

"Why did your parents send you here?" Lorhin asked, her blue eyes curious.

"That's a story for another day," Hadleigh said honestly. "What do you think?" She walked out in denim short shorts, cowboy boots, and a white fringe top.

"You'll freeze your butt off," Lorhin said honestly. "It's October for crying out loud! Wear long sleeves. And a coat."

"Fine…" Hadleigh huffed, plopping onto the bed. "Are you okay with coming to the music festival with me? You're kind of the only person know in Lima."

"Why would I ever turn down tickets like that?" Lorhin asked incuriously. "Of course I would love to go!"

"Okay, making sure…" Hadleigh said quietly. "I'm sorry we haven't talked in six years."

"It's not your fault, I guess…" she mutters. "Touring and all. With Uncle Puck."

"Yeah," Hadleigh agrees. "But I'm glad to be back."

It sounded like a lie even to Hadleigh.

* * *

"What do you think?" Aaron asked Hannah, his brown v-neck fitting him nicely. Hannah was dressed in suade ankle boots, black skinny jeans, a patterned knit dress with a brown leather fringe vest and her usual messenger bag- her nicest outfit.

The music festival smelled strongly of marijuana and alcohol, but Hannah decided she instantly loved it. Everyone was tightly packed in, listening to bands Hannah had never heard of. And she adored it. She looked to Aaron after 'White Crimson Blood' went offstage (what was with that name?) and said, "Their chord progressions were off!" It was hard to hear over the noise.

"I know, and the singer was pitchy," Aaron grinned.

"I love them!" Hannah grinned, planning on looking them up later.

"Me too," Aaron grinned, his eyes crinkling up. Soon, a familiar face came onstage- Noah Puckerman. His band 'Fabray' was a huge hit everywhere- and everyone was thrilled to see them come onstage. Especially loud cheering was coming from two girls in the front row.

"Want to get closer?" Aaron asked, and Hannah nodded. They pushed their way through the crowd and reached the front, where Noah was strumming lightly. He burst into an upbeat, fast song and a mosh pit began. Aaron looked to see the biggest smile ever to grace Hannah's face. She was singing along and jumping and smiling. He took in the sight.

Before he knew it the song was over, and Noah was saying, "Now, I know some of you guys here must be pretty talented…which one of you wants to come onstage with me?"

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

"She does!" Aaron bellowed, motioning to Hannah, who blushed and froze up as Noah pulled onstage. She was shaking.

"Is that Hannah?" Lorhin whispered seven feet away from Aaron.

"Yeah, I think so," Hadleigh answered.

Hannah cleared her throat and whispered something. Noah handed her a guitar, and he began strumming. She joined in a little later, but first she said, "Um, hi. I'm Hannah."

"Hi, Hannah," the crowd chorused. She laughed.

"I'll be singing a little song called Holding Out For A Hero," she smiled, and began strumming. She grinned and sang out clearly,

"_Where have all the good men gone_  
_And where are all the gods?_  
_Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds?_  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…"_

Her voice was perfect suited for the easy-breezy, indie style of this song. Aaron smiled widely and she winked at him, belting out,

"_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_He's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_  
_Larger than life…"_

Aaron nearly teared up when he saw how comfortable she saw, singing out simply like this. And she meant it. He knew she did. Now he just needed to figure out why meant it.

"_Somewhere after midnight_  
_In my widlest fantasies_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?"_

She grinned and belted out,

"_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_He's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_Watching me_  
_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the raging flood_  
_Oh his approach is_  
_Like a fire in my blood…"_

Hannah closed her eyes and belted,

_"I'll meet a hero_  
_And then we'll dance 'til the morning light_  
_Dreaming, he will lead me_  
_Held tight, tonight's the night_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_He's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_  
_Larger than life_  
_Dada da da da da_  
_Ooh_  
_Larger than life_  
_Larger than life_  
_Dada da da da_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Baby you know_  
_Ooh, oh…"_

She finished strong and everyone burst into applause.

"How's that for some undiscovered talent?" Noah said, in awe. "Now, I'm going to sing my number one hit, Beth."

"That was amazing," Aaron said.

"You think so?" Hannah smiled.

"I know so."

* * *

"Guys, I have the perfect idea for Regionals," Dawn said excitedly backstage.

"What is it?" Cody drawled. "By the way, you look fabulous Hadleigh."

"Why thank you," she grinned from beside Lorhin.

"Anyway," Dawn cleared her throat. "I think we need something new. Something with spark and pizazz. We're so-so! And we could be great. We need a little passion. Now…think about something that makes you feel trapped."

Everyone was lost in thought. "Whenever you sing this song," Dawn continued. "Think about that. And think about how it feels. And let it out. And let go."

The Glee club grinned. The curtains open to reveal the Glee club, leaning against each other. The upbeat music started up, and Dawn belted out powerfully,

"_White knuckles_  
_And sweaty palms from_  
_Hanging on too tight…"_

Cortney belted out,

_"Clench of jaw_  
_I've got another_  
_Headache again tonight…"_

Hannah sang out thickly, eyes cloudy,

"_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire_  
_And the burn from all the tears_  
_I've been crying, I've been crying_  
_I've been dying over you!"_

Hadleigh sang out,

"_Tie a knot in the rope_  
_Trying to hold, trying to hold_  
_But there's nothing to grab so I let go!"_

Bailey grinned and belted, "_I think I've finally had enough!"_

_"I think I maybe think too much!"_ Jordana sang.

_"I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss!"_ Lorhin sang.

Cody sang sassily, _"You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it! My head is spinning so…"_

"_Blow me one last kiss_," Theo sang. _"Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shh say, you've had a shh day, we've had a shh day!"_

_"I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss_," Neal sang angrily. _"I think I've had enough of this!"_

_"Blow me one last kiss!"_ The whole club sang out.

Hannah and James harmonized, _"I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did_…"

_"Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left…"_ Cortney and Hadleigh harmonized.

_"No more sick, whiskey shh, no more battles for me!"_ Jordana sang with Oliver.

_"You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep_!" Spencer sang out.

_"I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone,"_ Dawn belted.

_"I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home!"_ Lorhin belted.

Bailey grinned and belted, _"I think I've finally had enough!"_

_"I think I maybe think too much!"_ Jordana sang.

_"I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss!"_ Lorhin sang.

Cody sang sassily, _"You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it! My head is spinning so…"_

_"Blow me one last kiss_," Theo sang. "_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shh say, you've had a shh day, we've had a shh day!"_

_"I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance_ _and bliss_," Neal sang angrily. "_I think I've had enough of this!"_

_"Blow me one last kiss!" _Everyone belted.

Hannah stepped forward and belted out,

"_I will do what I please, anything that I want_  
_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_  
_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_  
_All the lies, all the wise, will all be crystal clear!"_

Bailey grinned and belted, "_I think I've finally had enough!"_

"_I think I maybe think too much!"_ Jordana sang.

_"I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss!"_ Lorhin sang.

Cody sang sassily, "_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it! My head is spinning so…"_

"_Blow me one last kiss," _Theo sang_. "Just whe__n it can't get worse, I've had a shh say, you've had a shh day, we've had a shh day!"_

_"I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss," _Neal sang angrily_. "I think I've had enough of this!"_

_"Blow me one last kiss," _Dawn finished softly.

"Watch out Warblers!" Theo shouted. "We've found our number for Regionals!"

* * *

**What did you think? Opinions?**

**Favorite musical number so far?**

**Review?**


	10. 01x09: Daughters

**Definitely a heavy chapter…you were warned. It was hard to write this. But I think this a serious issue and one that's hardly addressed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blown Away, Carrie Underwood**  
**She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5**  
**Cry, Alexx Calise**  
**Daughters, John Mayer**

* * *

01x10: Daughters

McKinley was out of school. There was a flood and tornado warning for all of the Lima area. Hannah watched as the grey clouds formed in the sky. Dry lightning flickered and she jumped slightly. She closed her eyes as the rain began to sprinkle, then pour. Mid November weather wasn't her favorite. Most certainly not.

She heard the door slam and loud laughter rang out across the house. The sixteen year old quickly closed her blinds and her door. She turned on her iPod, plugged safely into her iPod dock, and began to play music at the highest volume. She could still hear the beating, pounding sound of the rain on the tin roof of the house she didn't call home. She winced as she made out the sound of a bottle breaking. She waited for the silence.

Hannah turned on her TV, keeping an eye on the weather. She watched as the suit clad man predicted that the tornado would hit around 10 pm. She looked at her old pocket watch. It was her father's.

9:00 pm.

She heard the voice, that voice, the one that plagued her nightmares, calling out her name. Hannah slinked down the stairs, making as little noise as possible, in hopes that maybe it was enough. She came to face Greg, her mother's boyfriend. He was on the couch, beer in hand, alcohol rank in his breath as he spat at her, "Get me another one."

She nodded slowly and went to fridge to get a Budweiser. She gave it him and he threw it at her. The bottle broke and the alcohol soaked her outfit. Her favorite sweater, the tribal print one. Ruined. Just like that.

"I wanted the light beer," he slurred, grinning like he was genius.

Hannah nodded. She went to get the light beer. This time he didn't throw it at her, he only popped the cap off and gulped it down. When finished, he spat, "Go fix dinner."

The kitchen window was right above the sink. Dirty dishes were piled up in the sink. Hannah stared as the rain came down. She was silent as she cleaned up the mess that Greg had left.

The rain fell harder and the wind picked up.

She turned on the old, crackling radio and heard a familiar, ironic tune. She smiled grimly and pathetically as she hummed the opening notes, and sang out softly so as not to alert Greg,

"_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes…"_

Thunder cracked. Hannah looked down, singing out,

"_Her daddy was a mean old mister_  
_Mama was an angel in the ground_  
_The weather man called for a twister_  
_She prayed blow it down…"_

Closing her eyes, she sang, grabbing leftovers from the fridge.

_"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past…"_

She sang out tearfully,

_"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away!"_

She pulled the food out of the microwave to give to Greg, who was passed out on the couch. A storm siren went off in the distance, and Hannah continued to sing, looking down at Greg,

_"She heard those sirens screaming out_  
_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
_She locked herself in the cellar_  
_Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
_Some people called it taking shelter_  
_She called it sweet revenge…"_

Thunder cracked once again. Hannah, scared as Greg began to wake up, ran to her room. Leaning against the closed door, she belted out,

"_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away!"_

She heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew he was angry. But the reason? She had no idea. Hannah let out a few tears as she sang out, choking up,

_"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past…"_

The door was flung open just as the shutters of the house were ripped from it. A tree fell in the backyard and Hannah sang out as Greg shoved her into her dresser,

"_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away _  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away _  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday _  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away…"_

Hannah let out a sob when Greg decided he was done. She sang out softly from the floor, "_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away…"_

* * *

"What exactly is Regionals?" Hadleigh asked Lorhin, who was sketching dress ideas in her notepad.

"It's the secondary stage of show choir competition. We compete with other choirs from this region," Lorhin explained, grabbing her bag and following Hadleigh out of the English class. Hadleigh was sporting the latest Louis Vuitton, and she was clutching it to avoid it beign destroyed. This school didn't have much respect for your belongings. Or you, really.

"Oh, well isn't it in like two weeks?" Hadleigh asked confusedly. "Why aren't you guys preparing?"

"We don't really prepare," Lorhin smiled. "We improvise."

"That's the single most idiotic thing I've heard all day," Hadleigh said haughtily. She looked immensely overdressed in her beige wedges, dark colored skinnies, and large blousy teal button up. The white Louis Vuitton just made her look richer. "Seriously," she continued. "You guys need to make some kind of plan! What about the set list? What about choreography?"

"We wing it," Lorhin grinned, prancing into Glee club. Hadleigh huffed in behind her.

Mr. Schue was looking expectantly at his Glee club. Hannah was absent, but he expected that she'd come in late like always.

"So…any ideas for Regionals?"

"We've been over this Mr. Schue," Jordana pointed out. "We don't have any ideas."

"I have our outfits designed though!" Lorhin smiled, hopping up. "I was thinking a classy LBD with red pumps and silver earrings. It's chic and gorgeous, plus sequins will look totally great with the stage lighting."

"Maybe we could do some Eminem," Theo pointed out. "We'd get major creativity points."

"No, I think we should sing something by Hunter Hayes," Bailey smiled. "It's so cute and romantic, the judges would love it!"

"Country would be fun," Dawn suggested. "Maybe with cowboy boots?"

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Schue called out. Everyone became quiet. "Your assignment this week is to come up with something, anything, that you think could be good for Regionals. Any ideas are welcome!"

Hadleigh stood up, "I think we should have a set list party this Friday night. My house is unavailable that night, but can any of you guys volunteer your house?"

Neal said, "My parents won't want me to have a party. But I can ask Hannah, her mom is hardly ever home."

"Great!" Hadleigh grinned. "Everyone, show up at Hannah's house at 8 pm Friday night. See you guys there!"

* * *

Neal dialed Hannah's number carefully, and said, "Hey!" when she answered.

"Hey," she answered. "You usually don't call right after school…" she trailed off awkwardly. "You don't call at all, really."

"Well," Neal started, "I was wondering if the Glee kids could hang out at your house Friday night. Just for a few hours."

Hannah was quiet, but she said, "Yeah, that's cool. My mom's going out with a friend to get a few drinks at the bar, and she won't be back till midnight. That sounds like fun. I'll see you all then."

Neal said, "We'll be there at eight, if that's okay…"

"It's fine," Hannah monotoned. "See you then."

She hung up and Neal forgot to ask why she wasn't at school that day.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," Hannah said. It was an overstatement. She didn't have the nicest house…in fact, the Glee kids were scared to park at night in the neighborhood. Neal looked around and smiled.

She bit her lip awkwardly. She knew they were judging her. She couldn't help that her mom was off the deep end, jobless, and her boyfriend was an alcoholic who could barely pay the bills. "Anyway…" she said. "We can move to my room."

All eleven other members of the Glee club moved down the narrow hallway to Hannah's room. It was much nicer. Thick, heavy rugs covered the cheaply tiled floor almost completely. Large pieces of fabric were draped across the walls, most likely hiding cracks and stains. Her furniture looked worn. She sat on her bed, and some of the girls climbed on with her. Some chose to sit on the floor.

It was awkward.

"So I was thinking," Dawn began, "that we could open with a killer ballad, then transition into a cool vocal number. With dancing of course."

"Well, that sounds good," Cortney agreed. "But the whole point of organizing this party is to figure exactly what songs to perform. That didn't get us anywhere."

Dawn kind of slumped and Lorhin threw an arm around her, glaring at Cortney. Cortney simply raised her eyebrows. Lorhin said out loud, "Let's think positively. What good songs are on the radio now?"

The next hour consisted of various ideas being thrown out, but nothing really got decided on. Hannah checked her pocket watch consistently, biting her lip and glancing at the open door.

"You guys hungry?" She asked suddenly.

Theo groaned and said, "Yes, I'm starving!"

"I'll go get some chips or something," she said. As soon as she left the room, her knee high boots (paired with short shorts and a baggy sweater) patted down the creaking hallway. The sound of gravel flying at the house reached the Gleeks ears, but they didn't think anything of it. The soft sound of rain began to hit the roof.

"It sure has been raining a lot lately," James pointed out, staring out Hannah's window, the only one noticing the headlights pulling into the gravel driveway. He didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, I guess it's just that time of year, maybe?" Lorhin guessed, looking to where Hadleigh was scanning Hannah's bookshelf. The house was silent. They couldn't even hear Hannah. They did, however, hear a door open, and then slam.

Neal stood, getting bad vibes from this. "Guys…" he began, but then heard the sound of a bottle breaking.

"Pick that up," a gruff voice said roughly. "You lazy, worthless thing. You aren't good for anything, really. You only care about yourself, no, you won't help out your own family." Neal's eyes widened and he paled. Theo was standing, and the girls were looking around fearfully.

"Theo, find a backdoor and get the girls out of here," Neal said through gritted teeth, listening as the unknown man began yelling obscenities directed towards Hannah.

"No," Lorhin said softly and shakily. "We won't leave."

Neal stepped out of Hannah's room, and walked down the creaking hallway. He had to get in there. Or at least see what was happening. Theo and the Glee club followed, terrified.

Hannah was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to piece back together what seemed to be a picture frame of some sort. Tears were threatening to spill.

The man, with a wife beater and beer gut and grey stubble, looked at Neal and screamed, "Hannah, who is this?"

"It's Neal," she said thickly. "He's just leaving…"

"Is there anyone else here?" The man demanded.

"Yes…" Hannah said softy.

"How dare you invite people into my house without me knowing!" The man said, knocking Hannah out of her chair. She hit the floor with a loud smack. Neal stood, frozen. Hannah met his eyes, and he knew what she was trying to say. Leave. Get out of here. But Neal felt like his feet were stuck to the floor.

"You are so disrespectful," he said, kicking her hard in the side. Hannah gasped out for air. The man grabbed her arm and yanked her up. Neal looked to where the Glee club was congregated outside of the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. Neal tried to give them warning with his eyes, but the man had already pulled Hannah into the living room, Neal standing horrified and shocked as he took off his belt.

"I want you all to watch," the man slurred, looking towards the terrified Glee club being held back by Theo. Neal felt himself begin to cry as Hannah was hit over, and over, and over. Neal felt his feet become unstuck as he ran over to the man and punched him hard in the face. He reeled backwards and sent Hannah to the floor.

Spencer grabbed her, the red welts on her arms and legs beginning to bleed, and handed her to Oliver and Bailey, who was crying. Dawn was sobbing uncontrollably, and Lorhin was staring on in disbelief. James looked steely and Jordana was letting tears roll down her cheeks.

Neal was beating the shit out the man. He felt Theo, his right hand man join in, and felt a surge of pride when they gave a final punch to the man, who was unconscious. Neal stood and surveyed the scene. His heart broke when he saw Hannah, who was standing.

"Get out," she said brokenly, tears flowing. "Just…leave."

"Hannah-" Neal began, but she shook her head.

"Just leave," she said, plopping on the couch, sobbing her eyes out. The Glee club members did as she wished. The only ones who remained were Hadleigh, Lorhin, Cortney, Theo, and Spencer, who was searching for some first aid.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Neal asked sadly.

"It never came up," Hannah said cynically, choking back sobs. "I thought I said leave."

"You did," Lorhin said, tear stains on her pretty face. Hannah looked at her, then at Hadleigh.

"Well, you can go now," Hannah said rudely, pointing to the door. Hadleigh rushed out of Hannah's house sobbing. Cortney walked somberly out. Theo dragged the man into the hallway, then shoved him into one of the rooms and walked back into the living room.

"You need to tell someone," Theo said quietly.

"Like who?" Hannah muttered darkly. "Who would care?"

"We do!" Lorhin cried out.

"You're staying at my house tonight," Neal said finally.

"Get out!" Hannah sobbed. Neal took one last look at her before opening the door to leave.

"Leaving isn't a good idea," Lorhin said. Spencer nodded.

"I know, it's why I'm staying," Neal said, plopping on the porch, the rain slowing up a bit. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so…" Spencer said, leading Lorhin to his car. The only car left was Theo's and Hadleigh's.

"She really needs to be loved," Theo said.

"She will be," Neal said from the porch.

Theo ran to Hadleigh's car, noticing she was still there. He knocked on her window. Hadleigh turned on the lights inside the car, and she glared, make up running down her face.

"Let me in?" Theo mouthed.

Hadleigh unlocked the passenger side and he climbed in, soaking wet.

"Why are you still here?" Theo asked.

"I miss my parents," Hadleigh admitted. "Seeing Hannah like that…made me realize how lucky I am."

"I know what you mean," Theo said. There was silence. Theo cleared his throat and sang out,

"_Beauty queen of only sixteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself…"_

Hadleigh looked to where Theo was sitting in her passenger seat, then to where Neal was. He sang out,

_"He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else…"_

On the porch, Neal sang out to the rain, leaning against her front door,

_"I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more…"_

In the car, Theo sang,

_"I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved…"_

He smiled at her and sang,

_"Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore…"_

Neal sang out sadly, watching the freezing rain pour down,

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want…"_

Neal belted out,

_"I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved…"_

Unknowingly, Neal and Theo harmonized,

_"And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved…"_

Theo sang softly,

"_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are_…"

Neal sang,

_"I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful…"_

Theo and Neal harmonized, in two different locations_,_

"I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain…"

Neal closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hadleigh sniffled and smiled at Theo, saying, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Theo asked, seeing that she was an emotional mess right now. "Platonically of course. Nothing has to happen."

"Thanks," Hadleigh smiled.

Theo hopped out of her car and into his. She followed him to his house, about ten minutes away. Both teens ran into the two-story brick home and Hadleigh grinned. "Can I take a shower?" She asked. "I feel disgusting."

"Sure," Theo said. "Let me show you the towels." However, his phone rang, and he pointed to the hallway. "It's in that hallway," he said before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cortney," she said. "Just making sure you got out okay."

"Yeah I'm fine," he said absentmindedly.

Hadleigh was frustrated. She was so lost! She sighed and yelled out, "Theo, I need you!"

Cortney choked a little. "Who is that?"

"Nobody," Theo said unconvincingly.

"Sure sounds like nobody," Cortney said. "Who is at your house?"

"Nobody. See you Monday, babe," he said, before clicking end.

* * *

When Neal awoke, he had a crick in his neck. The driveway was empty. The man's car was gone.

He felt the door behind him open and he looked to see Hannah, looking simple in a pair of sweatpants tucked into boots and a sweatshirt. She sat down silently beside him, watching the snow fall onto her yard.

"First snow of the winter," Hannah said. "It's a little late this year."

"Better late than never," Neal said groggily.

"Hmm," Hannah said. "Why are you here?"

"Because I care about you," Neal said honestly. "And you are too amazing to be treated like that. With you, everything is colorful and real and new and without you it's gray and boring and lonely. You make me feel. And I can't let that go."

"Do you love me?" Hannah asked suddenly.

"Yes," Neal said. "I love you. I would do anything for you."

"Go home, Neal," Hannah said softly. "Get some coffee, take a warm shower. Take care of yourself. On Monday, pretend like nothing ever happened. If you love me, you'll do that." She stood and walked inside.

* * *

"Mr. Schue?" Hannah said, walking up to the front of the classroom. She wasn't aware that Neal had called Mr. Schue and explained to him the whole story. Neal didn't want her to know. "Can I sing a song?"

"Yes, of course," Mr. Schue said.

Soft guitars started up and Hannah sang out lowly,

"_Well I guess it's been a while _  
_Since I've seen the sunshine _  
_Since I have smiled…"_

She gulped and continued to sing.

"_And me, who's so well versed_  
_Is feeling so damn empty _  
_Is at a loss for words _  
_Forgot what it's like _  
_To just to feel okay_  
_I'm praying for the day_  
_When there is no more rain…"_

She belted out,

"_And I don't wanna_ _do anything but cry _  
_Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry…"_

Hannah closed her eyes and sang,

"_Well I hardly feel alive _  
_I'm going through the motions _  
_But I don't feel like trying _  
_The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day _  
_I wish that I could crawl inside _  
_Hide away…"_

She sang out powerfully and meaningfully,

_"And I don't wanna do anything but cry _  
_Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry!"_

She stepped forward a little, singing passionately,

"_Oh, I'm so low _  
_I'm almost to the bottom _  
_And oh, nowhere to go_  
_Even my soul has left my body…"_

She finished off strong, singing,

_"Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry _  
_Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry _  
_And I don't wanna do anything but cry_  
_And I don't wanna do anything but cry…"_

Everyone was in tears.

* * *

When Hannah walked into the choir room the next afternoon, she was met with a strange sight. No one was there. She saw a note on top of the piano. PRACTICE IN AUDITORIUM TODAY.

Well, okay. Her long brown skirt and white long sleeved shirt (with an orange scarf) flowed behind her as she walked to the auditorium. There, all of the Glee club was standing on stage, dressed in all white.

Mr. Schue was in the middle playing guitar. Hannah recognized the song.

Neal sang out, "_I know a girl, she puts the color inside of my world…"_

Theo sang, smiling at Hannah in a white v-neck, "_But she's just like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change…_

Oliver sang, "_And I've done all I can, to stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_…"

Cody sang out, "_Now I'm starting to see, maybe it's got nothing to do with me_..."

The whole Glee club sang simply and purely,

_"Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too…"_

Lorhin sang out in white wide leg pants and a white blazer, "_Oh, you see that skin? It's the same she's been standing in…"_

Hadleigh belted out in a white shift dress and cowboy boots, "_Since the day she saw him walking away, now she's left cleaning up the mess he made!"_

The club sang out,

_"So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too…"_

Theo sang out sweetly,

"_Boys, you can break_  
_You'll find out how much they can take_  
_Boys will be strong_  
_And boys soldier on_  
_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_  
_A woman's good, good heart…"_

Neal belted out to Hannah,

_"On behalf of every man_  
_Looking out for every girl_  
_You are the god and the weight of her world…"_

Everyone sang out one last time,

_"So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too…"_

* * *

**Wow. I am emotionally drained. That was tough writing.**

*****If you or anyone you know is in this situation, TELL SOMEONE. This is a very serious matter!**

**Did you expect Hannah to have some sort of secret like that?**

**Review?**


	11. 01x10: Bad

**A/N: My life is literally insane right now. So I'm sorry. Been a tough month.**

**Monster, Skillet**

**Back In Black, ACDC**

**This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms War, Fallout Boy**

**Hero, Skillet**

**Crushcrushcrush, Paramore**

**Uprising, Muse**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

01x10: Bad

"Hannah, can I talk to you?" Mr. Schue called out after Glee club the next week. Hannah's Dalton Academy sweatshirt hit the middle of her thighs. She crossed her arms and pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder, scoffing as he looked concerned at her. She brushed her hair (it had been growing- it now hit her collarbone) out of her eyes and nodded.

"What?" she said curtly.

"I think you need some vocal lessons," he said honestly. "Your voice is lovely, but it's not exactly leading lady material. If you could strengthen it, I think you could go places."

"The only place I want to go is away from here," she said bluntly. "What, are you I'm saying I'm not good enough?"

"Of course not!" He protested. "I just think it'd be in your best interest if you got stronger vocally."

"Stronger vocally?" Hannah seethed, before glaring and saying, "I don't have time for that."

Mr. Schue gulped and backed off, saying, "Yes, okay, I apologize. I'm sorry. Your voice is fine."

Hannah smiled smartly before turning on her heel and walking away. Will was concerned even more now. Ever since last week, Hannah has been acting incredibly odd. Everyone treats her differently, too. He shrugged if off, assuming that things would sort themselves out, but now he was kind of worried. What exactly was going on?

"I'm pissed off," Hannah said to Aaron that afternoon.

"You've been pissed off all week," He smiled, grabbing his laundry and motioning for Hannah to follow. More and more of her time was being spent at Dalton Academy. She groaned as he took is laundry down to the floor's laundry room. His jacket was off and his tie was loose. His noticed his stolen sweatshirt she was wearing immediately but didn't say anything.

He knew she was hiding something, he knew it, but he chose to say nothing. What good would pressuring her to tell him do? It wouldn't do good at all. Maybe when she went to therapy with him this Saturday she would feel comfortable enough to tell him. Hopefully. He watched as she grabbed the first article of clothing and threw it into the washing machine. Her eyes were dull. The dark skinned boy recalled the way her eyes lit up when she was smiling. They seemed to have lost all life.

He gulped and said, "You know..."

"Know what?" she asked softly, putting laundry detergent into the washing machine.

"Are you still coming to therapy with me?" He questioned carefully.

"Yes, of course," Hannah said, softening. "I wouldn't bail on you for something as important as that."

"Good," Aaron said. "Christmas is coming up soon, too."

Hannah laughed, but it wasn't very joyful. It was almost hollow. "Oh yes...my favorite holiday..."

"Why don't you like Christmas?" Aaron asked gently. It was his favorite holiday. He grinned at the thought of Christmas trees, carols, and of course the time he would spend with his dad.

"I haven't in years..." Hannah said softly, thinking back on her past Christmases. All she could remember was cold. "It's just cold."

"Christmas is incredibly warm," Aaron said, convinced that she couldn't dislike Christmas. "You can come see my house on Christmas."

"You mean mansion?" Hannah joked, throwing a white button up him, and running to hide behind the nearest dryer. He grinned and ran to her, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she said as calmly as possible.

"Oh, toughen up!" he joked. She froze. He put her down and she laughed, her eyes a bit better than before. Not nearly as dead looking. Her pretty, white, rare smile flashed for a minute before her face dissolved into its normal expression.

A voice was cleared and Hannah looked to see Michael, holding his laundry basket. "Are you guys done?" he smirked.

Hannah flushed and turned away from Aaron, dumping the rest of the laundry into the machine. "Yes..." she said. "It is now."

From the black ripped skinny jeans to the ACDC tee falling off of her bony frame, all eyes were on Hannah. It was ripped and you could the dark purple bruises on her arms, back, and ribcage. The dark make up and ratty Converse completed the look. Her hair was crimped. Lorhin gaped.

"What...happened..." she said.

Hadleigh, who was talking quite loudly to Theo about something no one cared about, tossed her brown locks over her shoulder and stared. "Well, things just got real weird..."

Hannah glared as Neal began to question things. Mr. Schue looked confounded.

"Don't. Say. Anything," she intoned. "Since all you guys can see me as is a weak-" glare to Mr. Schue, "-little-" scathing look towards the glee club, "-girl," she finished, "I thought maybe I should toughen up to show you I can handle myself." She clenched her fist and her jaw. Her pale collarbone was sticking quit far out of her ripped shirt. "I can handle myself," she said. Whether it was to reassure herself or the glee club. No one knew.

Heavy guitars started up and Hannah sang out lowly,

"The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it..."

She glared and flipped her hair around.

"So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it..."

She fell to her knees and crawled, singing out,

"It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head..."

She closed her eyes and sang,

"Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel like a monster!"

It was a great song. And Hannah was feeling it passionately. She hopped on the piano and stood there, reaching out to the Glee club,

"My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down..."

She jumped off spectacularly and belted,

"Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel like a monster!"

She stood still for a minute, singing,

"It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!"

She ran towards the Glee club, singing out with everything in her,

"I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster!"

Finishing out, she belted,

"I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control

Here's something radical

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I feel like a monster

I feel like a monster

I feel like a monster!"

She finished and everyone burst into applause. It truly was a great performance...but why?

Before anyone could say anything, Hannah ran out of the room and slammed the door.

"Something serious is going on with Hannah..." Lorhin said to Dawn. The Glee girls decided to have an emergency meeting to discuss Hannah.

"It's not like her to act out," Bailey said. "It's obviously a cry for help."

"A cry for help is her singing an angry song and wearing black?" Cortney said, glaring. "Maybe she just feels a lot and needs to get it out."

"That's not it at all!" Hadleigh argued. "She obviously needs help. It is our duty to help her, as her Glee club sisters."

Dawn shook her head. "I think Hannah is on to something. Frankly, I'm mad about always being in the background!" She stomped her foot. "My parents expect me to be this perfect child. Well, too bad! Because that doesn't exist. And then I come to Glee club and everyone is worried about Hannah! Or Neal, or Theo, or Lorhin, or Hadleigh. What about me?"

Bailey nodded. "I'm sick and tired of being overlooked." She and Dawn looked to each other. "We're out."

Jordana glared. "You guys, really? I never get the spotlight either but you don't see me bitching about it!"

"Oh, can it Jordana," Lorhin scoffed. "You don't even want the spotlight!"

Jordana glared. "Maybe Dawn and Bailey are on to something. I'm out, too."

The only girls left were Cortney, Lorhin, and Hadleigh. Cortney sighed, "I kind of agree with them. It'd be nice to get some solos every once in a while."

She got up and left.

"Well..." Hadleigh said, "Let's just focus on helping Hannah."

"Yeah..." Lorhin said half-heartedly.

"Ladies..." Hannah said, looking through her hair that was styled over her eyes. That day she was sporting leather hot pants, a gray skintight tee with rips all down the arms and back, straight hair, fishnets, and hooker heels. The four girls looked to her, grinning. "Glad you joined me."

Dawn was rocking a pair of skinny jeans and a red Skillet shirt, with a beanie and heavy make up. Beside her, Bailey was wearing a skintight body con black dress with red Converse and a white leather jacket. Cortney was sporting her usual attire, a white tank too with a black bra and ripped denim shorts with knee high Converse. Jordana was rocking leather skinnys and a black Rolling Stones tank.

"We thought about it..." Dawn began, "And we have a lot to be pissed about. We need to get it out. This is the best way to express how we feel."

Hannah smirked and leaned up against the lockers, the other girls following her lead. Heavy guitar started up, and Hannah leaned as far foward as she could, slamming a locker door shut before belting out,

"Back in black

I hit the sack

I've been too long, I'm glad to be back!"

Dawn grinned and stepped out, the other girls following in a series of complicated dance moves. She sang out in a sultry voice not thought possible of her,

"Yes I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about!"

Bailey grinned and sang out mischievously, following Hannah down the hallway,

"I've been looking at the sky

'Cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I never die!"

Cortney rolled her eyes and stepped out of the formation singing out powerfully,

"I got nine lives

Cat's eyes

Abusin' every one of them and running wild!"

All of the girls sang out strongly, dancing down the hallway, startling students,

"'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well, I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black!"

Jordana grinned and did hip thrusts to rival MJ, belting out,

"Back in the back

Of a cadillac

Number one with a bullet, in my power pack!"

Hannah grinned and walked back to front, sliding down the hallway, singing out rebelliously,

"Yes, I'm in a bang

With a gang

They've got to catch me if they want me to hang!"

Dawn grinned and danced sexily, singing lowly,

"Cause I'm back on the track

And I'm beatin' the flack

Nobody's gonna get me on another rack!"

Bailey grinned and belted,

"So look at me now,

Trying to make my pay

Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way!"

By this time, they had reached the choir room, and they belted out to the shocked Glee club whilst grinding and gyrating,

"Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well, I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black!"

The girls danced and rocked out to the heavy guitar and bass. Hannah began to belt out, while sliding onto her knees in front of Neal,

"'Cause I'm back, yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black!"

Dawn hopped onto a chair, belting,

"Ohh YEAH!

OH YEAH!

Yes I know!"

Hannah began screeching,

"Ayyy Yeah!

Yeah!

Ohhhh YEAH, YEAH!

Give it up!"

All of the girls stood beside each other and belted out,

"Well I'm back, back,

Well I'm back, back,

Back, back,

Back in black,

Yes I'm back in black!"

The guitar ended, and the girls panted, exhausted from the performance. There wasn't applause, just sheer dumbfounded looks towards the girls.

"Yes, well..." Will said awkwardly. "Let's talk about Regionals?"

Hadleigh and Lorhin shared a look.

"Come on, girls!" The coach yelled, and Lorhin once again fell behind the other dancers whilst running laps. She was the last one finished. She sighed and pulled her thick hair into a ponytail. The coach gave her a disdainful look and called her over.

"Look, Lorhin..." she said, and dismissed the other girls. "I think you should start jogging."

"Jogging?" Lorhin asked, her face falling. "But Coach Poe-"

"Look, you're a great dancer," she added, "but if we want to start competing we need to kick it up a notch. Try to work out some, too."

Lorhin huffed.

"Get a tougher skin, too," Coach Poe smirked. "The real world includes criticism."

Lorhin glared at her retreating back. She clenched her jaw. She'll show her criticism.

"Dude, are you still in that faggy Glee club?" The linebacker snorted, shoving Neal into a bench.

"Yeah, I am," Neal said, straightening his shoulders and clenching a fist.

"That's so gay," he laughed, glaring at him. "Don't start dating that Cody kid."

"Hey, lay off Cody," Theo snarled. "You have no clue."

The jock looked at Theo and guffawed. "Looks like he's already caught the gay!" He glared. His friends laughed and pushed Theo around. Theo was enraged.

"It's not something you catch!" Theo glared, punching the linebacker in the jaw. A full out brawl started, and Neal joined in, punching whoever he could get to. Coach Beiste stormed in, pulling them apart.

"To Figgins, go on!" She bellowed. "Explain your sorry asses!"

"He was insulting Glee club," Theo said darkly, glaring at the, linebacker.

"Brad?" Beiste said, "Suspension. Get to class, meatheads!"

Neal and Theo, sore and bruised, vowed to never let anyone talk crap about glee again.

Lorhin looked to where Neal and Theo were standing, Neal on her right, Theo on her left. Wearing matching white tees and black leather jackets, except Lorhin had on studded shorts, they looked bad. The music started up and Neal sang out sleazily,

"I am an arms dealer

Fitting you with weapons in the form of words..."

Theo sang out smoothly, dancing in sync with Neal,

"And don't really care which side wins

As long as the room keeps singing

That's just the business I'm in, yeah..."

The three sang out in harmony, with Lorhin dancing her heart out in between the two guys,

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

Theo sang out,

"I'm not a shoulder to cry on

But I digress..."

Neal sang out angrily,

"I'm a leading man

And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,

Oh so intricate!"

Theo sang out loudly,

"I'm a leading man

And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,

Oh so intricate..."

"I wrote the gospel on giving up..." Lorhin sang.

"You look pretty sinking..." Neal and Theo harmonized.

"But the real bombshells have already sunk..." Lorhin belted.

"Prima donnas of the gutter..." They grinned.

Lorhin and Neal and Theo all sang in three part harmony,

"At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep

Crashing not like heaps of cars

No, more like p-p-p-parties..."

The three began dancing, and belting out, the whole club getting into it,

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

Neal belted out as everyone but Hadleigh made their way up to the front to sing and dance,

"This bandwagon's full

Please, catch another

I'm a leading man

And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,

Oh so intricate!"

Theo sang out,

"I'm a leading man

And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,

Oh so intricate!"

Lorhin said huskily,

"All the boys who the dance floor didn't love

And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough

Sing, until your lungs give out..."

The whole Glee club joined in singing as Hadleigh glared.

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

"Now you," Neal grinned.

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

"Wear out the groove!" Theo smirked.

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

"Sing out loud!" Lorhin smiled.

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

"Oh, oh!" Everyone belted.

"This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

Neal sang out,

"I'm a leading man

And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,

Oh so intricate!"

Theo belted out,

"I'm a leading man

And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,

Oh so intricate!"

They finished. Everyone grinned, and Hadleigh stormed out of the room. They wanted bad? Well, she would give them bad!

Hannah took a gulp. She left her black clothes at home. Instead she was wearing a cream colored, high waisted dress and a teal cardigan. Aaron walked into the waiting room in jeans and a green checked button up, bright green Converse on his feet. He smiled that reassuring, easy smile and she took a deep breath.

"You look really nice," Aaron said, looking her over. Hannah gulped.

"It's my mom's outfit. She doesn't really wear it anymore."

"It's nice," he smiled, his hazel eyes gleaming. He ran a hand over his clean cut hair, and grabbed Hannah's hand, leading her into the therapist's office.

"Good to see you!" The kind looking lady said to Aaron. "How are you?"

Aaron started some small talk and Hannah tried to shrink into the background. She didn't meet the lady's eyes.

"Who is this?" She asked, her warm brown eyes comforting. They were like Hannah's dad's eyes.

"Hannah Grayson," she said, speaking up.

"I'm Dr. Summers, " she smiled. "I'm going to go get Aaron's charts. I'll be right back!"

The two were left alone in the well furnished room. Hannah began biting her fingernails. Aaron, however, turned to Hannah and pulled a notebook out of his pocket, saying, "Here, read this."

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"Just read it."

She opened it. It was a journal. Whoever had written it hates himself. Hannah felt herself tear up as she read the horror on the pages. "Who's is this?"

"Mine," Aaron said thickly.

Hannah began to cry, "Please don't feel like that. You mean so much to me, don't hate yourself for things you can't control." She sobbed out how sorry she was. Aaron pulled her in and pocketed the notebook.

"I showed you that notebook because I want to open up to you," Aaron said. Hannah sobbed harder. "You are falling apart, Hannah. Let me help you."

Hannah pulled back, "I can't, I can handle things for myself!"

Aaron held up his hands, "I know! Do you remember what you sang at the festival? You need a hero?"

"Why can't I be my own hero?" Hannah fired back,

"Because you're mine," Aaron said, frustrated, losing his cool.

"You don't know how I feel, Aaron!" Hannah cried.

"Because you never tell me! I want to know, if only you'll tell me!" Aaron yelled.

He sang out,

"I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today..."

"Falling off the edge today!" Hannah belted.

"I am just a man

Not superhuman..."

Aaron belted.

"I'm not superhuman..." Hannah argued in song.

"Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn..."

Aaron sang bitterly.

"Falling from my faith today!" Hannah sang out desperately.

"Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero..."

"To save me now!" Hannah belted, turning away from Aaron, who sang,

"I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me..."

"Just in time!" Hannah sang.

They turned away from each other, singing intensely,

"I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today..."

"My voice will be heard today!" Hannah sang out, staring out the window.

"I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man..."

Aaron sang, wrestling with his internal thoughts.

"I'm not superhuman!" Hannah sang again.

"My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn..."

Aaron belted, sitting on the chaise.

"My voice will be heard today!" Hannah sang determinedly. Aaron belted,

"It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero..."

"To save me now!" Hannah belted, turning to Aaron, who sang,

"I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me..."

"Just in time!" Hannah trilled.

Aaron sang brokenly to Hannah,

"I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time..."

The two joined in perfect harmony,

"Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives..."

"And we're not ready to die!" Hannah sang along.

They joined in together, singing,

"Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero..."

"I've got a hero!" Hannah belted. They joined together again.

"Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight..."

"I will be ready to die!" Hannah belted, closing her eyes.

The two sang in chilling harmony,

"A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time!"

Aaron belted,

"I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero..."

"To save me now!" Hannah sang, walking to Aaron.

"I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me..."

"Just in time!" Hannah sang.

The two sang in perfect harmony,

"I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time!"

They took deep breaths, and looked each other in the eye.

"My stepdad hits me," Hannah said honestly.

Aaron looked her in the eyes, face utterly broken.

Hadleigh, clad in leather pants and a leather jacket, looked everyone in the Glee club dead in the eye and said, "I stayed the night at Theo's last Friday night."

Cortney stood and screamed, "You whore!"

Will threw down a textbook and yelled, "Hey! Enough is enough! I have no clue what has gotten into you guys but it needs to stop!"

Cortney glared at Hadleigh, singing, "I got a lot to say to you..."

"Yeah, I got a lot to say..." Hadleigh countered.

Cortney glared and sang,

"I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all..."

Hadleigh belted out,

"They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies!"

"Crush..." Cortney whispered.

"Crush..." Hadleigh seethed.

"Crush..." Cortney glared.

Crush, crush..." Hadleigh finished,

"Nothing compares to-" Cortney sang.

"A quiet evening alone!" Hadleigh finished.

"Just the one, two-" Cortney sang.

"Of us, who's counting on!" Hadleigh riffed.

"That never happens!" Cortney belted.

"I guess I'm dreaming again!" Hadleigh sang.

"Let's be more than this..." the two girls sang.

Hadleigh glared and circled around her, singing,

"If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute..."

Cortney, pissed, sang,

"They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies!"

"Crush..." Cortney whispered.

"Crush..." Hadleigh seethed.

"Crush..." Cortney glared.

"Crush, crush..." Hadleigh finished,

"Nothing compares to-" Cortney sang.

"A quiet evening alone!" Hadleigh finished.

"Just the one, two-" Cortney sang.

"Of us, who's counting on!" Hadleigh riffed.

"That never happens!" Cortney belted.

"I guess I'm dreaming again!" Hadleigh sang.

"Let's be more than this now!" the two girls sang.

"Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know that we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about!"

Cortney belted fabulously.

"Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about!"

Hadleigh countered. The next line, Cortney sang the melody and Hadleigh sang the impossibly high harmony,

"Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Give me something to sing about!"

"Nothing compares to-" Cortney sang.

"A quiet evening alone!" Hadleigh finished.

"Just the one, two-" Cortney sang.

"Of us, who's counting on!" Hadleigh riffed.

"That never happens!" Cortney belted.

"I guess I'm dreaming again!" Hadleigh sang.

"Let's be more than this..." the two girls sang.

Aaron called Hannah and she picked up the phone hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, plopping onto his expensive bed, clad in plaid pajama pants.

Hannah, wearing Neal's football tee shirt, bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Know I'm always here," Aaron reassured, his voice slow and easy, the kind you could listen to forever.

"I know."

The Warblers opened the door of the auditorium and took seats in the back.

"Is this allowed?" Michael asked. Caleb shushed him as the black curtains rose, revealing the Glee club in various black ensembles. Guitars started up.

"Paranoia is in bloom..." Neal started.

"The PR transmissions will resume..." Theo sang.

"They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down..." Hannah sang out, staring eerily at Aaron, though she couldn't see him.

"And hope that, we will never see the truth around..." Dawn sang.

"Another promise, another seed..." Spencer sang.

"Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed..." Cody belted.

"And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds..." Cortney sang.

"And endless red tape to keep the truth confined..." Hadleigh sang.

"They will not force us..." Oliver sang.

"They will stop degrading us..." Bailey sang.

"They will not control us..." James sang.

"We will be victorious..." Jordana belted.

The whole club was astounded when the Warblers stood.

"Interchanging mind control

Come let the, revolution takes its toll..."

Caleb sang out.

"If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye

You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die..."

Aaron belted, joining the Glee club on stage.

"Rise up and take the power back

It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack..."

Neal sang bitterly.

"You know that, their time's coming to an end

We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend!"

Theo belted.

The Warblers sang harmony and ND sang melody,

"They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not control us

We will be victorious

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not control us

We will be victorious..."

"You guys are good," Caleb said. "So good we had a proposition."

Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Let's join forces at Regionals."

A/N: Alrighty! Please review, I'd appreciate it!


	12. 01x11: Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: By far my favorite chapter yet! Enjoy! **

**Sleigh Ride**

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, Judy Garland**

**Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, Brenda Lee**

**White Christmas, Bing Crosby**

**Mistletoe, Justin Beiber **

**Grown Up Christmas List, Michael Buble**

**Carol of the Bells, Celtic Women**

_01x11: Merry Little Christmas_

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too ..." Bailey sang prettily while placing garland around the large Glee club Christmas tree. She grinned as Oliver reached around her, grabbing her waist.

"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you..." Oliver sang, smiling.

"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, 'Yoo-hoo!'" Dawn laughed, Lorhin plopping a Santa hat on her head.

"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" Lorhin sang, Spencer winking at her from across the room.

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go, let's look at the show..." Bailey and Oliver sang in perfect harmony, watching as the Glee club put up various decorations.

"We're riding in a wonderland of snow..." Dawn trilled, grinning as Spencer knocked Lorhin and Hadleigh into the box of ornaments.

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand, just holding your hand..." Bailey and Oliver harmonized.

"We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland!" The Glee club chorused.

"Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we..." Bailey sang sweetly, supervising the decorations.

"We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be..." Oliver riffed, his tenor voice suiting the song.

"Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two..." The two sang together.

"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" The Glee club sang together.

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go," James sang, "Let's look at the show..."

"We're riding in a wonderland of snow..." Jordana sang, rolling her eyes and James reached to put the star on the top of the tree. Neal protested and grabbed the star from him.

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand," James grinned, grabbing Jordana's hand, "Just holding your hand..."

"We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland!" The whole club belted.

"Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we..." All of the girls sang.

"We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be!" The guys sang out, placing candy canes on the tree.

"Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two!" The girls belted.

"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" Everyone finished.

Mr. Schue grinned when he walked in the choir room to see all of the Glee club members decorating the tree, even Hannah. Everyone, wearing heavy winter coats, had contributed in decorating the choir room. "Great job you guys!" He said, clapping Theo in the back. Neal smiled and handed him the gold star. "I saved it for you, Mr. Schuester!"

Will grabbed the star and, on his tip toes, placed it on the tree.

"Perfect," Bailey said, wrapped up in Oliver's arms.

(line break)

"Glee club Christmas party in the choir room!" Hadleigh smiled, handing out invitations to everyone. Lorhin nodded. "Dress code is formal! And be classy! Plus, we're drawing for secret Santa!"

Everyone looked excited at the prospect of a fancy Christmas party. Dawn began talking with Bailey about dress options and the guys even looked mildly enthused. Neal looked to Hannah, hoping she'd be his date. But her face had fallen, and she was silent. Neal nudged her. "What's wrong?"

"Does it have to be formal?" Hannah muttered.

"Yes," Lorhin said. "Everyone loves dressing up."

"Um..." Hannah said, flushing just a little. "I can't exactly afford a new dress. I only have one nice dress, really...but it's one that I-"

"It'll be fine," Lorhin reassured. "I'll even do your hair and make up for you!"

Relief flooded her face, and for once Hannah actually looked excited for something. "Alright," she smiled softly. "Thanks."

It was the first time he had seen her smile in a while. Neal wished he could be the one to make her smile like that. Everyone resumed talking about the great Christmas party taking place in a few nights. But he could only think about Hannah.

(line break)

Hannah took one last dismal look at the calendar on her phone and wandered aimlessly into the auditorium. A lone black grand piano sat on the stage, black curtains behind it. Her dress she had on brought back a lot of memories. It was black, had short sleeves and was tight fitted at the bodice but flared out at the waist. It was a little too short. She had grown since the last time she put it on.

Lorhin let her borrow a pair of sleek black heels, and she could care less about them. She was walking fine. Her hair was loosely curled and pulled back into a loose updo, courtesy of Lorhin Alton. Hannah clicked her tongue and walked up to the stage.

She was silent for a moment before someone cleared their throat. "I noticed you disappeared from the party," Neal said, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, I needed time to think," Hannah said honestly.

"About?"

She sighed. "Around a year ago, my father died. This is my first Christmas without him. And I'm just..." Hannah sniffled. "I miss him, a lot. It hurts. Like there's this huge chasm in my heart that isn't closing." Hannah looked down. "He was my hero. I still remember his favorite Christmas song." She laughed and looked out at Neal. "My mom sang it every year at our church Christmas program. She doesn't sing it anymore."

Neal smiled. "Why don't you sing it?"

Hannah laughed. "I'm not as good as my mom was, trust me."

"Maybe, maybe not," Neal smiled, sitting, his black vest and red tie crinkling.

Hannah cleared her throat and began playing a simple yet familiar tune on the piano, face brightening a little. She smiled and sang out,

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light..."

She closed her eyes and belted,

"Next year all our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yuletide gay..."

She smiled bitterly and sang out,

"Next year all our troubles will be miles away

Once again as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore..."

Hannah's eyes opened and looked into Neal's, and she sang,

"Faithful friends who were dear to us

Will be near to us once more

Someday soon we all will be together

If the fates allow..."

She let a tear fall down her cheeks as she belted out as powerfully as she could,

"Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow

So have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."

Neal stood and gave her a slow clap, choking up at her performance. "That was truly amazing, Hannah, really."

She smiled and curtsied cheesily.

"Now," Neal smiled, "Will you go with me back to the party?"

"I'd be honored," she smiled.

She hopped off of the stage as well as she could in the short dress and grabbed Neal's arm, grinning happily as he escorted her back into the choir room, though it looked so amazing and festive it didn't even look like a choir room. On one table was tons of sweets and desserts, and on another was the secret Santa gifts. Some were big, some were small, but all were prettily wrapped in red and green.

Music was playing and everyone was dancing. Cody had asked Dawn to dance, and she laughingly agreed. The two made a funny pair, Dawn in her flowy knee length emerald dress and black flats, and Cody in his black button up and red bowtie. Bailey, who was rocking a one shoulder gray modest A-line dress and red heels, was dancing sweetly with Oliver.

Jordana, looking stunning in a silver strapless dress and black wedges, was talking with James by the Christmas tree. Theo and Cortney, who was sporting a black tulle and combat boot combination, and Hadleigh, who looked great in a tight fitting red one shoulder dress and sky high black heels, were standing awkwardly by the presents. Lorhin, in a gold dress and white heels, looked angelic dancing with Spencer.

Hannah felt a warm bubble of pride for her friends. They were so nice to her, and they had no right to be. She was so grateful for everything they've done for her. The current song ended and Lorhin took the mic beside the DJ (wait, when did he get there?) and said, "Hey you guys! This party has been great so far but it's about to get even better!" She smiled. "In a little bit, we'll give out the secret Santa gifts. But for now enjoy the music!"

She cleared her throat and sang out huskily,

"Rocking around the Christmas Tree

at the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Ev'ry couple tries to stop..."

Lorhin watched as everyone assembled on the dance floor and sang louder,

"Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Let the Christmas Spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

and we'll do some caroling..."

Belting out the words, Lorhin winked at Hannah,

"You will get a sentimental feeling

When you hear voices singing

"Let's be jolly! Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"

Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone's dancing merrily

In a new old fashioned way!"

She finished spectacularly and everyone clapped. Stepping away from the mic, she let the DJ put on another song, and went over to the table of presents, picking up the first one. "Jordana?" she said, handing the medium sized package to her.

She opened it to reveal a pretty light blue cashmere sweater in her size. It wasn't anything she would wear, but Jordana was touched nevertheless.

"Cody?" His present turned out to be a book- 'High School Survival Guide' by Kurt Hummel-Anderson. "I heard that this is a must read for all gay teens in high school," Cody said, smiling widely.

"Lorhin?" Lorhin laughed. "It's me!" She opened the silver wrapped package. It was a set of earring shaped like infinity signs. She smiled sweetly and thanked the person for gave them to her.

"Neal?" Hadleigh looked on expectantly as Neal opened it. It was a gift card to a local sports store. Neal grinned widely and Hadleigh breathed a sigh of relief.

The gifts continue, until at last, there was one tiny red box on the table. "Hannah," the tag read.

She opened the small box. Inside was a necklace: the word 'strength' on a chain. Hannah smiled and out it on. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Across the room, Neal smiled.

(line break)

At Dalton Academy, Michael was pouring over his history homework. He smiled when Caleb walked in with an old fashioned boom box, smiling.

"Good, a distraction from my homework," Michael grinned.

"Actually, I'm Marley's ghost, telling you to stop studying so much," Caleb conceded. "Just kidding. I got a gig singing White Christmas at a coffee shop, and I wanted to practice. Maybe you could help me?"

"I'd love to," Michael smiled. Caleb pressed play on the boom box and a familiar tune played out. He took a deep breath and sang,

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow..."

Michael smiled and sang,

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow..."

The two joined together, dancing around each other,

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright,

And may all your Christmases be white..."

Caleb sang out, leaning against the fireplace,

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

May your days be merry and bright,

And may all your Christmases be white..."

Michael smiled and sang back,

"I'm dreaming of a white christmas,

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright,

And may all your Christmases be white..."

The two joined in perfect harmony, faces inching closer together,

"May your days be merry and bright,

And may all your christmases be white..."

The two boys stood face to face, breathing a little too heavily.

"Um..." Michael said, "We should probably practice."

"I thought we were," Caleb smiled, leaning in and kissing Michael.

As Caleb's lips left his, he pulled him, leading him to dance in the song that had just come on next. The cheesy Christmas duet echoed in Michael's ears. He leaned his head in Caleb's shoulder

"But baby it's cold outside..." Caleb hummed in his ear.

(insert line)

"What's going on with you and Cortney?" Hadleigh asked.

"I don't know," Theo admitted on his way to first period. "But all I know is that I want to get to know you better."

Hadleigh blushed and bit her lip. "Follow me..." she said, leading Theo back outside to where the heavy snow was falling. She could see Spencer and Lorhin walking to the stadium, but instead turned to Theo.

Meanwhile...

"Meet me in the choir room!" Aaron texted Hannah as she walked into McKinley. It ass two days before they got out for Christmas break, and Aaron had texted Hannah to meet him there. She was very confused but she went with it. When she reached the choir room, Aaron wasn't there. But a note taped to the Christmas tree was.

"107," Hannah read aloud. That was her lock number. She grinned and ran to her locker, finding another note taped to it. It told her to go to the lunchroom. The hunt continued, and Hannah, following the clues, got frustrated, until she reached the auditorium.

On stage, Aaron was in a simple white button up, holding a plain white rose, and smiling. "Surprise," he grinned, white teeth perfect.

She ran onstage to hug him. "I've missed you," Hannah said.

Aaron hugged her tighter and pulled something out of his back pocket and held it above her head. "Oh, look at this," he said, grinning, "Mistletoe."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "How did that get there?" she asked pointedly.

Aaron laughed. "Magic!"

Hannah leaned up and kissed him. His eyes widened, but closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her deeper. When they pulled apart, Aaron stepped back and snapped a few times, before grinning and saying, "I'm also going to sing to you."

Hannah laughed as Aaron began to sing,

"It's the most beautiful time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe!"

Outside, Theo was throwing a snowball straight at Hadleigh, who ducked and threw one at him. Theo sang out,

"I don't wanna miss out on the holiday

But I can't stop staring at your face

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe!"

Back in the auditorium, Hannah and Aaron, walking through the rows of seats together, grinning slyly, sang in harmony,

"With you, shawty with you

With you, shawty with you

With you under the mistletoe..."

At the stadium, Spencer helped Lorhin onto the skateboard. She grinned and struggled to keep her balance, singing out,

"Everyone's gathering around the fire

Chestnuts roasting like a hot July

I should be chilling with my folks, I know

But I'mma be under the mistletoe!"

Hannah grinned at Aaron as he grabbed her waist, pulling her down the row of seats,

"Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,

Reindeer's flying through the sky so high

I should be making a list, I know

But I'mma be under the mistletoe!"

Hadleigh, Theo, Lorhin, and Spencer sang in harmony,

"With you, shawty with you

With you, shawty with you

With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you

With you, shawty with you

With you under the mistletoe!"

Aaron smiled and sang to Hannah,

"Aye, love, the wise men followed the star

The way I followed my heart

And it led me to a miracle!"

Hadleigh sang to Theo sweetly,

"Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing

'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips

That's a merry, merry Christmas!"

Spencer sang,

"It's the most beautiful time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe!"

All of the couples sang out in harmony,

"I don't wanna miss out on the holiday

But I can't stop staring at your face

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe!"

Hannah and Aaron sang in harmony,

"With you, shawty with you

With you, shawty with you

With you under the mistletoe!"

Lorhin and Spencer sang in harmony,

"With you, shawty with you

With you, shawty with you

With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe!"

Hadleigh and Theo, in a huge snowball fight, sang out,

"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh

Oh, oh..."

Aaron sang to Hannah, finishing up the song,

"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,

Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh

Oh, oh, ohhh..."

Neal looked on sadly as Hannah and Aaron kissed again, dropping the Christmas card he made for her.

(insert line)

Neal sat alone in the choir room, looking out at the empty seats. It was the last day before Christmas break. He heard the door open, and in walked Cody, wearing red skinny jeans. Festive, he thought bitterly.

"You okay?" Cody asked, sitting at the piano.

"No," He said. "Hannah wants to be with someone else."

Cody shrugged. "Isn't that always how it is?" He said, looking at Neal searchingly, his blue eyes bright, his dark brown hair falling across his forehead.

"Guess so," Neal said, meeting Cody's eyes.

There was a weird silence, but Cody broke it by saying, "What kind of Christmas song are you feeling? I'll play it on the piano."

"Do you know the song Grown Up Christmas List?" He asked.

Cody nodded and began to play. Neal cleared his throat and sang out,

"Do you remember me?

I sat upon your knee

I wrote to you with childhood fantasies

Well, I'm all grown-up now

Can you still help somehow?

I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream..."

Neal sat down beside Cody on the piano bench, and sang out,

"So here's my lifelong wish

My grown-up Christmas list

Not for myself, but for a world in need..."

Cody smiled encouragingly as Neal sang out the chorus,

"No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

And time would heal all hearts

Every man would have a friend

That right would always win

And love would never end

This is my grown-up Christmas list..."

He sang out powerfully,

"What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?

Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth..."

Neal belted out,

"No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

And time would heal our hearts

Every man would have a friend

That right would always win

And love would never end!"

He thought of Hannah, and sang out,

"This is my grown-up Christmas list

This is my only lifelong wish

This is my grown-up Christmas list..."

Cody looked up at Neal. "That was really great."

Neal smiled back, "Thanks."

Cody watched him leave.

(insert line)

Four girls stood on stage, all in white dresses. Dawn and Lorhin sang out the first few notes,

"Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding

Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding..."

Hadleigh and Hannah joined in with harmony.

"Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong

Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong

Ding, dong, ding, dong, dong, ding, ding, dong..."

Hannah sang out,

"Hark how the bells

Sweet silver bells

All seem to say,

Throw cares away!"

Lorhin sang out,

"Christmas is here

Bringing good cheer

To young and old

Meek and the bold!"

Dawn began doing extremely high harmony as the other three girls sang,

"Ding, dong, ding, dong

That is their song

With joyful ring

All caroling!"

The four girls sang in perfect four part harmony,

"One seems to hear

Words of good cheer

From everywhere

Filling the air!

Ding, ding dong, ding, ding, dong..."

Lorhin sang alone,

"Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound,

O'er hill and dale,

Telling their tale!"

Dawn sang out,

"Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here!"

All four girls sang in perfect harmony,

"Merry, merry, merry,

merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry,

merry Christmas!"

Hannah sang out,

"Hark how the bells

Sweet silver bells

All seem to say,

Throw cares away!"

Lorhin sang out,

"Christmas is here

Bringing good cheer

To young and old

Meek and the bold!"

Dawn began doing extremely high harmony as the other three girls sang,

"Ding, dong, ding, dong

That is their song

With joyful ring

All caroling!"

The four girls sang in perfect four part harmony,

"One seems to hear

Words of good cheer

From everywhere

Filling the air!

Ding, ding dong, ding, ding, dong..."

Lorhin sang alone,

"Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound,

O'er hill and dale,

Telling their tale!"

Dawn sang out,

"Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here!"

They became quiet, then resumed singing vigorously,

"On on they send

On without end,

Their joyful tone

to every home!"

The girls belted out,

"Ding, dong, ding, dong, dong

Ding, dong, ding, dong, dong

Ding, dong, ding, dong

That is their song

With joyful ring...

Dong Ding dong ding, dong dong!"

The whole Glee club stood up, clapping manically. It was by far the most amazing performance the girls had ever done.

"Merry Christmas," Neal whispered bitterly.

"You too," Cody muttered behind him, out of sight.

(insert line)

A/N: I loved this chapter! I just love Christmas. What is your reaction to this chapter? Review!


	13. 01x12: Red

**Taylor Swift has to be one of my favorite artists ever. I know some of you may not like her but it's a Taylor Swift tribute!**

**Superman, Taylor Swift**

**Love Story, Taylor Swift**

**Teardrops On My Guitar, Taylor Swift**

**You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift**

**Invisible, Taylor Swift**

**Ours, Taylor Swift**

**State of Grace, Taylor Swift**

**Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift**

**Red, Taylor Swift**

**Enjoy y'all!**

(line break)

Cody stood in line alone for lunch. He grabbed a tray and held it close to his chest, watching as the lunch lady put a plate of what was apparently supposed to be macaroni and cheese. Once sitting at a table close to the door, he pulled out the book he was given for Secret Santa. He opened it to the place he was at. "My father once told me that until I found someone as open and as brave as I was, I would have to go at it alone. Which was very true for me. Until I met my husband Blaine," Cody read aloud, though no one cared nor could hear him.

"Who's Blaine?" A familiar voice called out.

Cody turned around, startled. "Oh, Neal," he said. "Didn't see you there..."

Neal looked at him curiously. "You aren't going crazy, are you dude?"

"Not that I know of..." Cody said.

"Ok good. How are you?"

"Just fine," Cody said, trying to make conversation. But alas, someone else caught Neal's attention and he left Cody's table. Cody sighed, running a hand through his floppy brown hair. He blinked his clear blue eyes and sang to himself, searching out Neal's face,

Tall, dark and superman

He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work..."

Turning away, he stood and walked into the hallway. He sang out,

"It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on every word you say..."

Leaning against his locker, Cody sang,

"And you smile and say, "How are you? "

I say, "Just fine"

I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever!"

Cody walked into the choir room that day in Glee club, singing out to everyone,

"I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down!"

He sat on the piano bench and crossed his legs, belting,

"Tall, dark and beautiful

He's complicated, he's irrational

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah!"

Closing his baby blues, Cody sang,

"Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'

He's not all bad like his reputation

And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK

I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day!"

Standing, he belting out to an impressed Glee club,

"I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down!"

He sang full volume,

"And I watch you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some stupid girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I never let you go

I'm lovestruck and looking out the window

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I loved you from the very first day!"

Cody grinned as the whole club joined in. They all sang,

"I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around...

Forever and ever here

I watch superman fly away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

When you come back down..."

He finished. Mr. Schue was all smiles. "That was amazing!" Everyone nodded.

Will thought for a moment. "What do you guys say to little competition?"

"My favorite," Cortney grinned.

"Whoever can do the best Taylor Swift song gets an automatic solo at Regionals," Will said, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" Dawn said, thinking of all the songs she could do.

"This is amazing! Can we enter as duets?" Bailey asked, looking to Oliver.

"Yes," Mr. Schue said. "The deadline to sing is Friday! Have something prepared by then!"

(insert line)

"So, what were you thinking of doing?" Oliver asked.

"Something cute, simple, and upbeat enough to win the Glee club's votes," Bailey mused. "What about the one song that was really popular for a while?"

"About Romeo or whatever? Yeah, that'd work."

Bailey grinned. They definitely deserved this solo. They had been working extremely hard, not to mention they were team players! Not like Hannah, who everyone loved. She didn't even show up half of the time! And her clothes were not exactly "soloist" material. Bailey smiled. They needed to win this competition.

(insert line)

"About this whole competition thing..." Dawn said to Jordana as they were walking to fifth period.

"I think it's pretty awesome," Jordana smiled at Dawn, who flushed. Was it just her or did Jordana look really pretty today? It was probably just the lighting. Yeah. The lighting.

"I really hope I win the solo," Dawn grinned.

"Me too. I'm trying to see if James will duet with me. It's unlikely though, because he only sees me as a friend," Jordana said, looking down to the freshman. "Know what that feels like?"

"Sure do," Dawn muttered. "Uh...yeah, Cody hardly notices I exist," she said. He was the first guy to pop into her mind. Because she definitely did not think girls were pretty. At all.

"Cody?" Jordana asked skeptically. "Isn't he like...flaming gay?"

"Really?" Dawn said, face turning red. "I didn't notice..."

"Are you feeling okay?" Jordana asked jokingly, putting a hand on Dawn's forehead. She walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dawn said sadly.

(line break is here)

Bailey smiled from ear to ear, Oliver flicking his hair across his forehead. "This is out entry for the competition. We'll be singing Love Story, by the one and only Taylor Swift."

"Alright, take it away!" Will said.

Oliver cleared his throat and sang out,

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air..."

He looked at Bailey and sang,

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know..."

Bailey took over, belting out,

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"

Oliver sang out,

"And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go..."

"And I said..." Bailey sang. She sang,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes!"

Oliver grabbed Bailey's hand and sang,

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while

Oh, oh..."

Bailey grinned and sang,

"'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"

Oliver sang out,

"But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go!"

"And I said..." Bailey sang softly, then belted out,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes!"

Bailey sang softly,

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes!"

Oh, oh..."

Oliver sang,

"I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And you said..."

Bailey sang imploringly,

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..."

Oliver got on one knee and sang to Bailey,

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you, and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." Bailey sang.

"'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..." They sang in harmony.

Everyone clapped and grinned; it was a very cute performance. The two grinned and sat back down. Will smiled and said, "They've set the bar high! If you guys want to win, you better bring it!"

(insert line)

Cody was listening to Neal drone on and on about Hannah broke his heart. "But man she's so beautiful..." Neal said, leaning against the piano.

"Yeah, yeah, so you wanted me to help you with your Taylor Swift song?"

"I really can't think of one..." Neal admitted. "I don't know. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Cody patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. I understand how you feel."

"Thanks man," Neal said. "You're a really good friend."

He left the room, and Cody slumped. Shaking his head, he stood and walked over to the sheet music filing cabinets. Pulling out the song he was looking for, he sat at the piano and began to play a few experimental notes. He hummed out the first few notes, before singing out,

"Neal looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be..."

Cody smiled bitterly and sang,

"I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without..."

Like girl body parts, he thought to himself. He sang,

"Neal talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny

And I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!"

Belting out the words, he pounded on the piano keys, singing passionately.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..."

Cody didn't notice the unfamiliar person look into the choir room.

"Neal walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be..."

Closing his eyes, he sang out,

"She better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause..."

Cody belted,

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..."

He sang softly and carefully,

"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe

Get some sleep tonight..."

He sang out powerfully,

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into..."

He finished softly, pressing the last note on the piano, "Neal looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..."

A slow clap was heard. "Whoever Neal is, he's extremely lucky."

"Um, sorry to be rude, but who are you?"

The stranger grinned."My name is Wally Robinson." Wally had messy light brown hair and pale skin. He had blue eyes that aren't big, but not small either, and a crooked smiled. He had one dimple on his left cheek, and small freckles across his nose. He towered over Cody at around 5 foot 10 inches. He was cute.

"I'm Cody Howard..." he said hesitantly.

"You're very talented. Are you in choir here or something?" Wally asked, stepping beside the piano.

"Glee club, actually," Cody smiled. "We're all competing for a Regionals solo."

"Sounds needlessly tiring," Wally smiled widely.

"It is, actually," Cody laughed. Wally looked at Cody for a minute, before his face broke into a wide smile. It was gorgeous.

"Would you mind walking me to the stadium? Maybe we could talk some more about your Glee club."

Cody smiled. "Yes. Yes, of course."

(this line)

Dawn watched as Jordana talked with James. Ok, she finally admitted it to herself: she had a crush on Jordana.

Before it hit her. Oh God, what was she going to do? Her family was going to murder her if they ever found out...but they wouldn't find out. Dawn would make sure of it. But for right now, she was going to admit that she liked Jordana. As more than a friend. She raised her hand."Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah Dawn?" He asked.

"I have an entry for the competition."

Will was surprised. Dawn usually wasn't so outspoken. But he motioned for her to go ahead and she stood.

Dawn cleared her throat and sang out, softly at first, but growing,

"You're on the phone

With your boyfriend, he's upset

He's going off

About something that you said

'cause he doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like

He'll never know your story like I do..."

Dawn instantly got butterflies. Everyone was looking at her for changing the pronouns. She continued anyway,

"But he wears jerseys

I wear t-shirts

He's Glee club captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time!"

She couldn't think of much to change the words to. It would have to do. Dawn belted out the chorus,

"If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

you belong with me,

You belong with me?"

Dawn belted out powerfully, her country twang evident,

"Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me..."

She sang softly again,

"Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me?"

Dawn resumed her full volume and sang,

"Standing by you

Waiting at your backdoor

All this time

How could you not know, baby

You belong with me

You belong with me?

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me..."

When she was finished, everyone ran up to hug her. Cody looked her in the eye and asked, "Was that you coming out to us?"

Dawn whispered, "No. Not yet. But it's progress."

Cody smiled and pulled her in.

From across the room, Jordana frowned worriedly.

(insertlinehere)

"Ever noticed how much Neal is always complaining about Hannah?" Spencer said as he skated up to Lorhin.

"Yes," she said, "But I feel sorry for the guy. If he was asking me out, I'd never say no!" Lorhin sighed and leaned against the locker. "He is really very good looking, you know?"

"Do you like him?" Spencer asked, hurt.

"Yes?" Lorhin said in a small voice. Spencer glared and tried to skate away, but she pulled his arm to make him stop. "Spencer..." she started. "I like him a lot. But I also like you!"

"I'm not somebody's second option."

"I know, me neither, but, please, just listen..."

"Save it," Spencer said. "Go tell Neal."

Lorhin frowned as he skated away. She was alone in the big hallway. Thinking of both Neal and Spencer, she knew just what song to sing.

In Glee later that day, she sat on a stool and sang,

"She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her

But you are everything to me..."

She closed her eyes and belted as Spencer crossed his arms.

"I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible..."

Lorhin looked sadly at Spencer, singing,

"There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be..."

But then she looked back at Neal, singing,

"I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible..."

She sang powerfully,

"Like shadows in a faded light

Oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes

And make you realize..."

Lorhin belted,

"I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

Baby, let me love you

Let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible..."

She finished the song softly, "She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile..."

Spencer didn't clap.

(insert line)

"Yeah, it's Taylor Swift week," Hannah said to Caleb and Michael when they met for coffee that day.

"I like her but really? A whole week?" Caleb said.

"Everyone's going crazy over it..." Hannah muttered, going back to the John Green book propped up on the table. Michael grinned as Caleb took a sip of his coffee, them his own. They had a habit of drinking after each other.

"What song are you singing?"

"I'm not," Hannah said, surprised. "I don't want the Regionals' solo..."

"Since our Glee clubs are kind of, you know, combining, can't the Warblers compete too?" Caleb asked.

"I assume so. Mr. Schue was fine with the idea. He should be fine with this one."

The three teens stood and threw away the coffee cups, but they were stopped in their way out. "Fags," a man coughed as he took note of Caleb and Michael's clasped hands. Michael turned around and glared. "Watch it," he said.

Caleb looked him, concerned, before turning to the man and saying, "We were just leaving. No need to bother us anymore."

The man looked like he was about to say something, but Hannah ushered them out of the door. "Okay you guys..." she sighed. "Let's avoid conflict. As much as I love it, I'm not in the mood for a fist fight."

"I have a song for us to sing," Caleb said suddenly. Michael smiled. He knew this was going to be good.

(insertlinehere)

"Since the Warblers will be performing with us for Regionals, it's only fair if they can enter too. So here is Caleb and Michael, singing Ours."

Caleb smiled and sang,

"Elevator buttons and morning air

Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs

If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares

But right now my time is theirs..."

Michael grinned and belted to Caleb,

"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves

They'll judge it like they know about me and you

And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do

The jury's out, my choice is you..."

Cody sighed as the two sang in perfect harmony,

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours!"

Michael sang out,

"You never know what people have up their sleeves

Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me

Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles

But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine..."

Caleb sang with Michael in harmony,

"And you'll say

Don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours!"

Caleb sang,

"And it's not theirs to speculate

If it's wrong and..."

Michael sang to him,

"Your hands are tough

But they are where mine belong and..."

Caleb sang,

"I'll fight their doubt and give you faith

With this song for you..."

Michael grinned, stepping closer to Caleb, "'Cause I love the gap between your teeth..."

"And I love the riddles that you speak..." Caleb sang back.

"And any snide remarks from my mother about your tattoos will be ignored..." Michael sang.

"'Cause my heart is yours!" Caleb smiled.

The two joined in perfect harmony, singing,

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

Don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

But they can't take what's ours

They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours..."

Everyone burst into applause. It had to be the best performance yet.

(line here)

Hannah smiled as Aaron began to tell a hilarious story from his childhood. He really was so endearing. And funny. His hazel eyes were alight as he retold the story of him catching the kitchen on fire.

"Needless to say, my mom didn't let me help her again for a long time," he smiled, losing himself in the memories.

"That's really sweet," Hannah said honestly, fiddling with the straw in her drink.

"What were your parents like?" Aaron asked.

"My dad was the funny one. He was smart, and charismatic, and good looking..." Hannah started and Aaron grinned. "He loved to play piano. He taught me when I was a little girl but I hardly play anymore. His name was Patrick Grayson. I have his eyes and his nose and his square jaw..." she said disdainfully. "I kind of hate it."

"I love your square jaw," Aaron smiled. "Do you have any stories or memories of him that you like?"

"You're the only one..." Hannah muttered. "Well anyway, I do have one. I was five years old. My favorite animals were ducks," Hannah admitted, laughing. "So he convinced my mom to let us go to the park to walk around the lake and see the ducks. I brought some bread crumbs, but as soon as I fed them to the ducks, they attacked me." Aaron burst out laughing. "It's not funny! My dad had to pick me up and run to avoid me getting hurt." Hannah sighed. "It was a a great day."

"Your dad sounds like a great guy," Aaron smiled.

"He wouldn't have liked you," Hannah said bluntly.

"Why?" Aaron asked. "Is it because I'm black?"

"Well, yes. He wouldn't have approved..." Hannah said. "But I like you. And I...I want to be with you. No matter what my family thinks. Or would think."

Aaron frowned. "That's sweet, but I want your mom to like me."

"The only thing my mom likes is vodka," Hannah monotoned.

"Well, she's going to like me too," Aaron smiled. He handed the waiter the exact amount in cash for the date and left a five dollar tip on the table. He grinned and stammered out a thank you.

"You're like a saint," Hannah commented. "Everybody just fawns over you. I'm no saint. I might just die from the boredom of it."

"If you were a saint I'd get really scared," Aaron grinned, opening the door for Hannah. The two stood in the restaurant parking lot. The January weather was harsh that night. "Do you want to come back to my house?" he asked.

Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"Not for that!" Aaron said, panicking. "I'd just hate for you to drive home in this weather."

The snow and sleet was pounding them, and Hannah nodded, running to Aaron's nice car. She hoped it wouldn't get ruined by all of the ice hitting it. Aaron opened car door for her before running around to get in on his side. Once the two were in his car, he turned the heat up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Looks like it's gonna take a while to get to my house..." Aaron commented. "Let's play 20 questions!"

Hannah grinned and thought to herself that she would never get tired of his positive attitude.

(insert line)

Aaron walked in, Caleb following behind him with a guitar. Hannah looked at him curiously.

"What exactly are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm singing to you," He smiled. Before anyone could say anything, Caleb began to strum. Aaron sang out,

"I'm walking fast through the traffic lights

Busy streets and busy lives

And all we know is touch and go

We are alone with our changing minds

We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time..."

Aaron belted out,

"And I never saw you coming

And I'll never be the same!"

Hannah felt herself year up. Aaron smiled and sang to her,

"You come around and the armor falls

Pierce the room like a cannon ball

Now all we know, is don't let go

We are alone just you and me

Up in your room and our slates are clean

Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes..."

The tempo changed, and Aaron sang his favorite part of the song,

"So you were never a saint

And I love the shades are wrong

We learn to live with the pain

Mostly of broken hearts

But this love is great and wild!"

He sang,

"And I never saw you coming

And I'll never be the same again!"

Aaron sang, looking into Hannah's eyes,

"This is a state of grace

This is a worth while fight

Love is a ruthless game

Unless you play it good and right

These are the hands of fate

You're my Achilles heel

This is the golden age of something good

And right and real..."

He belted,

"And I never saw you coming

And I'll never be the same

And I never saw you coming

And I'll never be the same!"

Aaron finished out strong, singing,

"This is a state of grace

This is a worth while fight

Love is a ruthless game

Unless you play it good and right..."

Hannah ran up to hug him. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter.

(linelineline)

"We only have one more day to enter that competition..." Hadleigh hinted, walking up to Theo's locker.

"And you want me to sing with you..." Theo finished.

"Yes. I had a song in mind," Hadleigh smiled.

"What is it?" She told him. "It's a great song. But I don't want to piss Cortney off."

Hadleigh groaned. "Who cares. You like me. Not her. It's just one duet, you know?"

"Hadleigh, I really, really like you. You're gorgeous, and you have a great personality. But usually that's when you aren't trying to hurt someone else. I'd love to go out with you but I wish you would care about other peoples' feelings more..." Theo said.

Hadleigh stopped. "Is this me feeling enough for you?" She said, tearing up. "If you do this duet with me, we'll be done."

Theo felt himself crumble inside. "Okay."

(line)

Hadleigh and Theo stood a few feet apart, and the guitars started up. Hadleigh sang,

"All I knew this morning when I woke up

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since 18 hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel right..."

Theo joined in with haunting harmony.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you..."

They sang in perfect harmony,

"Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

And everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday

Is everything has changed..."

Theo sang out, sneaking glances at Hadleigh.

"And all my walls, stood tall painted blue,

And I'll take 'em down, take 'em down

And open up the door for you..."

Hadleigh sang to him,

"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time

Taking flight, making me feel like..."

They sang in harmony,

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you..."

They sang in harmony,

"Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

And everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday

Is everything has changed..."

Theo belted out as Hadleigh did the harmony,

"Come back and tell me why,

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time.

And meet me there tonight,

And let me know that it's not all in my mind..."

Hadleigh sang alone, and Theo realized he didn't want them to be over.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you..."

They sang together,

"Cause all I know is we said hello,

And your eyes look like coming home.

All I know is a simple name,

And everything has changed.

All I know is you held the door,

You'll be mine and I'll be yours,

All I know since yesterday is,

Everything has changed.

All I know is we said hello,

So dust off your highest hopes.

All I know is pouring rain,

And everything has changed.

All I know is a new found grace,

All my days I'll know your face,

All I know since yesterday is,

Everything has changed..."

They finished, and everyone clapped. Theo looked Haldeigh in the eye, and knew that someday he wold have to tell her the truth. Just not today.

(insert line)

"Okay guys..." Will said. "The winner of the Regionals' solo is..."

Silence.

"Dawn!"

Bailey felt her heat drop. But seeing Dawn's smile made up for it a little.

(blah)

Onstage, a lone girl in red stood. She sang out, "Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street..."

Spencer stepped out beside Bailey, singing, "Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly..."

Cody joined them, singing out, "Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall..."

"Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all..." Dawn sang out.

"Losing him was blue, like I'd never known..." Hadleigh belted.

"Missing her was dark gray, all alone..." Neal sang.

"Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met..." Lorhin sang.

The whole Glee club sang,

"But loving him was red

Loving him was red!"

Cortney sang out sadly, "Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you..."

"Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song..." Hannah sang.

"Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer..." Jordana sang.

"Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong..." Bailey sang.

Theo belted, "Losing her was blue, like I'd never known..."

"Missing her was dark gray, all alone..." Oliver.

"Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met..." James sang.

"But loving him was red, oh red, burning red!" The whole club sang.

"Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes!" Caleb sang suddenly, joining the New Directions.

"Tell myself it's time now gotta let go!" Aaron sang.

"But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head!" Michael belted.

The whole Glee club sang,

"In burning red

Burning, it was red!

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

Cause loving him was red, yeah yeah red, burning red!"

"Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street..." Dawn sang.

(tired)

A/N: Hope you guys liked it!

Please review!


End file.
